Father Figure
by Cassandra Incognito
Summary: Naruto wanted... no needed a father figure. Kakashi fit perfectly into that role, kind caring compassionate if not a bit off beat, but it's not until the bedroom that Naruto calls out "Daddy!". Based on George Michael 'Father Figure'. KakaNaru. YAOI.
1. All I Wanted

**That's All I Wanted**

Chapter 1

Naruto's wants and needs were simple. He wanted more attention from his parents, and he needed to feel loved. Growing up as the container of the Kyuubi and the son of the Hokage was a double edged sword, the people revered his father, and gave him a certain amount of respect for his heritage, but they still feared and despised the boy for the beast he contained. He was too close to the public eye to be ignored, or even allowed a semblance of peace from the citizens. Naruto was never physically injured by the population, they wouldn't dare touch the son of the Hokage, but their glares and whispers did enough damage.

Minato was at a loss as to how to deal with the situation. He had gone into the final battle with the Kyuubi fully expecting to lose his life, however the tables turned when the Third knocked the blonde out and performed the seal himself. The citizens grieved his loss, and honoured his sacrifice, while little Naruto was given back to his shaken mother, and stunned father.

Minato didn't try to hide his son's prisoner and was honest from the beginning with both Naruto and the public, he wanted his boy to be viewed as a hero, however the citizens were wary to accept the boy, believing him to be the demon himself, or at the very least corrupted by the demon's influence. Parents would shuffle their children away from him in the playground; his school mates were told bedtime stories about the demon and warned to keep away from him. As the village cut themselves off from Naruto so did his own parents.

Naruto was a quiet little boy, although very sweet he rarely showed any affection or emotions. Unable to play with fellow children he found difficulties with forming social functions, and was often left to his own devices. His imagination flourished under the circumstances, having no one else to play with he would come up with situations and single player games within his mind. He also took to reading, sitting quietly in the office while Minato signed scrolls. Minato and Kushina both being very active and rambunctious people found themselves unable to deal with a quiet and emotionally subdued child, unsure what was wrong with him. Being unable to deal with their little boy they began to leave him to his own devices more and more. No longer offering to read him a bedtime story, or tuck him in at night. They would rarely play with him, and often left the boy alone in the house for hours on end. Starved for affection but unable to voice his discontent the boy simply accepted his fate, and withdrew even further into his own world, devouring his father and mother's scrolls, and spending more and more time indoors.

Shortly after Naruto's fourth birthday, the family was blessed with another baby boy. Kushina was absolutely delighted, and Minoto beamed. They viewed their new son as a chance to start over, to right the mistakes they had made with Naruto, and as such they emotionally separated themselves from their son, to focus on their 'second chance'. Naruto despite the continued lack of attention from his parents was ecstatic over the birth of his brother. He viewed Yoshi as a playmate, and someone who would actually spend time with him. Minato and Kushina were pleased to see the change in their son, and began to take the boys to the park to play together. The citizens of Konoha were overjoyed with the birth of what they considered to be the "true" heir to the Hokage, but worried about the demon tainting the pure boy. They voiced their worries to Minato, hoping that he would keep the two separated, but he refused to hear a word against his son. It wasn't until Naruto was eight and his brother was four that a life changing situation happened.

The two boys were playing tag in the forest with a group of their peers, their parents watching the children play from their view in the tree's above. A chubby boy named Chouji was it, having been one of the first caught due to his clumsy and slow manner. Yoshi nearly flew over the ground, his red hair trailing behind him and his blue eyes shining in mirth as he taunted Chouji, coming close to the boy then speeding away at the last second. Needless to say Chouji was not amused, but the other children delighted in the boy's game. Naruto watched from an elevated vantage, hidden in the branches of the tree's while he practiced his stealth.

The blonde caught a metallic glint through the foliage and frowned. None of the children had brought their kunei to practice, and none of the parent's would have a weapon drawn unless there was danger present. Sneaking closer to the source of the shine he was shocked to see what appeared to be an enemy ninja who at the moment was eyeing his little brother carefully. Naruto shot into action leaping from the tree's and sprinting to his little brother who was laughing heartily with the other children. The enemy noticed the child moving towards his target and released his weapon towards the younger boy, hoping it would outrun him. Naruto heard the distinct release of the weapon and leaped forward, pushing his brother out of the way of the incoming danger. However the situation moved from the frying pan into the fire. Yoshi avoided the weapon, but the momentum of being pushing sent him tumbling off a cliff and into the river, knocking his head on a rock and sinking under.

The enemy ninja knowing he had been discovered fled the scene, while Naruto got up and dived into the river, frantically searching for his little brother. The adults on the scene were horrified, the demon boy, had pushed the other with what seemed like no provocation. A search for the child was quickly erected by the adults on the scene. He was found just a few meters from where he fell in barely breathing. The boy was rushed to the hospital where the doctors quickly cleared his lungs. Minato and Kushina came barrelling in to check on their little boy, while Naruto was detained by a ANBU member with a wolf mask.

"Yoshi, my poor baby boy, how is he?" Kushina asked the doctors, stroking her son's face, and pressing butterfly kisses over his cheeks.

"He has a mild concussion, a sprained ankle and a broken wrist. He appears to be healing at the normal rate but will have to be held for a day or so to make sure there is no other lasting damage. We were lucky to get him when we did, as it was he took in quite a bit of water. He's a very lucky boy not to have drowned."

"Thank you doctor." Minato said sincerely, giving the man a firm handshake as he left the room. "What happened?" He asked, turning to the ANBU holding Naruto.

"The other families and children reported that your son rushed his younger brother and pushed him into the river without provocation. They state that it was no accident, that he had 'just run up and pushed him as hard as he could.'"

"I was protecting him!" Naruto argued, struggling in the ANBU's grasp. "Honestly Dad, there was an enemy ninja in the forest with a kunei, he was watching Yoshi. So I ran towards him and heard the kunei release behind me so I pushed him out of the way. You have to believe me! I wouldn't hurt Yoshi for anything in the world."

"We swept the scene sir. There was no sign of any foreign chakra, or the kunei he spoke of. However that doesn't completely rule out the possibility that he's telling the truth, we haven't found the evidence yet but we're still searching."

Minato nodded gravely and sat down in the waiting chair beside Yoshi's bed, his eyes flickering between his broken son on the bed, to a pained Naruto standing completely rigid with the ANBU's hand on his shoulder.

Meanwhile in the forest Itachi bent down to pick up a foreign kunei hidden deeply within the underbrush. He quickly pocketed the item and returned back to the captain patrolling the area to show him his discovery. The captain took the item in hand and observed it closely.

"Have you told anyone else what you have found?"

Itachi shook his head and responded, "No."

The captain nodded before pocketing the weapon. "You tell no one what you have found. There will be dire consequences should this information leak out. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir. But why Sir? I thought the whole purpose of the search was to find evidence of the boy's innocence." Itachi asked his tone remaining neutral.

"Foolish boy. The mission was to look as if we tried our best. No one expected to find him innocent."

"And now that we know he is?"

"I repeat. No one _expected_ to find him innocent. So no questions will be asked. Now return to your post. We'll go inform the Hokage that his son was lying." The man said with a satisfied grin.

Itachi reluctantly agreed. He was currently in training to become a leader of an ANBU squad, and the only way that he could accomplish his goal was to follow along with his squad leader's rules for now. It was only a matter of time before he would hold power in his own right. The pair disappeared in a flash of leaves, appearing outside the Hokage's chambers.

When Minato was informed that there was no evidence to back up Naruto's claim he was heartbroken. No matter how many times people had told him that his son was trouble he had never listened, and now his youngest was injured in the hospital because he didn't take the precautions he should have. He knew that he hadn't raised Naruto quite right, but he would have never in a million years expected his son to try and injure his little brother. He left the room with a heavy heart, intent on discovering why his son had attacked his little brother, and horrified with the prospect of telling Kushina about what their son had done.

Kushina was absolutely devastated when she heard the news, and even grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and lifting him into the air. Shaking the boy and crying, 'Why! Why would you do that to your little brother?! Why would you hurt him when he loves you so much?' Naruto merely quivered in her grip, shaking his head back and forth saying, 'I didn't do it. I swear I never meant to hurt him.' Tears streamed down the child's face, even when Kushina released, moving back to cry into Minato's arm's.

"I have no choice. I can't keep you around your little brother if you intend to cause him damage. I won't punish you harshly because you are my son, but I can't allow you around him. As such you will not be allowed around your brother unless your mother or myself is present. You will sleep away from the main house, and will be sealed from the premises at night. You will immediately attend psychiatric sessions with Ibiki, and will be followed by ANBU for a year. Do I make myself clear young man?" Minato stated harshly.

Naruto looked as if he had collapsed into upon himself. "I'm telling the truth dad. Please believe me. I wouldn't hurt him. Please." Naruto begged.

"AM I CLEAR?" Minato said, his voice raised.

Flinching, Naruto closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Crystal." He replied softly.

Minato nodded and motioned for the ANBU figures nearby. The three came forward with silent grace, the form of one of the three clearly female despite the unisex uniform, while the other two appeared to be male.

"You wolf will be in charge of the mission of trailing Naruto for the next year. Under you will be will be Raven and Snake. Do you accept your mission?"

All three figures nodded.

"Good. Meet me back at my office later for future discussion and details. Dismissed." Minato said, with a flick of his wrist.

The three vanished leaving a slight breeze in the room. Minato gave a heavy sigh before rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Kushina sat beside the bed stroking Yoshi's hand softly, and smoothing back his hair while the boy slept on peacefully ignorant of the situation that had just unfolded.

Naruto slowly slinked out of the room, once clear from the door he flew down the hallway, tears burning behind his eyelids as he scrambled past the outraged hospital staff. Fleeing into the forest the teen found himself where the event had taken place. Tears streaming down his face he franticly searched for the kunei that would redeem him, he even sought out the position that the ninja was hiding, hoping dearly that he would uncover some sort of evidence to clear himself. The longer he searched and the less he found the more frustrated he became.

The boy fell to his knees looked at the spot where his brother fell in, leaning over to look deeply into the stream , rocks scattered along the bottom. He stared deeply into his reflection in the lake before speaking.

"There's nothing here, but I know what I saw. I wasn't lying, I just wasn't... but there's nothing here. I couldn't have imagined it... could I? No. No, I couldn't. I wouldn't. I didn't." He said with finality.

Looking down in disgust the child smashed his hand into the water, disrupting his image and watching it distort with the ripples. Only then did he wipe the tears from his face away, before getting to his feet. The boy travelled to the Hokage monument, sitting in one of the higher towers that provided a perfect vantage for the boy to see the entire rock face. He sat silently for a long time, staring at his father's image engrained into the rock, his lips quivering, and his eyes watering before he bit back his emotion. He glared at the mountain, before smashing his fist into the concrete, making an indent into the rooftop.

"You are no longer my hero." He whispered.

The three figures watching the teen turned to one another, their worry apparent before turning back to watch the boy glare at the image well into the night.

The council celebrated with the news that they had accomplished their goal of separating the Kyuubi child from his parents, creating a divide that they would be able to use later on. The boy would make a perfect weapon against his very own father, they needed only to plant the seeds and allow them to grow. They had also simultaneously taken away Yoshi's protection. Without the Kyuubi brat there to protect him the boy wouldn't survive the next attempt at his life. Yes. It was all the council could hope for, and all they wanted... for the moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Conscience: Another Naruto Angst story... how original.

Me: It will be original. Just stick around and you'll see firsthand. God. No patience.

Conscience: That's not what your mom said last night. Oh snap.

Me: --'


	2. Something Special

Message: Ok… So here's where it's at

**Message:** Ok… So here's where it's at. I think a lot of people are getting the wrong impression of Minato and Kushina. I don't think they are bad people at all, sure they aren't the best parents at all, but you have to view this from their stand point.

Don't be too hasty. Minato and Kushina aren't cruel, at least not in my opinion. Naive and unaware yes. But let's be honest, not all parent's can sense what's going on in their children's minds to know they are suffering. Why do you think so many parents are unaware of what their kids are doing? Take Juno for example... they never even knew she was sexually active.

Unless your child talks to you, you'll never know, and the Naruto in this story is too quiet to do that.

As for their reaction to Yoshi's attack... they were given no evidence that Naruto was telling the truth, and people have been telling them for years he was trouble... when you put the two together they can't help but try and protect their youngest. Have you ever seen a parent react when an older brother seriously injures a younger one? It's scary trust me. Especially when the younger might have died. Its much more emotional then a stranger hurting them, because it was someone you loved and trusted.

So I leave you with that to think about reader… and hopefully this chapter will help you change your view of Minato a little.

**Something Special**

Chapter 2

FIVE YEARS LATER

Walking through that classroom door Kakashi had expected something quite different then what he encountered when he first met Uzumaki Naruto. He figured the boy would be arrogant, whiny, and in short an insufferable brat. It may have been the first time Naruto surprised him, but it wasn't the last.

The boy was quiet, silently appraising his sensei, as Kakashi himself took in the boy. They appeared to be sizing one another up. Eventually the teen turned away, as if satisfied with what he observed, while Kakashi frowned. Sasuke looked towards his sensei with a haughty expression, glaring at the man, while Sakura beside him appeared to be pouting. No doubt they were upset about how late he was, but if anything it should help the brats develop a sense of patience.

"YOU'RE LATE." Sasuke growled.

Sakura looked as if she was ready to jump up and pummel the man for upsetting Sasuke while Naruto appeared to be bored with the whole situation.

Kakashi blinked before taking in the group. "Hmm... How should I say this? My first impression of you all is... I hate you."

Sakura looked deeply ashamed turning towards Sasuke as if to assure what emotion she should be feeling at the moment. Sasuke glared back towards the teacher as if trying to convey the exact same impression physically, while Naruto himself only peered up from underneath his unruly blonde locks to make momentary eye contact before hiding beneath his veil of hair again. 'So I've got myself a girl with a crush, a cocky Uchiha, and a shy Uzumaki. Perhaps this year will be a lot more interesting then I had anticipated.' Kakashi thought to himself.

Leading the team towards the roof he devised the questions he would be asking the teens.

"Alright. Let's get to know you a little better. What are your names, hobbies future goals, favourite and least favourite things?"

His students stared blankly towards him. Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat before breaking eye contact and looking away. Sakura looked towards Sasuke, wondering whether he would appreciate it more if she went first or if she didn't. While Sasuke rolled his eyes and took to glaring at his sensei for being asked to reveal any information about himself.

Sakura brightened as if hit with a sudden revelation. "How about you go first sensei."

Kakashi sighed internally before nodding and beginning. "My name is Kakashi Hayate. I have no dream, very few hobbies, and my likes and dislikes are none of your business."

Sakura murmured that he had told them absolutely nothing but his name. Upon hearing her words he volunteered her to go next.

"Well," she began with a blush, "My name is Haruno Sakura. My hobbies are well... umm… and my favourite things... are... hehe… well and my least favourite things are Ino and Naruto. My future goal is... well... yeah."

Kakashi sighed internally, not once in her entire little speech did she mention anything about herself, and throughout she kept glancing over towards Sasuke. A futureless fan girl if he had ever seen one. "Alright. You're next Uchiha."

Sasuke gave a small growl at the mention of his last name, giving Sakura shivers up and down her spine while Naruto and Kakashi remained unimpressed. The teen decided to start, glaring at his teacher the entire time.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My hobbies include training with my family and learning new clan techniques. My favourite things are learning new techniques and training with my brother. My least favourite things are the weak, and the useless," Sasuke pointedly said looking towards Sakura and Naruto. "My future goal is to become stronger then my brother." He said with finality.

Kakashi nodded, having expected every answer from the boy. He was a prime example of the Uchiha clan pride, confident and collected to a fault. They put high demands on their members, and honoured the strong while discarding the weak. Sasuke would never make a good team player because he can only see the faults in people rather than their strength, something that Kakashi would have to rectify should he take the team on.

"That leaves you blondie."

Naruto sighed before beginning. "My Name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"You're Namikaze Naruto, not Uzumaki." Sakura huffed.

"No. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I was a bastard child when I was born, and take on my mother's name for it." Naruto said firmly.

Sakura blushed at the circumstance of his birth, while Sasuke gave a small smirk. "A bastard child and a demon holder. Wonder's cease to amaze dobe."

"At least I'm not as big a bastard as you Sasuke."

Sasuke made a movement towards Naruto, as if he was about to attack, while Sakura glared at the blond in anger, choosing that moment to sidle up closer to Sasuke in order to show her support. Naruto simply held a hand out stopping the Uchiha from progressing further.

" Why don't we just get this all out into the open. Yes, I'm the son of Minato Namikaze our current Hokage. Yes, I am the carrier of the demon known as Kyuubi. My favourite things are true friends, and honest individuals. My least favourite things are those who judge based on gossip, and first appearances. My hobbies are studying scrolls and practicing my skills. My future goal is to prove my worth to all those who fail to believe in me, and to clear my name. And if you don't like me I don't care. We're a team now so you should let our petty difference slide, but make no mistake, I'll give back as good as I get."

Kakashi smiled admiringly at the teen, though no one could tell though his mask. 'I guess the brat isn't as shy as I thought he was, he has quite the mouth actually. Perhaps this group won't be as bad as I originally thought.'

"We'll be meeting on team seven training grounds at 5.00 am tomorrow morning. And make sure not to eat, let's just say this training will be a little too intense to handle on a full stomach." Kakashi said with a grin.

Nodding the group separated. Kakashi appeared to have disappeared in a flash of leaves, but had in fact stayed to watch the interactions of the group from a distance. Naruto stood his ground when Sasuke began to circle the teen, Sakura standing a little bit behind the boy.

"What's the big deal with mouthing off? Do you know who I am, or what I'm capable of?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Youngest son of the head of the Uchiha clan, and younger brother to ANBU captain Itachi Uchiha. Known techniques are a giant fireball, as well as the common academy techniques. You have yet to inherit the ability to use Sharingan, when your brother had already made his captaincy at your age. You are not a clan genius, and if anything you're a normal genin student, despite the help your clan has given you."

Sasuke grew redder by the moment, his face flushing with anger. "As if having a Hokage for a father didn't help you out in the ranks, Uzumaki."

Naruto met his eyes unflinchingly. "It hasn't."

"Oh that's right. There's nothing like a demon sealed inside you that gives you that extra little boost." Sasuke sneered.

"And Sharingan isn't an extra boost?"

"It's a bloodline limit, a totally different thing altogether." Sakura argued on behalf of Sasuke.

"It evolved from demon's, did it not?"

With that both Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes grew wide. That is a clan secret that no one but a clan member is privileged to. Kakashi himself had to have the 4th intervene on his behalf in order to learn how to use the eye after having it bestowed upon him. The fact that Naruto knew meant that there was either a leak in sources, or that the teen had gotten into some important scrolls that only the Hokage was privileged to. Kakashi would have to speak to Minato about this revelation.

"H-how did you?" Sasuke face grew red.

Sakura grew angered by Naruto's accusation of Sasuke's background. "At least he's no demon. You're nothing but the vicious fox demon, bent on tricking the villagers of Konoha with your human guise in order to destroy them. Just like in the legends."

"Although most legends have the fox demon as a vicious bloody thirsty conniving beast, there are some that show it's more peaceful side. Those are the ones that show its simple desire to seek companionship, and the human experience of love and happiness... only to be condemned and punished when their identity is discovered. But no one read's those stories anymore; no one wants a demon with a soul." Naruto said to them sadly, before looking away and turning around to leap off the building.

A silent tension filled the air, Sakura and Sasuke remaining speechless for a few moments before guiltily shaking their heads. Sakura attempted to join Sasuke in the walk before being brushed off, and the pair made their separate ways home.

Kakashi watched Naruto's form travel off into the night, his blonde hair bouncing with every leap. There was something about that boy that made the strings in his heart pull. Something unexplainably enigmatic about the boy, something that drew him to the teen inexplicably... something he would have to discuss with Minato.

With that in mind the jounin sensei made his way to the Hokage's office, with some questions he needed answered, and a few things to explain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Minato sat at his desk completely perplexed, before getting to his feet, and placing both hands firmly on the solid oak, leaning forward to look Kakashi in the eye.

"You mean to tell me that Naruto has read the Uchiha clan scrolls?"

"Yes." Kakashi stated firmly.

"Impossible. The only time he was even in that room was perhaps for an hour or so when he was five. There's no way he could have memorized clan secrets in that amount of time at that age."

"Why did you even allow him in there in the first place?"

"He was bored and complaining when I was busy working. So I opened up a room where I figured he'd do the least damage. It's not as if he could actually understand half of what the scrolls were talking about, and it kept him quiet."

"Itachi graduated the academy at age 7 with top grades and even made chuunin at 10. Is it such a leap to expect that your son could have memorized the entirety of the Uchiha clan scrolls from the clan library at the age of five with a few hours on hand?"

"Naruto is not Itachi." Minato said almost mockingly.

"Perhaps not quite as talented as the boy was at his age, but I have yet to fully test his abilities. Nevertheless you should know better than the rest Minato that being born a genius doesn't always make for success. After all you worked your way up through the ranks through practice and determination alone. You earned your position."

"Yes, but that still wouldn't explain my son's ability to learn so quickly. I doubt even Itachi could read all of those scrolls so quickly at the age of five, let alone retain all the information."

Kakashi sighed heavily. The argument was going nowhere and the matter at hand needed to be dealt with quickly. "Regardless of how he came about the information he knows, and you have to tell him the importance of keeping what he knows secret. Right now the information that he holds could very well mean disaster for the Uchiha clan should it get into the wrong hands. Both you and I know the severe damage it could cause if any of the information should leak out. It would be within the clan's rights to have both Naruto's and Sakura's mind's wiped of the information by Yamanaka's clan.**"**

"No. I can't allow a Yamanaka into Naruto's head. Sakura yes, we can have that information removed, but no one can venture into Naruto's mind." Minato stated firmly.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, surprised with Minato's reaction.

"I can't chance anyone tampering with the seal placed on Naruto. His mind itself is very fragile, and there's a good chance that someone working away with his memories might trigger the seal. The way I designed it originally was that when Naruto felt immensely threatened that the seal would trigger a reaction that would not only allow him to converse with Kyuubi, but also allow the release of the demon's tainted chakra into his system. It was meant to be one part of a failsafe to insure his life, even when I had planned to pass away."

"So Naruto in a life or death situation, or an emotional one would be able to call upon the endless supply of the demon's power?" Kakashi asked in awe.

"Essentially that was the plan. There is however a down side, with that power Naruto loses a bit of his control. Should he ever use enough chakra he will begin to gain the tails of the beast, and become more tainted. There is a good chance that if he gets past four tails that he'll lose control over the beast and his body all together."

"Making him a mindless killing machine."

"Yes."

Minato looked haunted by what he had done to his son, the blessing and burden he had placed on his small shoulders, but it had to be done. His son and the third had made the ultimate sacrifice in order to save Konoha.

"Why would you place such a burden on him? Why your son?" Kakashi asked.

"It was because I knew my Naruto would be strong, that he would be able to pull through no matter what the world put him through... and because I wanted him to be a true hero to the village. He saved it, just as surely as anyone else." Minato said turning and beginning to walk away.

"Wait! So what do you want me to do about Naruto and Sakura?" Kakashi asked calling out to his former sensei.

"Have Sakura's memory wiped. I'll have a small chat with Naruto myself. Anything else?"

"Well... since you asked. Why did you pick me as team seven's Sensei? You know I haven't passed a group yet, so why wouldn't you put Naruto with a different sensei?"

Minato gave a small grin through the side of his lips before turning around. "Because if he wasn't ready then you would never pass him, and if he was ready... well know he'd have the best Sensei he could ever hope for. I'd trust you with my life Kakashi, and Naruto is a part of that life. I believe that you'll do everything in your power to keep that boy safe, and I have faith that you'll do just that."

With that Minato left the room, leaving Kakashi staring down at the Hokage desk in shock. His heartfelt like it was clenching painfully in his chest. A small smile graced his lips as his chest filled with pride. He'd make damn sure that team seven was ready for what was a head... and if they were then he was going to make sure that they are the best damn squad that Konoha had ever seen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

THE NEXT MORNING

Sakura was one of the first to arrive at the training site, her eyes looked red and puffy, as if she had either spent the night crying, or had a very restless sleep. Her slow lumber showed her exhaustion, while her constant yawns only solidified the image.

Sasuke arrived next, carefully observing the grounds as if expecting an attack at any minute. He warily made his way over to the sitting Sakura, half expecting her to leap up and begin sprouting her love for him again. He was surprised to find that the girl was fast asleep her eyes closed and her breathing methodical. Sighing he began to go over his katana's his body weaving through the movement's in a snake like manner.

The sun had just begun to rise when Naruto finally arrived, his hair looked a little mussed, and he appeared to be carrying some sort of scroll with him. Reading while he wiped the crust from his eyes. Sakura awoke at the sound of his footsteps while Sasuke glared in his direction.

"Your late, dobe."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and made his way to a large oak on the side of the training grounds, sitting to lean against the strong base and letting his body relax. Shifting until he found a comfortable position he re-opened the scroll and began to peruse the contents.

Seconds passed, turning into minutes, minutes turning into hours, with still no sign of their sensei. Sakura huffed when her stomach began to growl loudly.

"Where is he?" She asked, patting her stomach comfortingly.

"You don't know very much about Kakashi do you?" Naruto stated, not even looking up from his scroll.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, stopping his katana to glance over at the blonde.

"He's late to everything... well everything but what's really important. People tell him the mission time is usually hours before it actually is just so he'll show up only a little late."

"What?! Well then why did he have us come here so early then?"

"So we'd be tired, and he stopped us from eating so we'd be low on strength. He wants to see us in a mission like situation. Chances are you won't be very well rested on a mission, and you don't have the best nutrition. He wants to see how well we work under those circumstances." Naruto replied, finally looking up from his scroll.

Looking at Sakura's face he knew something was amiss. "Are you alright?" He asked her softly.

Seeming surprised by Naruto's question she quirked her lips ever so slightly before shaking her head, "It's nothing, really."

"Go on." He prompted.

Looking to her side to see if Sasuke was watching she turned back to Naruto upon realizing he had gone back to his katana's. "It's just my parents. My mom is really against me becoming a ninja, and she's upset that I passed the exam in the first place. She really doesn't want me to get hurt, and on top of that I went to Ino's last night and I was pushed into a room with her dad... I'm not sure what happened, but I can't remember part of the day, from where Kakashi finished questioning us, to when I was home in bed. It's really strange, and I'm a little scared."

Naruto froze upon hearing that Sakura's memory was wiped, although she doesn't seem to realize that was the case. No doubt higher forces were at work, and someone had heard what he had divulged to the teen in a moment of anger. And if Sakura's memory was wiped then there was a good chance that his would as well. If they were worried about that small piece of information he gave on the Uchiha history... then they would stop at nothing to stop him from revealing the other Konoha clans secrets he knew.

"Are you questioning whether you want to be a ninja or not? Or are you just worried that you are upsetting your parents?"

"A mixture of both I guess."

"You could always stop, and give up if that's what you really desire."

Sakura stopped at Naruto words. "But we're a team, if I give up then all of us get sent back to the academy in hopes of making a better team next year. You'd have to take the exam again."

"It doesn't really matter. It was a piece of cake really."Naruto said with a shrug.

"A piece of cake? You came dead last in the class exam." Sakura said with disbelief.

"Of course I did. Why would the demon container make anything but dead last?" Naruto said with a huff.

Sakura looked appalled at Naruto's insinuation that the exam marks were rigged to place him in the bottom category, but remained silent.

Naruto began again, "The only reason why they even passed me in the first place is because if I had failed my father would have looked into the matter. Passing with the lowest grade is one thing, but failing out entirely is another."

Sakura turned her eyes away with that comment, unable to meet Naruto's gaze. It remained silent between the two for a while, before the blonde Genin finally broke the tension.

"You shouldn't base your decision on Sasuke and I. We'll make another team the next year, but if you don't want to be a ninja and go through with it, then it could very well mean your life. This isn't a game Sakura, and if you joined simply because you wanted to garner Sasuke's attention then you should back out now. He'll never recognize you in that way if you're weak in your conviction. He admires strength, that's easy enough to see watching his adoration and obsession with his brother." Stated with finality, getting to his feet and walking away.

Sakura sat there quietly. Her minds going over Naruto's words carefully, realizing the wisdom of the teen and coming to decision.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto had decided to take a nap under one of the oaks. The sun having finally risen into the sky the shade from the tree protected him from the vicious rays. Even Sasuke who had been so determined before to use the time to train was now leaning under a shaded branch. Naruto awoke when he felt a presence to his side, looking over to see Sakura shifting to sit beside him.

He opened one eye, looking towards her while the other remained closed. He didn't want to attract Sasuke's attention, lest the girl decide that she indeed wasn't cut out for the ninja world. He wanted to protect her from Sasuke's wrath with the best of his ability, it wasn't in him to allow someone to suffer.

"Have you come to a decision?" He whispered out of the side of his mouth to stop Sasuke from over hearing.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'm not giving up. Not yet. I haven't really, truly giving this a chance, and for all know perhaps I was meant for this. I have good chakra control, I know the ninja handbook, and I want to know how good I could become. This is the first independent thing I've done, and I'll see it through... even if it kills me." Sakura said firmly, her green eyes sparkling with fervour.

Naruto nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. At that moment Kakashi arrived stepping out into the middle of the clearing by three posts. Sasuke strode out from his position under the branch, while Naruto helped Sakura to her feet and walked over to the teacher. Looking to the sky then back to his teacher Sasuke glared.

"You realize it's eleven am now, right?"

Kakashi gave the teen's a grin, his eye curving upwards. "Ma ma. What's with the looks?"

"You told us to meet you here at five... and it's now eleven... You're six hours late!" Sakura admonished.

"Nothing more than what I expected." Naruto murmured.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked.

"I got lost on the road to life." Kakashi replied.

"Aren't we all." Naruto said under his breath.

Kakashi heard the blonde's little comment and held off a small smile, before taking in the team's appearance. Sasuke looked majorly peeved, and roaring to go. Naruto seemed to be calm and well rested, while Sakura seemed to be relieved. The girl had lost some of the tension she was holding yesterday. He half wondering if it was having her memory wiped that caused the change, or something else entirely.

"Well your first task today is to retrieve these bells from me. When you do you'll get to have lunch before the next part of the exam." Kakashi said, holding up two bells.

"Why only two sensei? There's three of us." Sakura said.

"A keen observation. There are only two bells because there are only two lunches. The student who doesn't get a bell will be chained to the post and will have to watch as their teammates eat their lunches."

At that both Sasuke and Sakura stomachs rumbled ominously. The two looking down to scold their over zealous hunger.

"He probably did this because he's too cheap to buy three lunches." Naruto whispered to Sakura and Sasuke, causing the pinkette to let out a giggle, and Sasuke to smirk.

Kakashi sniffed his nose at the low belt comment to his wallet, but let it slide, instead deciding he'd take it out on the boy in training. "Well. With that in mind, let's begin."

In a flash both Sasuke and Sakura had disappeared into the forest surrounding the clear area. Naruto stood in front of Kakashi with his arms crossed. Kakashi felt ready to smack his head against something solid. The teen hadn't even bothered to hide himself. Of all the teams he had ever tested, and consequently failed, no one had ever pulled a move like this.

"I have a question for you before we fight. Now that Sakura and Sasuke are out of the way."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Were you the one who overheard the conversation between the three of us, and the one who ordered that Sakura's memory be wiped?"

Kakashi felt surprised by the teen's information gathering skills, no one had known of the mission to wipe Sakura's memory except from Minato, Kakashi, and Ino's father. It was to be kept secret that the teen's had ever even found out the information, let alone that the information was wiped.

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't. Only just now did you confirm my suspicions. Sakura said she had a blank in her memory when she went to visit Ino. My only conclusion was that her memory was wiped because she held information of importance. I doubt she would have anything of importance other than what I told them yesterday. I had no clue you were involved until just now. If you didn't respond I would have asked the Hokage."

"Your father."

"The Hokage." Naruto stated firmly. "His position comes before his family."

Sakura looked out at the pair through her hiding position in the tree's, 'What the hell is Naruto doing? Is he going to talk him into giving him a bell or something?' She wondered.

Meanwhile Sasuke was considering whether it would be the best time to attack now while he seemed distracted or to wait until Naruto made a move. The man seemed off guard, but you can never tell with Jounin. His brother warned him that they didn't get the position through messing around. That there was a reason why they were given the challenge of training the new batch of Genin groups... because they are the best.'

Kakashi quirked and eyebrow at the teen's response. "Your nothing like the others are you."

"Is that a statement or are you asking me?"

"Just an observation... Are you going to attack me any time soon?"

"Nah. I figure I'll just wait you or the others out, someone bound to attack sometime, and it's best not to reveal your hand until you have to."

"Very true. Well if you don't mind I think I'll get some light reading done if you aren't going to do anything."

With that Kakashi drew out a small orange book, Naruto could make out the form of a young woman being chased on the front by what seemed to be a man, with the words Icha Icha clear. Naruto made an eye movement to the tree where Sakura was hidden, visually motioning her to attack.

Sakura seemed perplexed by the look that Naruto was giving her, looking back to him and shaking her head, but Sasuke caught the look loud and clear. Quickly throwing a kunei from his position he leaped from the tree, intent on attacking. Sakura realizing that an attack was going on leaped into the fray. All three student's moved upon the jounin at the same time, Naruto attacking head on, with Sakura and Sasuke flanking either side.

Kakashi dodged a punch thrown by Sakura only to swivel away from a low kick to his thigh by Sasuke, shifting into a back flip to elude an upper cut thrown by Naruto. His book lay on the ground forgotten as he began an intricate dance with his students, dodging every physical movement thrown his way. Naruto finally got a grip on one of his arm's, Sakura holding onto the other leaving him open to Sasuke.

"When I tell you let go and get yourselves out of the way fast." Sasuke warned.

Naruto and Sakura nodded, getting into position while Kakashi wondered what the teen had in mind. With a quick series of hand signals the boy took a deep breath, signalling his teammate to let go. With that Sakura and Naruto leaped away, just as Sasuke let loose a large fireball, engulfing the form of their sensei. When the flames finally came down Sakura looked upon the ashes in amazement.

"You killed him." She gasped, turning away from the pile in disgust.

Sasuke looked perplexed, while Naruto remained silent. Sakura looked away from the mess, before stopping to spot something sparkling near the base of the tree.

"It's one of the bells. He must have dropped it while we were fighting before he died..." Stepping forward she bent down to pick it up just as Naruto called out 'no' and attempted to pull her away. The both were pulled up by their ankles to a large rope, while Kakashi's hand burst from under the ground to pull Sasuke down into a crevice he had dug, trapping the boy in the dirt.

Sakura managed to twist her body in a way that allowed her to look at the grounds. Upon spotting Sasuke's head upon the ground with no body in sight she promptly fainted, her body hanging limply from the tree, while both Naruto and Sasuke grumbled.

"You did a good job. You almost had me there." Kakashi said with a grin, watching Sasuke glare from his position in the ground while Naruto remained silent, swaying slightly while hanging from the tree. "It takes a lot more than three genin to over take me."

Smiling to himself Kakashi moved to pick up his book, grabbing it lightly in his hand. As soon as the novel was within inches of his waist it transformed into Naruto, who reached forward, and speedily snatched the two bells from his belt, before leaping away. Kakashi stood frozen for a moment before allowing a grin to cross his lips.

"Well done. You're the first team to ever retrieve the bells from me. Naruto, I believe you earned yourself a lunch." He said, patting the teen on top of his head.

"No sir. We all do. If it weren't for Sakura and Sasuke distracting you I would have never been able to transform into the book. They did just as much as me."

Kakashi nodded, and stared at the ground for a moment, before motioning for Naruto to go free Sakura while he freed Sasuke. Sasuke seemed angry, unhappy that Naruto had retrieved the bells, while he was trapped in the ground, but pleased that Naruto had acknowledged his help. While Sakura seemed relieved that Sasuke was in one piece, instead of decapitated as she had believed, and that Kakashi wasn't burnt to a crisp.

Offering the two lunches to Naruto Kakashi was pleased to see the teen open them and present the boxes to his two teammates. Sakura shyly took the bento while Sasuke glared at the box for a few moments, before nodding his head and accepting it graciously. Sakura took a piece of sushi and motioned to Naruto to take a bite, which he did with a small smile, while Sasuke repeated the action while Sakura took her own bite of her meal. Within a few moments the boxes were emptied, and the teen's appeared to be sedated.

They looked to Kakashi expectantly. Kakashi stretched and stood before the three at his full height. "Now I'm sure you were under the impression that if you had retrieved the bells that you would pass my test. But that's not the case."

Protests formed on the teen's lips before quickly being cut off from Kakashi's hand. "In the world of ninja's those who break the rules are considered scum, but those who don't take care of their friends are even worse scum. I think you've all showed great promise as a team. You worked well together, and even stood up for one another. Naruto you both took a dive to save Sakura, and gave up the two lunches. You Sakura and Sasuke both selflessly shared the lunches that you had been given, and went to help Naruto when he motioned to you. As it is I think you'll make a wonderful team... congratulations, you pass."

Smiles passed the lips of both Sakura and Naruto while Sasuke's eyebrow furrowed. "So if we didn't work well together as a team you wouldn't have passed us? Not even if we had retrieved the bells on our own."

"That's right. If I did not see that connection as a team I would not have passed you, even if you did manage to retrieve the bells."

Sasuke looked horrified at the prospect of failing despite accomplishing the task set out. Kakashi was worried, despite how they had come together there would no doubt be difficulties with this team, but he was determined to make this work. He had the trust of the Hokage, and he wasn't going to mess this up. He wasn't going to make a mistake like he did with Obito. This time he would do it right, because this team was something special.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So has anyone's opinion of Minato changed? Or do you still think he's the scum he was before?

Do you hate Sasuke and Sakura? Or are you growing fond?

Give me your opinion on the chapter, what you think may happen or what might change, and are you surprised to find that Itachi didn't kill off the clan? Don't worry, I'll reveal what happened there a little later in the story.

Ta Ta for now!


	3. We Can Be Strong

Note: Alright so I wake up one morning after looking through my reviews to discover… what could possibly be the longest review I have other received, other than the one that my friend once sent me that simply repeated the word 'hot' over five pages. Not only was it long, but it had so many theories I had to read it twice to actually catch all of what was being analyzed. And honestly… I'm not sure whether to be insanely happy, or scared… kame… are you in my brain? It's sort of scary how much of it was actually predicted correctly, or at least was partially correct. I won't be delving too much into the past of Naruto at the moment… but more will be revealed. For now… keep out of my brain… I wouldn't want to traumatize you with the rest that's in there.

As for Minato… well the general consensus is that people hate him. So I give up. I'll make him into the villain. Although there are bigger fish to fry in the fiction… as you'll find.

**We Can Be Strong**

Chapter 3

There are many terms to describe Naruto, enigmatic, charming, sincere, pure, brilliant, sweet, honest, shocking, amazing, mysterious, open, delightful, engaging, appealing , kind, adorable, pleasant, attractive, thoughtful, and good-natured. However at the moment only one word came to Kakashi's mind. Annoying.

Naruto was rubbing the scratch marks on his face as he walked with his team back to the mission's office, cargo in hand. Carting the beast around was troublesome as Shikamaru would put it, but Sakura had refused to carry it, Sasuke didn't want to mar his beautiful mug, and he didn't even bother to ask Kakashi knowing the answer already.

"Why is it that we can't go on a more difficult mission? Is it my father? Is it? Is he the one pulling the strings? We'll never progress unless we try something a little more challenging. I mean weeding gardens, baby sitting and rescuing cats is a blast, don't get me wrong, but there's just something about having to wash your uniform every day because of bodily liquids other than blood that kinda irks me."

Kakashi rolled his one visible eye, tuning out the teen while Sasuke and Sakura internally agreed with Naruto's prognosis. Kakashi could feel a head ache coming on and if the pounding he was currently feeling was only the beginning he knew this was going to be a big one.

"I'm not one for complaining usually, but I'd like at least one day where I wouldn't have to clean vomit from my clothing." Naruto said, pointedly looking at Sakura.

Catching the look she guiltily looked back, before tilting her head to the side. "What? Oh come on! It was one time ok! And you smelled like pus filled baby diapers."

"You really did smell like something had died on you Dobe... something that had been festering colonies of growth for a while at that."Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Fine. Let's see you guys deal with garbage duty next time then. You can go searching through mounds of crap to find someone's lost wedding ring. I mean I found it didn't I?"

"Yes. Yes you did. Well done." Kakashi said, a smile hiding underneath his mask.

Naruto glared towards the form of his sensei, before quirking the corner of his lips, attempting to stop himself from smiling. Despite the fact that the team had been doing mundane mission they really were important for team dynamics, and he was getting along well with Sasuke and Sakura. They had even taken to joining him for lunch on a few occasions. Even if Naruto had to wade through a million garbage piles it would be worth it, because had finally felt like he had friends who could recognize him for who he was instead of who he was connected to.

"Pervert."

"Brat."

Kakashi stared down the teen for a few moments before grinning and pulling the teen into a headlock. Naruto flailed for a few seconds for show, before slipping from the hold with ease. Kakashi had taken to attacking the teen's with various holds throughout their training at random intervals to teach them methods of escape. Despite the level of training some ninja received, taijutsu was one of the lesser taught subjects, unless of course you happened to be Maito Gai's student. Despite its use in training, Kakashi also enjoyed using it to piss of his students. Sasuke would always pout and growl at the more difficult holds, while Sakura had taken to spouting obstinacies at her sensei. Naruto would generally take it in good nature, sometimes even attempting to reverse the situation, and ultimately failing, something which amused the jounin to no end.

Kakashi gave Naruto's hair a small ruffling before stepping away again. It was tough not to grow attached to the blonde. Although quiet at first the teen had begun to start opening up to his team members, showing his more playful side. He was a ball of energy, always on the go, enthusiastic and exhausting, but he kept the team laughing and brought them together. It was going to be hard with this group. Letting them go and become their own ninja's, knowing that they would be off on missions that could mean the end of their lives, but it was enjoyable to see them as they were now, untainted by the horrors of the world, happy, carefree and innocent. It would change for them, but Kakashi would enjoy every moment of their innocence while it lasts, because in a flash it would be gone.

"Ma. If you want a different mission so badly why don't you ask for one yourselves. You wanna wear the big ninja panties then you're going to have to earn them." Kakashi said with a grin, leading the group towards the assignment office.

"You and your panties, pervert." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke's lip twitched slightly but he staved off any emotion that would dare cross his face that wasn't in the form of a glare or smirk. Sakura let out a muffled giggle, turning her head away from Kakashi to

avoid his wrath.

'Yes. This was the Naruto I remember.' Kakashi thought with a groan. 'What happened to that shy but confident boy I met a few weeks ago? They grow up so fast, look... he's already in the rebellious stage.' Kakashi mused, looking back towards the boy mocking him. 'The brat.'

Despite Kakashi's complaining he was fond of all of his students, especially Naruto. It was nice to see the boy, he was there when he was just born, to when he was growing up. It regretted the mission that took him away from the boy, but was happy to see that he still harboured a piece of that boy that he had known. That strong boy he had always secretly admired.

"I say we do it." Sakura said with confidence.

"So we're going to ask for a higher mission?"

"A C ranked would be a nice change." Sasuke remarked.

"A C? Why not a B? Or even an A?" Naruto thought out loud.

"Sure. And while we're at it why don't we just do an S ranked, dobe. Come on. We're only genin. We'd never get assigned a mission of that level." Sasuke said with a scoff.

"I know, but a man can dream can't he?"

"Yeah, but only in your dream's Naruto." Sakura said, allowing a tiny bit of her pink tongue to peek out from between her lips.

Naruto pouted as Sakura and Sasuke had a laugh at his expense, while Kakashi watched on in amusement.

"We're here brats. Now get into begging position, because you'll be doing all the work here today."

The three genin entered in anticipation, holding their breathes as they entered into the building. They were ready and willing to do whatever it took to get a higher ranked mission. They wanted... no they needed it.

Just as team seven entered though the door they were greeted with a brilliant smile, and a flash of blonde hair. "Kakashi! Just the man I was looking for, I've got a mission that needs to be taken care of immediately by your team. It's an escort mission to the country of wave, we have no one else available at the moment, and I figure it could do your team some good to get out." Minato said with a wink.

"What ranking is it sir?" Sasuke asked.

"A C mission. Nothing special, but at least you'll be getting out of the village eh?" He said with a smile, looking towards Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke were all smiles, while Naruto remained silent. His ears only perking when they were introduced to their client. He didn't even bother to retort when the man insulted his size, as well as his ability. Not even as they separated to gather their belongs did Naruto say a word. It wasn't until they had left the village that the weight on Naruto's shoulder's seemed to have been lifted, allowing him to un-tense.

Sakura had pulled him back from the group to ask him what was wrong. "Nothing really Sakura. I just felt werid in there. It was like he did it for me, but he was trying too hard to pass it off as something that had just come up. I can't help but feel that he specially picked us for this, but he was attempting to be modest for me. It just gave me the chills."

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah. I sorta felt like that too. Maybe he didn't want anyone to think that he was showing preference for you."

"Yeah. Or maybe he just wanted me out of the village."

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

"What? I mean it's true. Who wants their demon son hanging out here all the time?"

Sakura quieted at that, "You're not like that."

"How do you know? How do you know I'm not the demon huh? How do you know that I'm not just trying to trick you like all the other's before I strike when you least expect it? Huh?!" Naruto hissed.

Sakura looked away from Naruto's piercing gaze, and shuffled her feet. "You just aren't. Ok? Or was that story you told us a trick too? About the fox demon who was just looking for a companion, only to be shunned by everyone... Why are you trying to push me away Naruto? I want to be your friend." Sakura pleaded, grabbing and hold of Naruto arm and pulling him into a hug.

The teen stiffened at the arms that came around his shoulders, but relaxed when he realized Sakura meant him no harm. 'A friend. I haven't had one of those in a long time.' Naruto thought sadly. 'But maybe I'll have some new ones, ones who'll stick with me this time.' He thought looking towards Sasuke, looking back at the two with an odd expression on his face, while Kakashi appeared to be smiling at the interaction.

"I'd like that. I'd like to be your friend." Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear and hugging her back.

Sakura's face broke out into a brilliant smile. She was happy to have another friend, despite her beauty she remained alone for most of her childhood, friendless until Ino came along. Even then she had lost her best friend over a stupid Uchiha rivalry. It was pointless, and the first thing Sakura was going to do once she got back to Konoha was make up with her, there was no reason for her to lose a best friend over a rivalry with a boy who she very much doubted even liked girls. Ino could have Sasuke for all Sakura cared. After all, she had a whole clan to look through for her own.

Sakura smiled as Naruto released her from the hug, and began back on the path. Tazuna muttering something about children with hormone's while Naruto and Sakura flushed. Sakura had no interest in Naruto in that way. Don't get her wrong, he was a cute, but there's something to be said about dating a boy who's prettier than you are. Naruto flushed for another reason, Sakura was a pretty girl, and he was sure any boy would be happy to date her. However his preferences were a little, crooked shall we say.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, happy to have avoided his bumbling fan girl, hoping to have passed on her adoration to Naruto. Perhaps the dobe would be of some use after all. If he could keep her occupied then she would be out of his hair, and everyone would be happy.

Passing a puddle Kakashi's eye's flashed, drawing Naruto's attention to the puddle. A sudden realization hit him just as they passed it, there had been no rain in Konoha for days. That puddle wasn't natural. Just as he opened his mouth to warn the group the attackers were upon them, catching Kakashi within their chain they tore him into pieces within seconds. The rest of team seven watching on in horror. Sakura had let out a gasp of shock, before being pushed to the side by Naruto. It was all happening in slow motion to the teen. Kakashi was down, and a set of claws were swiftly heading towards Sakura and the client. Naruto had to make a split second decision, pushing Sakura out of the way and leaping in front of the client himself.

He grunted as he felt the impact of a claw in his shoulder, before he pushed back with a kunei, Sasuke right behind him. Sakura quickly getting back to her feet took up position between the client and the attackers, while Sasuke and Naruto took form, Naruto heading for the one on the right while Sasuke attacked the one on the left. Within a blink of an eye the set of chains was being released, Naruto and Sasuke releasing their kunei to pin the chains to the tree, while knocking their attackers on the head. Sakura allowed herself to relax slightly, smiling as Naruto and Sasuke headed back towards her. Within a flash the two attackers got up from their spots on the ground swiftly moving towards their target, Tazuna. Sakura had no time to react, merely closing her eyes and awaiting what would be her swift death.

However when the kunochi opened her eyes she was surprised to see Kakashi with the two attackers in a head lock, having killed the pair simultaneously. Sasuke and Naruto remained frozen in shock and anger. They should have never turned their backs on an enemy, presumed defeated or not. Sakura let out the breathe of air she had taken while Tazuna appeared pale.

"I thought you were dead sensei." Sakura said.

"Not quite. Substitution is useful in more than just classroom exercises." He stated simply. "I assume you both know what you did wrong." Kakashi said, looking back towards Naruto and Sasuke.

The pair nodded their heads, shame heavy in their hearts. It was their first C ranked mission and they had already screwed up.

"Aside from that mistake you both did very well. Considering this is now what should have been ranked as a 'B' class mission."

Sakura let out a little gasp, while Tazuna appeared to shrink more into himself. Kakashi turned around to stare the man down.

"Why did you lie to us?"

"I didn't, perhaps they were just after some Konoha ninja." He replied, refusing to make eye contact with the jounin.

"Another lie. They could have easily attacked Sasuke and I while our backs were turned, but they went directly for you. Also when they first attacked, after taking out their biggest threat, they went after you. You were their target." Naruto said, grimacing as he held his shoulder.

Kakashi looked back to Naruto sharply, before overtaking the teen in a stride, and ripping off his sweater. "You were cut by a claw. This look's fairly deep." Kakashi said, observing the wound.

"It's only a flesh wound." Naruto replied with a small laugh.

"Their claws were poisoned. We'll have to get you back tot eh village so they can bleed the poison out, and there we can have you re-assigned a new team, and a higher ranking."

"Please don't!" Tazuna said, grasping Kakashi's arm. "My village gave everything they had in order for me to hire who I could. A 'C' ranked mission was all I could afford. If you don't help us our people will die, I can't even express to you how badly we need this." He begged.

"Be that as it may. You've already jeopardized my team by not supplying us with the information we needed, and we are not qualified to take on a mission of this magnitude."

"But you are a jounin are you not. You could take of a mission like this on your own, please do not abandon me and my people. Without your help we will die."

Kakashi sighed, he was doubtful. His team wasn't fully trained enough for a mission like this, they weren't ready, and yet they had already proved themselves. "Although I would like to help, I have a teammate in need of medical attention and – Naruto!"

Naruto had had enough of all the talking. There was a man in need of their help, and hell if he was going to let something small like a stabbed shoulder stop him from completing his first 'B' rank mission. 'So I just have to bleed the poison out. Easy enough, I know how to bleed.' With that the teen had grabbed a clean kunei from his pouch and shoved it deep into the cut, allowing a flow of blood to gush forth from the wound. Grunting with the pain Naruto allowed himself to relax, already feeling the effect of the poison seep out from his body, however with that feeling came a darkness surrounding his eyes, as the world became dull around him.

Kakashi rushed over to the teen's side, holding him in his arms as he sank to the ground. A few moments passed before Naruto's eyes re-opened and a small smile crossed his lips. "I'm ready to go sensei!"

Kakashi shook his head at the teen's enthusiastic message, instead moving aside the torn material of his shirt to observe a closed wound. Naruto had already healed. Kakashi couldn't help but let the boy out of his arms and take a step away.

Frowning Naruto looked down to inspect his wound, upon seeing it already closed the boy's eyes dulled as he turned away from the group. "Hn. Guess the fur ball decided that he wanted me alive and unmarred for this one huh?' He said quietly. "It's a useful thing to have isn't it?" Naruto said with a sarcastic laugh.

Sakura flinched. She knew that Naruto hurt every time the Kyuubi was mentioned, but it must have been hard to see direct evidence that he held the creature. Sasuke shook his head, despite Naruto's sarcasm the beast was a gift of sorts. What ninja wouldn't kill in order to heal that quickly? The dobe had to get his senses in order. Kakashi felt guilt wash over his body. He shouldn't had stepped away from Naruto, not when the boy needed him.

Kakashi took a step forward and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and squeezed lightly, letting the boy know that despite what had happened, he was sorry and he was here for him. Naruto froze before relazing into the hand on his shoulder. Allowing a small smile to cross his lips he raised his own hand to place it over Kakashi's softly, before shrugging it off and lifting his head. There shone a smile that could brighten any day.

"We'll save your village Tazuna, you can count on me! That's a promise, and I don't go back on my promises, because that's my way of the ninja... So let's not dawdle! We've got ourselves a village to save!"

Sakura smiled at the return of the Naruto she had begun to think of as her friend, while Sasuke was just happy that the dobe was back to normal. He would hate to have to deal with an emotional brat during the journey. Even Tazuna allowed himself to smile at the boy's return. There was something about the kid that made you want to believe that everything would be alright, and that you could trust him. Kakashi smiled at the boy who confidently took off towards the direction of wave, unwavering in his steps and conviction.

If there was one word that could describe Naruto it would be positive, because he was positive that they would be able to accomplish anything. 'Together we can be strong.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry. I realize that this is short… but I didn't want to go into the next part just yet otherwise this chapter would take forever. So hopefully this will tide you over until the next one… where things really start changing.


	4. Just One Moment

Note: -- Okay

Note: -- Okay! Okay! I get the message. No making Minato evil. I won't… I promise, but I'm going to be honest with you guys now. There will be times when you're going to hate and love the characters in here. Times where you want to smack them for being stupid, and other times when you just want to make voodoo dolls out of them to get them to do what you want. There are going to be secrets that you don't know about until later, and time's that won't even be revealed until the final chapter. I just ask that you keep an open mind. Minato isn't going to be evil, but he will be a villain at times, and other's when you'll (hopefully) just want to hug him to death. But mostly I think you'll want to strangle for to death for this next chapter.

**Just One Moment**

Chapter 4

A chill went down Naruto's back as they travelled silently over the dark waters on their way to Wave. Mist encompassed the boat, as the oar's man silently paddled away, the quiet lap of waves against the hull seemed amplified in Naruto's mind. Knowing that if they were discovered there was a good chance they would all be killed.

Tazuna had so kindly informed them of the situation they were in when Kakashi demanded a straight answer. They were up against a powerful business man by the name of Gatou. His plan was to stop the villagers from building the bridge in order to monopolize the trade within the area, effectively stopping free trade. He had already commandeered the boating industry in the area, stopping them not only from receiving supplies, but also help.

The oar's man was part of the group that wanted to help Tazuna... but if he were found to have been helping he and his family would no doubt be killed by the rouge ninja's that Gatou had hired. They silently exited the boat, thanking the oar's man for his help, watching as he took off into the mist, disappearing from their site.

Naruto's first thought upon entering the village was that he now knew what hell looked like. The villagers looked thin and underfed, with dark circles under their eyes. The produce they had to offer was minimal, and what was offered wasn't fresh. When Tazuna said that his village would die without their help Naruto had thought he was over exaggerating, now he could see that they were indeed on the precipice, and getting closer to falling every day. They needed that bridge like fish needed water.

For once in his life Kakashi had felt that he had done something right by agreeing to help these people. It had been a while since he had done work simply for the charity of it, but this was the biggest charity case if he had ever seen one. If it was possible for him and his team to help them then he would do his best. However his first priority was to keep everyone alive.

The group began to move into the forest towards Tazuna's house. Naruto 's head shot up as he smelled something off to the side, sending a kunai flying he set of a chain reaction in the group. Kakashi who was already on caution drew a kunai, and got into attack position, while Sakura and Tazuna jumped back. Sasuke stood on guard watching the tree's where Naruto had sent his weapon flying. Kakashi cautiously stepped forward to analyze the area, seeing only a frightened white rabbit.

Sakura frowned, and smacked Naruto on the shoulder. "You shouldn't just send weapons flying, you scared the crap out of me."

Naruto appeared to be pale, looking off towards a different section of forest, his hand clenching around another kunai, while his eyes made a flash of contact with those staring at them from the trees.

"We're not alone." Kakashi said looking at the rabbit.

Naruto gulped. "No. We're not."

Kakashi looked up towards Naruto and followed his gaze, his eyes widening before shouting for the team to get down. Naruto was already two steps ahead of him, pulling Sakura and Tazuna to the ground with him, while Kakashi and Sasuke threw themselves down seconds before a large sword passed over their bodies.

A loud thunk echoed as the blade wedged itself into the tree, and a figure moved onto of the sword. Naruto looked up from his position, Kakashi's arm laying over his waist, while Sakura and Tazuna lay safely under him. Sasuke was already up on his feet, with Kakashi and Naruto not far behind, while Sakura helped Tazuna to his feet.

One look at the man and his sword and Naruto knew who it was. "Momochi Zabuza." He whispered.

Zabuza tilted his head to look more closely at Naruto before grinning at the boy through his bandages. Naruto could feel a shiver run down his spine, but he held the man's gaze, refusing to back down. A few tense moments later Zabuza broke contact, seemingly pleased with what he had seen. "Nicely done brat, yes I am Momochi Zabuza."

"The demon of the mist. Also known as Silent Killer." Kakashi stated, lifting his headband off his eye.

"Ah yes. And you would be Sharingan Kakashi. The Copycat ninja of Konoha." Zabuza replied.

Sasuke appeared taken back by the revelation, as far as he knew Kakashi held no relation to the Uchiha's... how could he have obtained a Sharingan eye? Looking upon his sensei's face he was hit with the realization that despite how unreal it seemed, his sensei did in fact have the eye.

With a flash Zabuza was gone re-appearing on the pond, while mist began to encircle the group. Naruto moved closer to Sakura and Tazuna, with Sasuke taking up position on the other side. Within moments the killing intent hit them, the sheer force of the man's power sent tingles down their spines, and fear into their hearts.

As the man began to list of possible ways to kill the group Sasuke began to panic. Unaware where the enemy was attacking from he felt like he should move away from the large grouping, where they would make a bigger target. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"He wants you to separate from us. That way he can kill us off one by one." Naruto explained, also taking hold of Sakura.

"But here we're sitting ducks." Sasuke said now completely unnerved.

Kakashi looked back to Sasuke in complete seriousness and said, "I will never let my comrades die again."

Without warning Zabuza appeared between Kakashi and Sasuke moving to attack the boy. "There's no help now." The man whispered in the boy's ear as he swung his weapon.

Before he could complete his swing Kakashi had plunged his kunai deep into the man's stomach, before he exploded in a splash of water. 'A clone, then-where?' Before Kakashi could complete his thought he was cut in half with a sword to the stomach. Sakura gasped, but was relieved to see the blood swiftly turn into water. Zabuza surprised by the turn of event's was trapped with a kunai to the neck, unable to move.

Kakashi was pleased, but his pleasure quickly turned to panic when Zabuza dispersed in a cloud of water before a kick in the chest sent him flying into the water.

"You're foolish. You should have stayed out of the water."

With that final statement Zabuza disappeared from the group and had trapped a water logged Kakashi in a water prison. Kakashi still slightly disorientated from the kick and landing took a few moments to gather his bearings... and when he did he was horrified to see that he had failed his students. He was trapped and he was thus in no position to help them. Their only option would be to run for it.

"Run! Get out of here now, you're no match for him!" Kakashi yelled towards the group, his eyes meeting the horrified ones of Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto stood firm looking to Zabuza, then to Kakashi, and finally Tazuna and his own team.

Zabuza had already created another water clone that was advancing on the group, and with Kakashi trapped and unable to help them there were few options for Naruto.

"There's no way we'd make it out. Not all of us at the least. Tazuna is far to slow to keep up with us, he'd be the first killed, with Sakura not far behind. If by chance we could get past the water clone, which he would make another of no doubt, then we would still have to fight Zabuza himself. Not even mentioning his friend in the wings."

At that Zabuza's head perked up and his position became tense. "How did you know about that?"

Naruto met his gaze unwavering. "I smelled him."

Zabuza smiled at that, and with a tilt of his head he motioned for his partner to come out from the wings. "It appears that you were sniffed out Haku."

A lithe figure appeared to float down from the trees. Despite the boy's small stature he was an imposing figure, his mask allowed no emotions to pass on to the group, while his kimono was dark much like his shorts with a ragged bottom. In Naruto's opinion he looked like a dark angel.

Kakashi felt his heart drop. What Naruto had said was true. There was little to no chance that the group would survive, running or not. They did not have the skill to defeat twos class fighters, and even if they ran they would still be picked off one by one. Naruto was following along the same wave length as Kakashi, calculating his opinions he came to a final decision.

"You're missing nin... correct?"

Zabuza looked towards the boy in amusement. "Yes we are."

"And you are nin for hire correct?"

Zabuza smiled at that. "Yes we are."

"What would you say if I said we could offer you something better than what Gatou has to offer in exchange for letting us go?"

Zabuza was now grinning full force. "I'd say I'm listening."

Naruto took a deep breathe. There was a good chance that what he was about to attempt would fail, but he had to give it his best, he would not let him team down.

"I'm the son of the 4th Hokage of Konoha. I am also the container of the demon Kyuubi no Kitsune, and I offer myself to you as a hostage to do with what you like in exchange for allowing my compatriots to go free. "

Zabuza quirked an eyebrow. "You're the son of the 4th? One of the greatest ninja ever known, and one of the most powerful?"

"Yes."

"You look just like a normal runt to me."

Naruto bit his bottom lip before taking his jacket off, swiftly followed by his shirt. "Hey kid stripping isn't going to help your case. Not that I mind or anything, but I don't think that's one of the things I want to do with you as a hostage."

Naruto glared at the figure. "I'm trying to prove a point here." With that Naruto closed his eyes and summoned his chakra, causing a seal to appear around his navel.

Zabuza and Haku started at the revelation. "Well I'll be damned. The kid was telling the truth." Zabuza said with surprise.

"So why should we let your friends here go? We could easily just kill them and still take you hostage."

"Not quite." Naruto said, taking out a kunai.

"That didn't work for your sensei what makes you think you can do anything?" Zabuza said with a smirk.

"It's not for you. It's for me." Naruto said holding the kunai to his chest just above his heart. "If youlay a finger on them I'll kill myself, and any money you might have seen from selling off the 'weak point' of the 4th will be lost." To prove his point Naruto pressed the metal into his skin allowing a slight dribble of blood to flow.

"Naruto don't!" Kakashi yelled through his prison.

Sakura and Sasuke stood in awe of what their teammate was willing to do to protect them. They had no clue what to say. Sakura started to cry silently tears falling from her eyes, while Sasuke gained a new respect for Naruto. Tazuna couldn't believe the fortitude of the small boy he had thought to be useless, he felt his heart grow heavy. Another sacrifice made because of the working's of Gatou. His blood began to boil beneath his skin.

Haku watched on silently. The boy was willing to give up everything, including his own life to protect his friends. To protect his special people. He would not allow the boy to harm himself. With that Haku tugged Zabuza's arm, when Zabuza turned to him he began. "Take the offer."

"You want to?"

"Yes."

"Well you heard the boy. We accept. Now get over here before we change our minds."

Naruto hesitantly removed the kunai from his chest, picking up his jacket and shirt and walked over to the group. He stopped when he felt the weight of Sakura latch onto his back, burying her head into the crevice between his neck and shoulder. Her arm wrapped around his front. He could feel her tears streaming down his back. She was whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over again before he turned around and gave her a small hug.

Sasuke grasped Naruto's and gave it a small squeeze, before he felt himself being pulled into the group hug, Naruto's arm's wrapping around him. It had been so long since Sasuke had been hugged, not by his mother, not by his father, and not by his brother who was so rarely there. It was... nice. It wasn't until Naruto had finally let go and Sakura moved to give him space that Sasuke realized that he might never see the blonde again, that he might be killed by a foreign enemy as revenge against the forth, or that he might be used as a tool to make his father weak. For all he knew this was the last moment he would ever see the dobe he had slowly and reluctantly become fond of. And it hurt. It hurt more than Sasuke had expected.

Naruto took a deep breathe, unable to look up to meet his captors eye as he stood in front of them. Finally looking up he was met with Kakashi's pained look. The man appeared to be hurting inside and that in turn hurt Naruto. He was doing the only thing he could think of, he had to save his team... no... his family. He mouthed the word's 'I'm sorry' to his sensei who shook his head.

"Please Naruto... don't do this." Kakashi was near the brink of pleading with the small boy. But Naruto merely shook his head. He had to do this, and it was worth it to save his loved ones.

As an arm latched around his waist Naruto turned to look at Kakashi one last time. "Goodbye Kakashi sensei."

"Naruto!"

With that the three disappeared, and the water prison surrounding Kakashi released, allowing him to go free.

In just one moment Kakashi had lost another comrade. Just like Obito someone else sacrificed themself because of his mistakes. As the water flowed down from his form Kakashi's eyes flashed with fire. Summoning his nin dogs he sent them off to catch Naruto's scent, while sending Sasuke and Sakura to Tazuna's to protect him. He would find Naruto and bring him back. He wouldn't fail, not this time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Again. Short I know. But I felt like it should end there for now. Anyways I'll hopefully be able to do the next chapter soon as well... and boy it's going to be a doozy. You'll finally get some flashbacks, and I'm going to really start messing with the Naruto plot.


	5. I Have Had Enough Of Crime

I Have Had Enough Of Crime

**I Have Had Enough Of Crime**

Chapter 5

Naruto felt woozy as he emerged from the transport jutsu. If it weren't for the strong arm around his waist he would have fallen flat on his ass. As it was he was heavily leaning on the figure behind him for support. He felt an arm grab a hold of his and pulling him into a balanced position. Turning to his side he saw who had helped him.

"Thank you. Haku was it?"

"Yes, and you are Naruto Uzumaki... strange." Haku said, while leading the boy into a small hut.

"What is?"

"Your last name. Many would think that it would be Namikage like your father's." Haku said knowingly, sitting the boy down on a chair placed by a window in the room.

"It's a long story." Naruto mumbled, looking away from the figure.

Haku sat staring at the boy for a few moment's before nodding and removing his mask, placing it on a small countertop. Zabuza entered back into the room before giving Haku a small signal and exiting again.

"Zabuza will be gone for a little while, and without him we cannot make any decisions on what to do with you. So how about you tell me your little story."

"There's not much to tell to be honest. When I was just a baby I was going to inherit my father's name, or at least I think I would have. Then Kyuubi attacked our village, and was sealed into me. After that I took on my mother's maiden name even though they married shortly after my birth. I guess he'd rather not have a demon take after his name."

"You aren't a demon though."

Naruto looked at Haku, truly looked at Haku for the first time. Lookign upon Haku's feature he had determined two things. One. That the boy was very pretty, and if he didn't know he was a man he could have easily mistaken him for a woman. And Two. He was telling the truth.

"Why do you think so? You don't even know me."

"I know that you were willing to sacrifice everything to protect your special people. I know that even though you aren't restrained, or bound by any means you haven't attempted to attack me, or escape, keeping true to your promise, and three... you look more like an angel than a demon."

At that Naruto blushed, just as Zabuza walked into the room. Looking back between a smirking Haku and a blushing Naruto he allowed himself a small guttural laugh before smacking Haku on the shoulder lightly.

"Already putting the moves on the boy. He's only just gotten here, and I've only been gone for a few minutes. Is my tool already lonely?" Zabuza said mockingly, rubbing a few strands of Haku's silky hair through his fingers.

"I've always been alone without you." Haku replied, getting to his feet and placing a chaste kiss on the corner of Zabuza's bandaged lips.

At that the man ripped away his mask, and pulled Haku to his body, his hand nearly crushing the boy's lips with the force of his passion. Naruto had to look away his face flaming red as the two became more... heated. When they finally forced themselves to separate for lack of oxygen they couldn't help but find amusement at Naruto's flushed skin.

"S-so are you two... uh..."

"Lovers?" Zabuza said bluntly, cringing when Haku smacked him on the arm.

"Yes." Naruto said with another blush.

"Yes we are. Does that surprise you?" Zabuza asked.

"It's just not what I expected when I read the bingo book. You were listed as a traitor, attempting to kill the Mizukage, and failing. They said you fled the country with a charge, who I assume would be you Haku." Haku nodded at the assumption. "You have so many names to you, but most call you a demon. So how... how can a demon love?"

Zabuza seemed taken aback by the question, before his brow furrowed in contemplation. "I couldn't tell you. It just happened. From the moment I saw this small boy on the bridge, who was one of the first to look me in the eye I couldn't look away. Then he just had to pull on the heart strings by saying –"

"You have the same eyes as me." Haku finished clasping Zabuza's hand within his own. "After that

He trained me, raised me, and took care of me. I was an orphan-"

Naruto couldn't help but lean forward. He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about this boy who could love a demon.

"The country of the mist was plagued with civil wars, and the majority of those used to fight were members of clans with bloodlines. Those with bloodline limits began feared and hated within the country to the point that people with them were being hunted and killed, those that remained went into hiding, refusing to show their skills. My mother had the bloodline but kept it well hidden, that was until I was born. She had hoped that it wouldn't pass on, but it did. She tried to get me to keep it secret and never show it but I was too young to understand the implications. My father saw me using the limit one day, and determined that my mother had a bloodline. He killed her the same day, and when he started to come after me I panicked. My bloodline lashed out and killed him. After that I fled, running as far away as I could. I could still see the tears in his eyes as he killed my mother then went after me. I felt like a monster. A demon. Then Zabuza came along, and I saw someone with-"

"The same eyes as me." Zabuza finished putting his arm around the boy's shoulders.

Naruto felt his heart clench. They were perfect for one another, tuned to the other's needs, and absolutely in love. Haku was no demon, and Zabuza protected what he cherished the most. Naruto could find no fault in that.

"It must be nice to be loved." Naruto thought out loud.

"Don't sound so down. Your little copy cat is currently hunting you down with everything he has. You have no idea the amount of effort I took to hide our trail from those summon dogs of his."

Naruto's head perked up at that information, his eyes widening. "Did you say summon dogs?"

"Yes."

Naruto's mind was whirling... could it be possible that... that Kakashi was. Oh gods. Was Kakashi Wolf?

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An eight year old Naruto could feel a set of eyes on him as he sat alone on the swing set, pushing his feet off the ground and allowing the gravel to fall slowly to the ground. He wanted nothing more than to go home and rip his bedroom to shreds and throw things. He wanted to damage something, or even just scream and cry himself to sleep. All things he couldn't do while being observed. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing the demon container cry.

He just wanted to be alone. A small smirk crossed his face. 'Perhaps I can be alone.' With that Naruto went about mentally devising a way to escape from his captors. It would take a lot of skill and creativity, but what was all that reading for as a child if not to develop his abilities?

Snake looked up from her perch in the tree, she watched to see that the brat was still there before looking back down at her scroll. She hated jobs like these. Watching a person became so tedious especially when they just spent hours sitting doing nothing. Couldn't the kid do something fun... like go play on the monkey bars, go down a slide, or even go play with some of the other kids? Snake paused before realizing that this was the Kyuubi child she was thinking about here, not a normal little boy. Still. It was boring.

Finishing off some of the paper work she had gotten behind on she looked up to see that Naruto was missing. At first she looked around the play ground to see if he had went to a different part, but within seconds she realized that either the boy was hiding on her or he had left the playground entirely.

"Shit."

Snake took off into the playground searching for clues to find the boy, looking for his chakra signature... looking for anything at all. Her search seemed fruitless until she came across a small messily hand written note laying in the sand.

'Just give me the day off and you'll get some free time too. Maybe then you can properly get

caught up on your paperwork, or you could just do it on time in the first place.

Naruto.'

Snake felt her blood boil. There was no way that such a little snot nosed brat was going to get away with calling her irresponsible like that. If he wanted some time alone then that exactly the opposite of what she was going to give him. Unfortunately the brat was good and there were no clues in sight. As much as she hated to admit it... she needed help. Activating the summons in two scrolls and setting them to the ground she waited. A minute later Raven emerged from a scroll, followed by Wolf 10 minutes after that.

"You're late." Snake growled.

"But he's here now. Let's not waste anymore time. What seems to be the problem?" Raven questioned turning to Snake.

Snake sighed. "I lost track of the brat."

"An eight year old wiled their way around you? And you call yourself a ninja." Wolf scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Well I'd like to see you do better. He left no chakra signature, and no markings of any kind to follow."

"Let's just spread out. If anyone finds something alert the others. He couldn't have gone many places." Raven said.

The other nodded and spread out into three different directions. All confident in their skills, positive that they would find the boy within minutes. How little they knew.

Wolf strolled down the streets on the east side of Konoha, searching through the public district for a flash of the boy. Hopping from another roof top he spotted a flash of blonde hair, thinking it was Naruto he leaped from his perch to take a closer look. Upon inspection he found his belief was correct as he saw Naruto enter into the side entrance to the women's bathhouse. 'What's he doing there? Well. You'll have to do your part and rescue the poor boy before he's pummelled to death.' Wolf said with a leer, entering into the women's bath. Entering farther in he passed the bathing area and locker room, following the boy out into the pools, reaching out to grab his shoulder he found himself reaching for air as the boy disappeared with a loud 'poof.' Upon hearing the noise the women located in the bath's went completely silent and turned, looking at the intruder.

All remained silent. Until...

"PERVERT!"

Pandemonium broke loose as women and kunochi alike began to throw heavy objects at Wolf. Some even jumping from the baths in their skimpy towel's to beat him half to death. Wolf immediately fled, calls of 'molester', 'pervert', and 'I'm reporting you,' following him from the building to the street where he received many dirty looks. He was definitely never going to go into town in his ANBU garb ever again, he'd likely be beaten, and he was not looking forward to explaining to Minato why he was in the women's baths. Although the man would no doubt find humour in his pain.

While Wolf was nursing his wounds Raven was making his way through the housing units, searching for any sign of the boy. Eventually he came across little painted figures on the walls of people's homes, each one depicting a different fighting position. Despite the fact that they somewhat crudely done, they were well proportioned and a fairly accurate of many taijustu fighting positions and techniques. Just as Raven began to wonder who the artist was he came across an alley where a streak of blonde was painting a streak of red on the wall. Shaking his head he went forward to grab the boy just as he transformed into a paint brush. At that exact moment the homeowners came upon Raven standing 'red-handed'. He quickly dropped the paint brush and stepped away before a mother of two boys came forward to block his way.

"I would have expected something better from a ANBU, but if you made the mess then you're sure as hell going to clean it up." She said before crossing her arms and giving the ANBU a warning look.

Raven sighed, knowing there was no way to get out of this. He reluctantly took the sponge and pail handed to him and began to undo the work that Naruto had done, curing the boy mentally to hell and back. This was going to ruin his reputation.

Unware of the troubles Raven was currently enduring Snake made her way through the forest, intent on finding the boy. So far she had searched half the forest without seeing hide nor hair of the boy and was near to giving up when she came across a flash of blonde. Following the teen she watched as he attempted to escape from her until he had backed himself up into a densely populated area. With no where to go and no place to run he began to back up into the narrow space between the tree's. Snake just internally laughed at his efforts, and followed after him. Taking one more step forward she heard a small click.

"Click?" She said out loud looking around her to see a huge web of paint tag's primed and ready for explosion. Her mouth dropped open in horror as she took one last look at Naruto before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, and a waterfall of colour rained down upon her.

Wolf limped his way to the meeting point, rubbing his shoulder where he had been hit by a rather large rock. He met halfway with Raven who seemed to be uttering something about taijutsu positions over and over again.

"I swear. When I find that kid I'm ringing his neck." Wolf growled.

"You'll have to save a piece for me. The brat had me playing paint tag in the forest." Snake remarked, showing off her tye-die ANBU uniform as she joined the two.

Raven remained silent, while his anger showed through the clenching and unclenching of his fists, as he followed the nin dog.

"So I'm guessing no one has found anything." Raven stated.

"No. Not yet." Wolf said with a grumble.

"This is ridiculous. Why don't we sniff him out. Wolf summon your damn dogs so we can get this over with. The kid needs to be taught a lesson, and soon.

With a sigh Wolf summoned one of his canine companions to him, and gave him the note Naruto had left to gather the scent. Within seconds the dog was off, giving a bark to signal that the hunt was on.

Naruto was quietly walking through the forest, kicking up a few rocks as he went by, standing beside the stream. It had been fun setting up the pranks, but that quick sense of happiness left him as soon as he had finished. Even getting the memories of his exploits sent back to him by his bushin clones wasn't enough to cheer him up. He felt entirely alone in the world and really wanted nothing more than to cry, but when he finally felt the tears coming he heard a bark in the distance.

Upon hearing the summon dog Naruto knew his number was up. It would only be a matter of time before they found him. Realizing that his last option would be to lose his scent he launched himself into the stream, and worked his way up until he reached a small waterfall covering the entrance to a cave. This would be his last stand, and perhaps he could have a few moments alone before his life was invaded once again.

"He's close." The summon said, "Only about 20 yards now."

Upon coming to the spot in the river where Naruto stood the summon stated that he had lost his scent here. Wolf nodded and dismissed the canine, before looking up river to where a small waterfall flowed.

"Do you think he's under there?" Snake asked.

Wolf nodded. "I'm positive about it."

The three began to advance on the cave before stepping into the river and dunking under the falls. It was chilly in there. Emerging from the waterfall the three entered into the medium sized cage where a small figure sat curled up to the side.

"Why can't you just leave me alone for a second... just one second. Give me some time to grieve in peace without you watching me like a fish in a tank. I'm not going to attack anyone, I promise. I just... just please give me a second." The boy said pulling his legs closer to his body and turning his back to the three.

If it weren't for the red around the small boy's eyes Wolf would have been sure that the cave was leaking, but as it was there was only one conclusion he could make. He was crying. They had spent nearly an entire day chasing after the brat, falling in to more and more intricate traps, so he could have some time to cry alone without someone standing over and analyzing him. It was at that moment that Wolf realized that he was in charge of watching over a person, not a thing. This wasn't a mission... this was a little boy who just lost everything that was close to him. Wolf hung his head in shame, and turned away.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Surprising he looked to see Raven motioning to the exit. "Let's give him some space. It's not as if he can escape anyways." Raven said.

Snake nodded her head and followed both men to the exit, taking one last look at the boy before she allowed the falls to wash away her guilt. He was a lonely shunned boy, still so young, and yet dealt with so much. He reminded her of herself... how she refused to allow anyone to see her weakness, waiting until she was safely home to cry. Putting on a brave face when you're just a scared little kid who has no idea what's going to happen next. 'I should ring my own neck.' She thought to herself.

Standing outside the falls they remained silent, observing the entrance, but never intruding on the boy's time. It felt like ages had past until they heard a single scream of anguish. Wolf was about to leap forward before he felt Raven's hand on his chest holding him back and shaking his head.

"He not hurt. At least not physically."

Sure enough they heard the quaking sobs of the boy from within, the half sob/screams that the blonde emitted drove daggers into their hearts. Snake eventually couldn't take it anymore, stepping off into the forest where she could no longer hear his cries. Raven stood unwavering as he heard the cries from the boy, looking forward towards the falls without fail. While Wolf continued to cringe with each cry, until he couldn't help but feel his own tears escape from his eyes.

Eventually the sound's had stopped. Wolf went to retrieve Snake while Raven started towards the entrance. Entering back into the cave Snake and Wolf were surprised to see Raven cradling the boy in his arms, smoothing the wet blonde locks from tear strewn cheeks, and wiping the salty remnants way. Lifting the sleeping boy bridal style he made some one handed signs to transport them from the cave to the forest. Snake and Wolf following behind.

"We'll have to be quiet because he's sleeping, his emotions tired him out." Raven said softly.

"This can't continue. He's cut off from the world at this point, he's completely alone. If we don't do something chances are the next time we lose him, we'll find him in a body bag." Snake said with a sigh.

"You think he's suicidal?" Wolf asked.

"No. He's not suicidal. It's not his way, if anything he'll just create a shell like any other ninja, it could be at the cost of his sanity though." Raven said, looking back to the boy.

"So what do you propose?" Snake asked.

"We don't allow him to be alone." Wolf said.

"We tried that. He escaped. Remember?" Snake said sarcastically.

"No. Not like before. If we watch him from afar it makes him seem like a specimen. If we stand by him, teach him, and spend time with him he'll never be alone." Wolf replied.

"Wait. Isn't that against the rules?" Snake asked.

"Does it matter?" Raven stated.

The three remained silent, each considering the idea of spending time with the boy as people rather than binoculars. Wolf was looking forward to the prospect of spending time with the boy, if his pranks were that good at his age now, they were going to be brilliant later on... and with some coaching he could very well be the best. Snake wanted to be able to share the human experience with Naruto that she had never retrieved, teach him, and never betray him like her own sensei did to her.

Raven watched the steady breathing of the boy, how even in his sleep he seemed troubled. He would need an ear if he were to get through this, someone who could relate to his experiences. Someone who could understand the pain he felt. He would need him.

"I'm in." All three replied at the same moment.

They seemed a little shocked by the agreement, but then again the little blonde chibi that had lead them on a merry chase was special.

"Wonderful. We'll have our own little dysfunctional family to replace his. A mommy, a daddy, and a big brother." Wolf said with a grin pointing to himself, Snake and Raven respectively.

"Pfft. You as a father figure. Now that's scary." Snake said with a laugh leaving Wolf to take over his shift.

Wolf pouted behind his mask, though no discernable change was detected. Raven tilted his head to the side as Wolf gently picked up Naruto and cradled him to his chest as he worked his way to the blonde's home.

Raven crouched from his perch on the tree into Naruto's small room off the Namikage estate, and watched as Wolf gently removed the wet clothing to replace it with dry pajama's, as he tucked Naruto into his bed. Wolf smoothed his blonde locks, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear before settling in a chair beside the bed with a book, ready for the long night.

"I think you'd make a great father figure." Raven whispered before disappearing into the night.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto had developed a bit of a crush on Wolf after he had taken care of him that night, having woken up to see the man napping beside him in a chair. It was such a comfort to know someone was there to care for him. He was even brave enough to get up from his bed to grab and extra blanket to lay over the man before settling back to sleep. It wasn't 100 that Wolf was Kakashi, but there weren't many people in Konoha who could summon nin dogs, and as far as Naruto knew summoning scrolls pass from mentors to sensei's and through families, and Kakashi didn't have any other family who could have the scroll, and his mentor was Naruto's father himself. And everyone knew that Minato summons frogs. That left him with only one conclusion. Kakashi was Wolf.

"You ok brat?" Zabuza asked pulling Naruto from his revelry.

Naruto shook himself from his stupor to nod. "Yeah I just spaced out for a moment there... Can I propose something to you?"

Haku looked interested in what the boy had to say. He had proved himself to be a strong character, and if anyone could convince Zabuza of something Haku had a feeling it would be him.

"There's a number of possibilities of what you could do with me. One is selling me off to the highest bidder to use for whatever purposes they see fit."

"Yeah. I was thinking about that one. " Zabuza said with a grin.

Naruto felt his heart sink, but he couldn't give up. "Or... you could bring me back to Konoha and become ninja there."

Haku couldn't help but look shocked by the proposition. Missing nin have never been accepted into another village unless it's a newly formed one, like Sound. To be asked to join a prestigious village like Konoha was nearly unheard of. Generally what stopped older villages from accepting new ninja was the political implications it would have. When one village was hunting for their ninja and another village accepted them it would create a rift. Essentially the other village would be harbouring a criminal.

"There is no way that could ever work." Zabuza said briskly.

"No. It will. I know my father, despite him being an asshole to me he's a good ninja, and a great Hokage. He'll see that the benefits outweigh the negatives. After all you're nearly better than Kakashi, and Haku has a very desirable bloodline limit. And bloodline limits are revered in Konoha Haku, not hated like they are in the Mist."

Haku smiled at that. Meanwhile Zabuza was thinking over what the teen had said. He had always assumed that he would never be allowed into another village for the rest of his life. That he would constantly be forcing Haku to continue running and killing with him just in order to survive. There were so many benefits to being in a village. A stable home, consistent pay, somewhere safe to return to. It would be nice to sleep without one eye open.

"It sounds..." Naruto and Haku held their breath helplessly awaiting Zabuza's decision. "It sounds nice brat."

Haku couldn't help but smile at Zabuza, with Naruto not far behind him. Zabuza looked towards the two warily before grinning back.

"So what do you say bunny?" Zabuza asked Haku, turning to his lover.

"I have had enough of crime." Haku replied sealing the deal with a kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And so it really begins.

Hope none of you are too werided out about the whole Haku Zabuza thing, although you shouldn't be since its pretty much cannon. I just thought you might like to see some action in this story soon since the KakaNaru still has a little while to go yet.


	6. I Have Had Enough Of Crime 2

Note: I just realized that some of you might not have heard the song "Father Figure" by George Michael which this fiction is based off of. Well... loosely based off of. In short when I hear the song I think of this fiction. I just think that you should all go out there and hear it. It's not only really good, but it really powerful when put to this story. So check it upon You-Tube.

**I Have Had Enough Of Crime – 2**

Chapter 6

Dinner around the table was tense. Sasuke remained even more stoic than usual, his fists clenching and unclenching regularly while a scowl remained permanently set on his face. Sakura merely moved her food around her plate in an attempt to look as if she had eaten some of the meal, while Kakashi ate in silence. Even Tazuna seemed washed out and weary. His daughter sighed heavily as she went to pick up the dirty dishes, while catching Sakura's attention with a soft hand on her shoulder. Sakura nodded at the unspoken invitation and went to help the woman with the clean up and make tea.

Inari sat silently but scowling, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed. "I don't see what the big deal is..." he piped in. "Your friend was stupid enough to try and reason with them and now he's most likely dead. That's what happens to people who try to be heroes."

Kakashi quickly moved to hold Sasuke back from pummelling the child, while Tazuna scolded Inari for his rudeness. His daughter seemed incredibly saddened at the boy's expression. She couldn't help but think how much this situation resembled the one where... she had to stop herself from thinking about him and what Inari had lost that day. In fact what everyone had lost that day. Tazuna sent the boy to his room, grounding him from activity the following day as well.

Sasuke was internally fuming, exiting the house to continue the tree-walking exercise Kakashi's clone had taught them in preparation for the big fight that he expected. He was ready to work of some frustration, never before had be felt so weak. Unable to protect his friends, and merely watching as Naruto was essentially taken to his death. In short Sasuke was angry. Angry at the world... and himself. Sakura took solace in doing little things around the house, cleaning up, and helping to collect flowers for the table, anything that took her mind off of what had occurred.

Kakashi having heard of Inari's story from his grandfather took a stretch as he exited his seat, intent on proving himself an exceptional role model. The headed up the stairs towards the boy's bedroom to have a little chat. Entering into the room he found the boy perched on the window still looking outside with his knees brought close to his chest. Kakashi silently took a seat beside him, and sat quietly. Nothing passed between the two for at least half an hour. They merely sat quietly, allowing the other's aura to slowly comfort one another, Kakashi trying to make Inari more comfortable. Finally Kakashi was the first to break the silence.

"He isn't dead."

Inari looked up at that, "How do you know?" He asked suspiciously.

"I just have a feeling. I know Naruto better than most, so I just know he's still alive. He wouldn't give up that easily."

"Oh yeah? Why are you so sure?"

"Because I know him. I'm going to tell you a little story about Naruto, then maybe you'll see what I'm talking about." Kakashi said with a small smile.

Inari looked suspicious but nodded his head anyways. "I guess I've got nothing better to do."

Kakashi smiled at the brat's attempt to seem uninterested. He had dealt with boys like that before. In fact he had dealt with a similar Naruto before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto swung wildly at the ANBU, his arms flailing frantically. Getting more and more frustrated at his lack of success he became more and more flustered, and therefore his attacks became rougher but even less controlled.

"Stop."Raven commanded.

Naruto frowned but obeyed the order.

"You're much too wild to ever make a hit. You've got be much more precise in your movements. Think of yourself as a breeze. You've got to be silent, smooth and flowing. Your attacks are much too rigid, and with your body so taunt your enemies can read you, and dodge easily."

"But you're too fast!" Naruto groaned.

"This is not a race. You've got to try and read my movements, while hiding your own. Only then can you finally hit me. Once you've learned this no matter how fast your opponent you can always catch them. Either way you can always work on your speed at the same time. Reading the enemy is much harder and much more important."

Naruto nodded his head. Finally seeming to understand what Raven was attempting to get across. Kakashi watched from the bushes admiring the boy's determination. He was going to be a wonderful ninja. With a bit of solid teaching and a few years to develop and hone his skills he would be a force to be reckoned with. Deciding that he had waited long enough Kakashi emerged from the tree's landing silently near the pair.

"You're late." Raven stated.

"Miss me princess?" Kakashi said with a grin.

"Always." Raven replied with a smirk.

Kakashi let out a guttural laugh at that, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. His favourite sensei had just arrived, and he had promised him a present if he did well in training today.

"Wolf-san!" He said with a blinding smile.

"Chibi!" Kakashi said ruffling the boy's hair.

Naruto frowned at the chibi comment, brushing off the man's hand. "What's my present?"

Kakashi pouted at the fact the boy seemed more excited about the present than him but he took it all in good nature. Raven gave a short goodbye and briefed Wolf on the training activities for the day.

"So you're doing some taijutsu training I hear."

Naruto crinkled his nose in displeasure. "Hai. I hate it. What's the point in tiring yourself out with hand to hand fighting when you can just use a simple jutsu to capture them in a genjutsu or take them out with a technique?"

"Those techniques are all well and good when you're at a distance, but in some cases you don't have time. Plus most people don't wish to exhaust their chakra to attack someone when a little effort in taijutsu can accomplish the same thing. Also in stealth missions you don't want to release or leave any signs of your presence. That's why you generally use hand-to-hand combat. No weapon to leave behind and no chakra trace. It's the perfect method."

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding. "It makes a lot of sense."

"Of course it does. Now how about I make you a little deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes. If you can land a single hit on me then I will buy you a ramen dinner. As much as you can eat."

Naruto's eyes bulged and brightened. "Really?!"

"Sure thing."

"Then let's do this! I'm going to get that hit on you Wolf-san. I promise I won't give up, because that's my way of the ninja." Naruto said with enthusiasm.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at how much Naruto had brightened. It had only been about a week since they had begun training the boy and he had already made so much progress. He seemed to be so much happier and had begun to open up to the group. They had never seen the boy so energetic and happy, and it brought joy to their hearts to know that they had helped him to get to this point.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"But he gave up now. He just gave in and let them take him."Inari said with a pout.

"He didn't give up, he just picked a different way to protect his precious people. He truly gave his all, and saved us by sacrificing himself. You have to realize, words are just as powerful as a fist. What he did allowed us to escape unharmed, and your grandfather is still alive right now because of him."

Inari flushed and looked down in shame. The guy had saved his grandfather and had sacrificed himself to help a complete stranger. Grandfather had even told him about how he had stabbed himself in the shoulder so they could continue the mission. Maybe this Naruto character wasn't as stupid and useless as he thought.

"So did he win against you?" Inari asked, genuinely curious.

"In a way..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto's face was flushed, his chest heaving with effort. He tried his absolute best but every single shot and attempt he had tried had failed. He had been training for hours and the day was just welcoming the night. He got back to his feet and took a swing towards Wolf, only to have his attempt side stepped and be pushed to the ground again.

"You're exhausted. Just give it up. You need to go home and rest." Wolf said, looking at the boy lying on the ground."

Naruto got to his feet shakily and straightened himself. "No. I won't give up. I promised and I never go back on my promises. That's my way of the ninja."

Seeming to take strength from his conviction the launched himself forward into a series of precise attacks. Punch's, spinning kicks, even rolling to try and sweep Kakashi feet out from underneath him. Kakashi was slowly being backed up until he hit a tree. Having just realized his position he can to the conclusion that he was caught. Just as Naruto was about to punch him he fell forward, knocking his head against Kakashi's chin, and landing a hit.

Kakashi caught the boy and cradled him in his arms. He had fallen into a state of exhaustion, falling asleep just as his victory was complete. Kakashi allowed a smile to cross his face as he looked down at the angelic boy sleeping peacefully in his arms. The kid had done it. Despite all odds he had landed a hit, even if he wasn't awake to see it. He carefully lifted the boy into his room. Tucking him in and awaiting Snake to arrive on for her shift. Just before she arrived he gave the boy a goodbye kiss on the forehead.

"I owe you a ramen dinner."

With that he left through the window just as Snake arrived to take over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That's pretty cool. That he beat you and all. Did he ever get the dinner?"

"No. It slipped my mind, and I guess he never realized he had won."

"Then you should probably tell him sometime."

"Maybe." Kakashi said with a small smile. "But you don't know how much he eats."

Inari let out a little laugh at that, trailing off and looking down to his shoes. Silence remained between the two again. Seeming to fill the room before Inari broke the silence. "He sounds pretty cool. I wish I could have met him."

"You will." Kakashi said with determination.

Sasuke a Sakura stood outside the door, Sakura's hand paused mid reach for the knob. She allowed the limb to drop and stepped back he hand clenching into a fist. Sasuke shook his head. They didn't hold the same hope for Naruto that Kakashi harboured.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haku finished his brief tale about Gatou's interest in Wave and how much he stood to gain from stopping the bridge from forming, and just how wealthy the man actually was.

"He sounds like a complete scum bag. Why would you work for a man like that?"

"Don't play so naive boy. We do it for the same reason you do your missions. Money. Your village has no doubt committed far more heinous crimes then Gatou, and yet I don't see you out to destroy it." Zabuza said.

Naruto remained silent. There was nothing he could say. He had learned firsthand how far his village was willing to go for power. Konoha was just as corrupt as Gatou. The only difference between the two was that one was honest about what they wanted, while the other attempted to backstab and sneak around to accomplish their goals. Which was which was clear for the teen.

"You're right." Naruto brightened with a thought. "How would you two kind gentlemen like to help me take out a little threat, gain yourselves a bit more credit with Konoha, and some cash to line your pockets at the same time?"

Haku smiled. "What do you have in mind, kitsune?"

Naruto frowned. "Kitsune?"

" You're as devious as a fox. So I call you by a name I find fitting." Haku said nudging the teen's shoulder.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that. "I say we take out Gatou, and steal his riches. That way he's no longer a threat to Wave even after we leave, and we become a little richer at the same time."

"We?" Zabuza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah. I've got rent to pay, and sometime tells me I'm going to have two tenants for quite a while." Naruto said with a grin.

"You'd be willing to take us in?" Haku asked, slightly astonished.

"Well yeah. At least until you guys can get on your feet on your own. I figure you'll be put on a probation period at the very least... and you guys can't earn any money then. So you'll need somewhere to live, for free."

"I'm liking you better everyday, brat." Zabuza said locking the teen in a headlock and ruffling up his spikes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gatou frowned sitting in his large seat. He had heard no word from the two missing nin he had hired. He had hoped at this point they would have taken out the team from Konoha so he could kill them already. Sighing the man groaned as he got out of his seat, shuffling his way over to the door outside his office. He was going to go to the bridge himself with his new brute squad and take care of the problem. Then he could get them to kill off the two missing nin. Mission accomplished. Brutes were so much cheaper then ninja. He could even hire a couple of stronger brutes to kill off the weaker ones, making even less people to pay. Wonderful.

Upon stepping out of his office he was surprised to find a beautiful blonde girl being dragged into the warehouse by two men. She was a sight to behold. Her white kimono was slightly ripped, showing off delightfully tanned thigh. Her hair hung around her head in waves, strings that kept it pinned in place falling to the floor. The front of her kimono was open at the front, teasingly displaying only the cleavage from her two perfectly formed breasts. Her lip stick was slightly smeared across her mouth, and she was struggling against the men's hold. Gatou allowed a smile to cross his lips. Maybe his day was turning up after all.

Cat calls echoed through the factory, men moving to surround the struggling girl. Some stepping back and laughing as she took a swing at them with her foot.

"She's a wild one!"

"Looks like we've caught a cute little bird. Tweet tweet."

Some of the men were even audacious enough to try and grab at her already shredded clothing, and to cop a feel. Her two captors pushed the men away from her, and lead her towards Gatou's office. "This one's not for you. She was specially handed over as a treat from Wave. For the bosses hands only." The larger man said, fending off the men's advances.

"You heard him boys. Off with you. Maybe once I'm done you can have a whirl with her." Gatou said taking the girl by the arm and pushing her into his office while the two guards remained outside.

Gatou closed the door, immediately blocking out any noise through the soundproof walls. Turning around he licks his lips and adjusted his glasses. "Now let's get a good look at you girlie."

His eyes travelled over the length of the girl's body. She remained completely still, seeming to observe him as well. His eyes rested on her heaving chest a Cheshire grin splitting his face. "You're a pretty one aren't you? We're going to have a lot of fun together." He said again licking his lips, and moving closer.

His hand travelled up the length of her thigh his greedy fat digits working their way across smooth skin, crawling up. The girl shuddered in disgust and shifted away from his wandering fingers.

"I came here to have a chat with you." She said.

"Let's not talk now baby. Not when there's other much more fun things to do." Gatou with a small growl once again advancing on her form and attempting to grab her breast.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said pushing his hand away.

"As if I care for your fucking opinion you stupid bitch." He gritted out, pushing away her hands and moving to press himself on her.

He was met with a foot to the face which sent him flying across the room and into the wall. He groaned as he slid down the plush siding and onto the floor. The girl gracefully hopped down from her perch on the desk to the floor and worked her way over to the fallen man. Staring at his form she put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I just have a little question for you. Where's your money kept?" She said with a sweet smile. Gatou opened his eyes and in a flash of movement fled out the door. The girl sighing as she slowly went after him.

Gatou ran out his door like a bat out of hell. He was about to call from help from his guards but the scene that met him left him shaking in his boots. His men hung from the ceiling rafters by strings, their bodies dripping blood and their eyes open. The floor was covered in their remains. His body began to tremble in terror the two guards that had brought the girl in stepped out from the shadows their form's transforming into that of Zabuza and Haku. He knew he shouldn't have fucked with missing nin. Let alone someone who called himself a demon. Now he was royally fucked.

He took a step to run from the building only to be met with a kunai held against his neck and a voice in his ear. "Ah ah ah. Don't try and run now piggy. I'd hate to have to cut off your tail." The woman whispered in his ear. Gatou pissed his pants.

"P-please just let me go. I'll give you anything you want. I can make you all rich beyond your dreams. Hell I can give you a permanent position. I need people with your skills on my team. So what do you say?" He pleaded.

"Tell you what... If Mr. Piggy squeals on where he keeps all his money then we won't hurt a hair on your chiny chin-chin. But we want it. All of it." She said her voice sharp as a knife.

Gatou felt his legs trembling. He would have to give up all his money, and therefore his source of power. However he could get that back, he couldn't , however get his life back. "A-alright."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura waved goodbye as Tazuna, Kakashi and Sasuke took off towards the bridge. She had decided to remain behind in case anyone decided to attack Tazuna's family. Inari has thrown a bit of a fit when he wasn't allowed to join his grandfather at the bridge, but they were convinced that it wasn't safe.

She had decided to take a perimeter of the house when she came across some tracks and broken branches. 'Shit. Someone's here.' With that thought in mind Sakura sped back to the house where she encountered two brutes. One held Inari by the throat demanding to know where that bastard Tazuna was, with his little gang of ninja's, while the other held Inari's mother back, even going as far as to lick her neck as she struggled.

"Calm down sweetie. We're just going to find your father and kill him, and take care of your little brat here in front of the entire village. Teach you not to mess with our squad or Gatou, when we say stop building the bridge, we mean it. I guess one message wasn't enough for you people."

She shook in her captor hold, still struggling to get to her son. She couldn't bear to lose him. He was the only reason she kept sane after losing... it still hurt of her to think of him. He died a hero... but at the same time killed a bit of her little boy with his death.

"Please don't hurt him. I'll tell you anything you want, and you can hurt me in his stead. Just please don't hurt my baby boy."

"Hey. Maybe we can get a little action out of this one huh? Maybe have our way with her in front of the boy. How about that one son? You wanna see your whore mother do what she's best at?"

Sakura took in the appearance of the two bandits. They looked like they had seen hell and been back again. Stepping forward silently she made her way behind the man holding Inari in his grip. A quick kunai to the back caused the man to gasp and lurch. He released his hold on Inari and stumbled forward, right into his friend to released Inari mother. Sakura jumped out from behind the puppet body and stabbed the man in the throat. She stood stock still as the body spurted over her face, seeping into her clothing and dripping down from her forehead. Sakura had just killed two men. Her hand began to tremble as she looked down at the two lifeless bodies before her.

She dropped the weapon to the ground and stepped back from their forms, Inari's mother tentatively touching the girl's shoulder. It only took a moment before Sakura turned around and buried her head in the woman's arms. "I-I killed... two people. That's my first kill, and... Oh god." She couldn't help the tears that threatened to fall. Inari's mother stroked her hair, bringing her son into the hug.

"You did what you had to do, and you saved the both of us. Thank you." She said softly holding the girl away from her slightly before enfolding her within her arms again.

"Grandpa!" Inari suddenly said his eyes darting frantically around the room.

Sakura's blood chilled in her veins. "If they went after you here, then there's no doubt that there's a group heading to the bridge. I've got to go." Sakura said.

"Not without us. If they dare to try and stop us then we'll show the determination of our people. You go on ahead. We're going to round up the villagers." Inari's mother said, determination set in her eyes.

Sakura nodded and smiled as Inari picked up his faithful sling shot. "Go save grandpa, we'll be there to help out as soon as possible."

With that Sakura worked her way to the bridge. Unknowing that something very important was already underway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tazuna felt his world crumbling out from under him. His last worker had just left the site, explaining that it was too much of a danger to continue to work there, and that he had a family to care for. At this point Tazuna was on his own. Refusing to give up the old man took his tools and began to work. Even if he had to complete the entire thing himself he would, no matter how long it took. So long as he was still breathing the bridge would be finished.

Kakashi had decided to pull up his sleeves and get into the work as well, Sasuke following not far behind. The sooner they helped Tazuna to complete the bridge, the sooner they could report back to the village, and continue their search for Naruto. As it was they hoped that staying with Tazuna it would act as bait for the attackers, and from there they could find what they had done with Naruto. No matter how much they worried about the teen they couldn't leave the old man alone and unprotected, Naruto would have never wanted it that way.

Kakashi felt his hair stand on end before he shifted both Sasuke and Tazuna behind him. Landing on the deck silently was the definite form of the partner to Zabuza, excepting the fact that their hunter mask was missing. It astounded Kakashi and Sasuke to see how beautiful the boy was, nearly as feminine as a woman, but an aura of danger hung about his form.

Behind him came the figure of a girl clad in an entirely white kimono, reaching only about thigh length, and slit up the side. The front was very loose and displayed her assets fairly well. Sasuke blushed, having never seen that much of a woman since his birth. Held beside her was a trembling Gatou, his pant's stained with piss, and a kunai held to his neck.

Zabuza appeared in front of the group, grinning widely before them. "Long time no see."

Kakashi felt his face contort in anger. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" The girl asked.

"Naruto!" Kakashi roared. Sasuke shifted into a fighting position. Kakashi had been training him for the past day or so to be able to take on who he had called Haku. The boy was no doubt going to be fast, and deadly. As a hunter nin he had expert knowledge on pressure points, and would wield needles, something Sasuke had to learn to combat.

Naruto was wondering what the hell his sensei was thinking. He was standing right there in front of him. A small cough from Zabuza brought him back. Looking towards he man a motion was made for him to look down. The first thing that Naruto's eyes saw was a large expanse of chest... he had breasts. Oops.

"My bad." Naruto said with a laugh, quickly forming the hand signals to change back.

Sasuke seeing the blonde performing hand signals thought that they were under attack and moved to hit the girl with a well placed kunai. However just as his hand moved to plunge deep within her chest, his blade was met with that of Zabuza's.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you brat." Sasuke quickly flipped back and away from the dangerous blade.

Zabuza looked behind himself, and turned back to the group with a grin before stepping out from in front of the girl. There in all his glory was Naruto, still wearing the kimono. What was seductive on the girl was outright tempting on the boy. His golden locks sprang to life and the thigh length skirt became even shorter with his growth in height. Dusky pink nipples emerged from the loose material in the front, and a tanned expanse of chest was revealed.

Kakashi felt a twinge in his groin, which he quickly attempted to stifle. Sasuke didn't even bother, he never knew that the blonde could be so... sexy. He looked like an innocent pure angel about to be ravaged. It took the two a moment to realize that the boy they thought was lost to them forever was standing in front of them, completely unharmed. Kakashi was the first to recover.

"Naruto, you're alright, but how?"

Naruto just gave a smile. "I gave my friends here an offer they couldn't refuse." He frowned for a moment. "Well they could have refused they chose not to."

Kakashi looked towards Haku and Zabuza who just nodded, the man referred to as a demon even pulling down his mask far enough to give the man a grin. Kakashi nodded in their direction before turning back to the teen holding Gatou.

"Why do you have Gatou?"

"Well its-"

"THEY THEY ARE!"

The group turned to see what appeared to be the entire village coming down the bridge, in their arms they held various weapons forged from household items. Pitchforks, knives, canes, bats, even the odd fishing pole or two. Inari stood at the front, looking at Haku and Zabuza, then to Gatou and Naruto. He looked confused for a moment.

"Aren't you Naruto?" He asked, looking towards the blonde. Naruto nodded raising an eyebrow at the boy. "Then why are you here with the two criminals, and that bastard Gatou?"

Inari's mother would have under normal circumstances scolded Inari for using such language, but at the moment she found the title to be befitting, and in fact slightly unstated.

Naruto gave a almost chilling grin at that. "These two gentlemen are no longer criminals, at least they won't be for long... and as for Gatou. Well let's just say I brought the village a nice little present. A nice fat pig."

With that Naruto shoved Gatou into the midst of the blood thirsty crowd. The same villagers who had tormented, and killed and threatened. Gatou face paled dramatically.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me!" Gatou he whimpered turning back to the teen.

Naruto looked down at his nails and then back up again. "We promised we wouldn't hurt you. We said nothing about the villagers. Have at him boys."

The villagers took up their various weapons with Inari at their side to destroy the man who had done so much to destroy their lives.

Kakashi was a little taken aback by the cruelty that Naruto was displaying. He didn't dirty his hands but he had just as well sealed the man's death warrant, and yet seemed undisturbed by his death. 'There's a side to that boy I've never seen before. What happened to you when I was gone Naruto?'

The villagers took their time in brutalizing Gatou. They each individually inflicted as much pain as they could to represent the pain he had brought into their lives. He took a long time to kill, and it was Inari's mother who in the end struck the finally blow that killed him. Whether it was done in anger or as a mercy kill, to the man who had yet to stop screaming, no one knew, but it was over. His reign of terror was complete.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi welcomed Naruto into their midst's again while the teen was finally introduced to Inari, just as Kakashi had predicted. The group took their time to get to know Haku and Zabuza, surprisingly finding why Naruto had so much trust in them. Although Zabuza at times was questionable, Haku kept him grounded. They would make an excellent addition to Konoha.

However Kakashi knew that it would never be that easy, he had voiced his opinion to Naruto who had responded in kind, 'I've got a plan.' Never one to question the teen's odd but successful plans Kakashi left it at that.

A great party was held in the village that night. It was a celebration to toast the team's success and the continuation of the bridge. It was then that Naruto stood up to make a special speech to the villagers.

"I can't say I know how much you have suffered, or that I feel your pain. However I know it must have been difficult to see your village fading around you and feeling powerless to stop it, I can only imagine how that would feel to me. I don't want to feel your pain, because I'd rather help to you feel happiness once again. With that being said I would like to give you my portion of what I apprehended from Gatou. It seems only fair that you should receive the wealth that he gained from you." Having finished his speech he handed over a large suitcase to Tazuna.

The village was stunned into silence. Tazuna opened the suitcase to see more money than he could have imagined. Haku and Zabuza looked to one another, before nodding. Zabuza steeped forward, looking slightly sheepish, before handing over a card. "On there is the rest of what he has in his bank account. The access code is on the back... and we know it's good."

Tazuna felt his eyes fill with tears. This would assure the completion of the bridge, and the people of the village wouldn't go hungry to support its construction. In fact with what they had here they could even afford to buy supplies to start their trade. They had enough to start a new life.

The villagers swarmed the three shaking hands and taking turns hugging the men one by one. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the look on Zabuza's face as he was thanked for his generosity. He doubted the man had ever been thanked for anything he had done in his life, and if his face was any measure he had a feeling the man would be making a habit of it. Haku took it all in stride, smiling and shaking hands with the villagers.

From there the celebration came in full swing, people dancing and music filling the clearing. People had left only to come back with various foods they had made, and a camp fire got started. Zabuza, Haku and Naruto seemed to be the centre of the party, people asking questions and asking to dance with them. Zabuza seeming to blush at the strange attention that wasn't fear, Haku spent the majority of the knight fending off girls who wished to "dance" with his boyfriend. Zabuza spent just as much time explaining to other males that no, Haku was not a girl, and that he was taken.

Kakashi noticed that Naruto seemed to separate himself from the crowd, hiding away from the groups of people and shying away from their questions. He did it in a manner that seemed as if he was being modest, but Kakashi could see that something was wrong. Later that night when the celebrations continued on through the dimming sun Naruto had gently excused himself from the festivities, making his way up to his room, with Kakashi following a safe distance behind.

Kakashi waited a few moments before knocking on the door to Naruto and Sasuke's temporary room. When he received no answer he quietly pushed open the door and stepped inside. Naruto was sitting on the futon staring blankly at the wall. He briefly turned to look at Kakashi when he entered before looking away to stare at the floor. Kakashi stepped closer and took a seat beside the boy, but Naruto made no acknowledgement of his movement. There was a few moments of silence between the two before Kakashi finally spoke.

"Why did you have him killed Naruto? Without his money he was powerless. You didn't need to have him killed."

Naruto brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. "They wouldn't have found peace. Not while thinking that he was still out there, just waiting to re-build his empire to take them down again. I wanted to help them to sleep at night. To know that the demon that haunts their dreams is truly dead, and that he's not going to find another way to come back. I've just had enough of crime."

Kakashi took in everything Naruto said... and what he didn't say. The boy wanted to give the villagers of Wave the peace of mind that Konoha didn't have. He wanted to give them what he couldn't give to Konoha short of killing himself. Kakashi closed his eyes before opening them again. He knew why Naruto was so hard on Gatou and why he caused him so much pain and suffering... it was because that's what Naruto thought he deserved as a demon, what he deserved for causing the village so much strife over his existence. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

The teen's bottom lip quivered slightly before he launched himself into Kakashi's arms and let out all the emotion he had been harbouring. He had been so scared this entire time. Never knowing if Haku and Zabuza were really going to kill him or sell him off, and not knowing if his plan with Gatou would work. He had thought more than once he was going to die, and everything he would leave behind, everything he had failed to accomplished. He would have died having never redeemed himself, leaving his baby brother alone and unprotected in this world, and without telling someone how he truly felt about them.

Kakashi held the teen close, breathing in his scent, and wiping away the new tears that streamed down his cheeks. He tucked the boy's head under his chin and leaned down to lay on the floor, Naruto curled up against him. That was the position that Sasuke found them in when he finally returned to the room from the festivities. Deciding against interrupting the pair he quickly exited, instead choosing to bunk with Inari for the night.

As Sasuke lay down in bed thinking about the pair lying together he came to a sudden realization. Upon seeing them lying in one another arm's, looking so perfect he finally came to realize that perhaps the feelings he had been harbouring for quite some time weren't of the nature he originally thought. Perhaps they were something more, something different entirely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ooooo. A lit bit of cuteness... a little bit of a sexy Naruto, and a lot of angst/ fluff. Hope this chapter was a departure from anything you've ever read before on the mission to Wave. I've seen the mission done in so many different ways in different fictions (and some very similar) that I wanted to try something completely different. Hope you enjoyed it. :D

Any questions? Any observations? Any complaints? Surprisingly I actually want to hear them, so please review and give me a piece of your mind. I know how many of you have this on alerts... and trust me, by reviewing and saying something... heck anything other than the words "Love it... or Update now" does help me to get my creative juices rolling and update faster. :D So think on it.

Cheers,

Cassandra Incognito


	7. Faith in Each Other

Shocked Spotted Cow… how did you know about chapter eight? :P Kidding. Although I'm very tempted to add the integrity moment. However… why should I solely test Kakashi? Kakashi's a pretty sexy dude himself, so maybe I'll just have him sex Naruto up a little and test the blonde's will power.

Also for anyone else who is wondering… there will be continued flashbacks to the time skip, and more will be revealed. Especially about the lack of Uchiha Massacre, and the identities to Raven and Snake, Wolf having been identified as Kakashi.

**Faith In Each Other **

Chapter 7

The villagers were sad to see the small group leaving. In the time that it took them to finally complete the bridge they had gotten to know Team seven, Haku and Zabuza very well. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura also found themselves growing closer to the two, finding out that they weren't quite the demons they were made out to be... well Zabuza was, but in all honesty he was a pussy cat with the influence of Haku. Zabuza had mellowed drastically when compared to his former state, and the teen had gained an inner strength from him in turn. They fit each other.

Naruto had grown very close to Tazuna and Inari, playing small little games with the boy in his spare time and teaching him new pranks. He had even donated his time into helping complete the bridge through lifting building materials or even being taught various building methods by Tazuna himself. Naruto found a sense of completion and inner tranquility from performing menial work, and building something with your two hands. You were helping to create something beautiful instead of destroying it.

Tazuna grew extremely fond of the boy, he was like a second grandson to him, and like an older brother to Inari. He was intelligent, charming and full of energy. You couldn't help but love him. It was the day of their departure, and the village had finally completed the bridge. As they stood in the village preparing to leave Tazuna announced that they would be naming the bridge after Naruto, the boy who had selflessly dedicated himself to a village that he didn't even know. His kindness, and generosity showed no bounds.

Naruto was honoured to the point of embarrassment, convinced that they were making a mistake. "Are you sure you want your bridge to be named after a fishcake? I mean it won't leave a lasting impression on those going to trade with you."

Tazuna put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "If they ever meet you, then you'll be the one leaving a lasting impression. Don't worry. I'm sure that in a matter of years you'll have accomplished so much that people from all around will come to see the Great Naruto Bridge."

Naruto again opened his mouth to retort, but had it quickly covered by Kakashi's hand. "The boy's too modest to take any real praise, but he's honoured that you're naming the bridge after him. And don't worry, I'm sure he will make a name for himself soon enough." Kakashi said with a grin.

Naruto blushed through his skin, feeling a slight shiver go down his back when Kakashi's hand removed itself from his lips. They tingled as if they were on fire. After regaining his composure he gave Tazuna a blinding smile. "I am deeply honoured, and I'll do my best to make my name worthy of your great bridge." He gave a slight bow before he was pulled back up to his regular height and enveloped in a hug.

"It is the bridge that will have to live up to your greatness." Tazuna whispered in his head patting the teen on the back.

Naruto couldn't help his eyes as they began to well up with unshed tears. Never before had he received such praise, or had someone put so much faith in him. He gave Tazuna a large hug, embracing him like a grandfather. Pulling away he smiled through his tears as he ruffled Inari's hair, and slipped the boy a few paint tags. They whisper between one another, no doubt planning some ultimate prank. Inari's mother smiled at her son's happiness before giving the teen a hug, pulling him close to whisper in his ear.

"Thank you for all that you've done. You've made Inari into a better person, and he'll love you like an older brother for it."

Naruto's tears began to fall from his eyes at her words. It made him feel on top of the world, but hurt him deeply in the same breath. He had here what he never had at home, these people were more of a family to him then his own. Upon being release from her hug he quickly turned around and scurried back to join the group wiping away tears as he went. Tazuna himself felt choked as he watched the boy go.

"Goodbye big brother!" Inari called out to them as they walked away.

"Remember you always have a home here!" His mother said in return.

As the group finally left out of his sight Tazuna turned back to his family, Inari grabbing onto his grandfather and burying his head in his chest. "Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Inari mumbled into his shirt.

Tazuna smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "We will... we will."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the boat dropped them off on the other side they began the long trek back to Konoha. Haku and Zabuza became tenser the closer they came to the village, while Sakura seemed drawn out and weary. Naruto felt the need to single her out, drawing her away from Kakashi and Sasuke, Zabuza travelling behind with Haku being the only one even close to them.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked the girl.

Sakura attempted to shake off his question, relaying that she was absolutely fine and that there was no problem. Being the kind of person he was Naruto refused to give up, persisting until the girl was worn down eventually giving in.

"I killed two men Naruto." Sakura said, looking to the ground as they continued to walk.

Naruto nodded, schooling his face. "I had heard. You did the right thing Sakura. You saved Inari and his mother. If it weren't for you they would be dead."

"I know. I know what I did was right, and that they were bad men. I know. It's just... I can't take their faces out of my mind. I can still feel their blood on my hands, dripping down my face. It makes me sick. I can't... I can't kill again. I just can't."

Sakura was breaking down in front of Naruto. He knew that nothing he could say would ever comfort her. She had taken two lives. That was something that would never go away, instead of attempting to comfort her with meaningless words, attempting to share her pain he stood by her. Showing her support and giving her the strength of his presence. Although it took her a few moments to finally pull herself back together, when she did she decided to speak.

"I can't be a ninja Naruto. I can't kill on a daily basis. It would take too much from me."

It was at that moment that Haku had overheard their conversation. He had attempted to give them space before, but he couldn't allow the girl to give up. She was too much of a talent to be wasted.

"You don't have to kill to be a ninja." He said, stepping towards them.

Sakura seemed taken aback by his appearance, shaking her head to gather her thoughts before forming a response. "You don't?"

Haku gave her a reassuring smile. "No. Not at all. Many ninja aim to incapacitate their enemies, not to kill them. There are also many ninja who are sent to retrieve people, rather than to bring back their heads they are sent to bring back a live body. I know hundreds of techniques meant to disable and disarm rather than kill. Not to mention that there are always medic nin's needed."

Sakura perked at his last comment. "Medic nin's?"

"They are ninja who are trained in the art of healing. They are sent on missions to keep their companions safe and healthy. Although they know fighting techniques they are mainly a source of back-up and act as healers. The success rate of groups with medic nin's are much higher than those without, and they are also known to keep down the death rate on missions. They are absolutely invaluable to villages."

Sakura seemed surprised, a smile growing on her face. "So I would be able to save people close to me, without having to kill?"

Haku nodded. "You can protect your precious people, however I won't delude you... there will be times that you will have to injure or even kill and enemy, but those times will not be as often as a regular ninja."

Sakura had brightened. Here she was offered a chance to still continue along her path as a ninja, but taking a different route that would suit her better. Also she wouldn't be letting down her teammates this way, but rather becoming an important part of the team.

"Can you teach me?" She asked.

Haku nodded. "I will teach you everything I know. There will be those that know more of the healing arts then myself, but for now I'll school you on the vital points on the body. Pressure point, muscle relaxant's –"

The pair continued to talk adamantly as they walked farther away from Naruto. Zabuza still seemed to be annoying Sasuke, and taking great pleasure in riling the genin up. He would raise his killing intent to cause Sasuke to go on alert, and then lower it again as the teen turned to scowl at him. He had done this at least twelve times since they had started and Naruto could tell it was starting to wear on the raven.

Kakashi began to slow, silently and unassumingly getting closer to Naruto. Eventually he was beside the boy, walking at the same pace, despite his longer legs. The pair remained silent, before a devious smile crept across Naruto's face.

"Wolf?"

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi answered turning his head to look at the boy.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a little smirk on his face. It took Kakashi all of a minute to realize what the teen had just done. It had taken one word to expose his ANBU identity. One single goddamn word. Kakashi felt like smacking himself, or Naruto.

"Nothing." Naruto said with a little grin, walking ahead.

Kakashi felt his shoulder slump, and his weariness set in. He should have known. He should have never let his guard down around the prankster. The question was how did he figure it out. Kakashi had prided himself on his ability to keep his jounin life separate from his ANBU identity. It had taken great pains to keep it hidden, so how did Naruto figure it out? He decided that he was going to find out for himself.

Kakashi's plan was foiled though due to the devious planning on the part of one Uzumaki Naruto. He had gotten as close to Sasuke and Zabuza as he could, leaving no room for Kakashi to whisk him off to the side. Kakashi couldn't just come right out and talk about his ANBU identity in front of the other two, so as it was he was SOL.

Haku began to sink into himself as they reached the last stretch before entering into Konoha. Zabuza putting a comforting arm around his shoulder. This was the make or break moment. What happened from here was out of their hands, and they had never felt so scared for it in all their lives. They were completely and utterly depending on Naruto. They only hoped that the blonde could hold true to his promise.

Within seconds of stepping foot onto Konoha soil they were surrounded by Hunter-nin and a few ANBU. Naruto's eyes flashed for a moment when he caught sight of a raven mask. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"You have two Missing Nin listed on the bingo books as your travelling companions. What is the meaning of this?" A faceless mask asked.

Kakashi stepped forward. "We would like to request an audience with the Hokage. We have something we'd like to discuss with him, and it has to two with these two individuals."

The ANBU nodded. "Fine. But we will have to detain them. We cannot allow them to walk free within the village."

Haku and Zabuza looked to one another worried, but if there was ever a time to show their obedience it was now. They had to gain the trust of these people, and struggling or making a fit would not make for a good first impression. They allowed themselves to be shackled, and led away. They gave Naruto a look of complete and utter trust before being led to lockdown.

Naruto closed his eyes. He felt as if the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders. He has a promise to uphold, and two friends to protect. He would do everything within his power to help his friends. Anything to help the two that showed him a demon could love.

Naruto felt a warm hand come down on his shoulder, looking up he could see Kakashi looking down on him. Naruto could see in his eyes that he could understand him, understand the emotions bubbling up inside and threatening to explode. Naruto quickly attempted to school his features, and turn away, but felt the same hand move to cup his chin.

"It'll be alright, this will work out, and if it doesn't well find another way together. You won't fail them."

Naruto nodded. He allow Kakashi to believe that that was his only worry... when in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel his heart shudder with the idea of asking his father for help. Sakura and Sasuke went to their respective homes, unable to do anything past this point. They would sit tight and await any news from the group.

The second Naruto stepped into his father's office he knew, just knew somehow this wasn't going to work out the way he had hoped. He nearly cringed when he felt a pair of strong arms envelop his body lifting him off the floor and into a solid chest.

"Oh god Naruto. I thought I had lost you." Minato said holding his son as close as he could.

Naruto could have sworn he felt what seemed to be tears on his shoulder, but shrugged it off. After all his father had appearances to keep up, especially with Kakashi.

"I'm fine."

Getting the hint Minato gave his son one last squeeze before setting him down to the ground. It really burned Naruto's buns at the fact he was still so short. He was nearly 13 for God's sakes. When the hell was he going to get his growth spurt? It didn't help that every time he was around his father the man managed to find some way of making him feel short and inferior.

"When I thought I had lost you I couldn't help but think that it would have been my fault. All because I had sent you out on a mission that got you kidnapped and killed. Don't worry though. We'll take care of those two missing nin."

'Of course he only cared that his reputation would be tarnished. That he was the one who sent me off to my death and not that- take care of them? Oh no.'

"It wasn't like that! Please you can't have them harmed. They helped us to defeat Gatou and his gang, and they even donated the money we took from him to the village. Please-" Naruto took in a deep breath, although the next words pained him to say. "Please father. They are good people. Of that I can promise you, and I gave them my word that they would be allowed entrance into Konoha to become citizens."

Minato looked slightly taken aback, turning to Kakashi to affirm the story. Kakashi nodded and stepped closer to the pair. "He telling the truth sir. You'll see more of it in my report, but he's right. From what I've experienced of them they seem to be trust worthy, and their skills would be invaluable to the village. Haku has even begun teaching Sakura basic medical ninjutsu."

"See father. Now that you have proof that I'm not lying, that second opinion you cherish so much, will you listen to me?" Naruto said, his tone borderline bitter.

Minato flinched, closing his eyes before opening them again. His look was cold, and he had completely cut himself off from the emotion that he had showed earlier. "I wish that there was something I could do. But this goes over even my head. I give my permission on behalf of the Hokage to allow them into the ninja ranks should they be accepted by council, but beyond that this is out of my power. Matters of great importance are left to the councils discretion, not the Hokage. I'm sorry Naruto."

Kakashi knew that the battle was lost. The new council seemed nothing like the old one. This one mainly consisting of stricter and more rule prone leaders. All of them held one thing in common. They held an alliance to the only surviving member of the old council, Danzo, a corrupt old man who seemed intent on getting the power of the Hokage under his thumb.

Naruto left with a flash of orange, Kakashi chasing after him as Minato watched on in sadness. He had failed his boy.

"Naruto. Wait. WAIT." Kakashi called after him, speeding up to grab the teen's arm as he fled the tower.

Turning him around Kakashi saw that he was flushed red with anger, his eyes glowing an eerie red around the edges. 'Kyuubi.' Kakashi thought. 'His presence becomes stronger when Naruto is feeling extreme emotion. I've got to calm him before he does something stupid.'

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the boy, leaning down to cradle the blonde's head under his chin, while his arms slid around a lithe waist. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of lust at the feel of the boy pressed against him. 'God this is wrong. But it feels so damn right.'

He just held Naruto, stroking along the small of the boy's back until his breathing evened out, and his eyes returned to their normal shade. With that the anger seemed to drain away from the teen. Leaving him weary, and still embittered.

"The first time I've ever asked him for help. Ever. And he denies me." Naruto said into Kakashi's shirt.

"There was nothing he could do-"

"Don't be stupid sensei. My father may not hold the power to make a decision like that on paper... but don't doubt for a second that he couldn't make it happen." The teen said pulling away from Kakashi's hold, and looking at him his lips set in anger.

"You've tried your best. We'll visit them and explain. Don't do anything drastic, we'll find a way."

Naruto looked to the ground, biting his lower lip. He did not want to do this, but if it was what had to be done to keep his promise then he would. "No. I haven't done everything I could ... at least not yet."

Kakashi seemed perplexed by the strange emotions going across the teen's face. Something big was going down. Just as he was about to ask him what he was thinking Naruto looked up at him, his piercing blue eyes set in pain.

"There's something that I have to do. Please go tell Haku and Zabuza that I will take care of this for them and not to worry."

With that Naruto was gone, a flash of orange swirling off into the distance. Kakashi did not attempt to flow. What he had seen in Naruto's eyes along with his pain was his determination. Whatever it was he was off to do he would accomplish it. Kakashi decided to go relay his message.

Naruto reached the secret entrance to the council compound. It had remained the same, even after all these years. He was surprised that they hadn't changed locations after the massacre, but he supposed it was a power play. A message of 'You don't scare us.' If you will."

Naruto decided that it was now or never. With that he stepped into the entrance, heading towards the council room. Upon opening the large slab doors he was met with the gaze of the entire council. Waiting just for him.

"Hello Naruto. We were expecting you." Danzo said with a grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke sat on a log just outside of the forbidden forest. No one went near this area anymore, except during the chuunin exams and other intense training missions. So the area was deserted... at the moment.

He felt a presence touching down in front of him, rather than hearing or seeing. He could just feel they were there. Just like he could always feel their presence. He opened his eyes to take in the figure before him. He had never expected to feel this way, much less for the person in front of him. But seeing Naruto with Kakashi like that... it just seemed to solidify something within his mind.

"Why have you called me here?"

"I-I have something I need to say to you." Sasuke stuttered. He knew this was going to be hard, but he had to say it. Rejection be damned it had to be done.

The figure seemed to soften, lowering themselves to meet Sasuke sitting at eye level. "Go on."

"I've been having these strange feeling for a while now, and I never really knew what they were, but I think I know now... and I just had to tell you." Sasuke said looking the figure deeply in the eyes. He lightly grasped the other's hand and put it right above his heart. "This beats only for you, because I love you."

The figure seemed pale their hand still resting over Sasuke heart. The beating in the teen's chest was irregular, beating wildly against his rib cage, as if begging to burst free from its confines. The figure couldn't help but be drawn forward, they had never seen Sasuke looking so vulnerable before, after all he was a true testament to the Uchiha way of life, cocky, confident and coarse. Abrasive and completely unemotional, completely unlike the teen now. Nearly shaking with the weight of his confession. The figure couldn't help but be drawn in to place a kiss on the side of the teen's lips, then on the other side, before eventually placing a chaste peck on his lips.

"I'll think about it."The figure said before disappearing back into the forest.

Meanwhile Sasuke sat completely unhinged, but a goofy smile plastered on his face. He wasn't rejected, in fact he had even received a kiss for his efforts. It was better than he had hoped, he could only wish that his dreams would come true, and that his love would someday be returned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haku was shivering within his cell, not from the cold, but from fear. He had been merely a child when Zabuza had found him. A child with no life, and no future, and Zabuza had given him a purpose, raised him, fed and clothed him, and in return he had given all his love. He had devoted himself to the protection of the man he loved. But now locked inside a little cell without his lover, trapped with no way of protecting Zabuza should Naruto fail... well it made him feel sick, made him feel useless.

It had been nought but an hour before Kakashi showed up at his cell, having just left Zabuza's on the other side. A small spark of hope that had been rekindled with his appearance was extinguished when Kakashi shook his head. Haku looked down to the ground, already knowing, but having to ask the question anyways.

"What did the Hokage say?"

Kakashi sighed. Although he had already expected the outcome of this, he had never expected to get to know them, and to find out how wonderful they are as people. It truly hurt him to face the idea that he might be losing people who he considered friends.

"He said that he would accept you as ninja of Konoha, on the condition that the council accepts you as citizens."

"Which isn't going to happen is it..."

"The chances are low. I'm so sorry, Naruto should have never promised you something that was out of his hands. I'm sure that he'd do anything to keep his promise. Please don't blame him. He did all that he could... in fact..."

Haku looked up at the man. "Yes?"

"Well he left me with a message to give to you and Zabuza. That he would 'take care of it' and for you not to worry."

"Naruto said that?" Haku said, looking slightly suspicious.

"Yes."

At that the black haired teen smiled, and relaxed in his seat. "Then it'll all be alright. He wouldn't tell us not to worry unless he had an ace up his sleeve. He'll take care of this no doubt. I have faith in him."

Kakashi nodded his head. He could only hope that Haku was right. Nearly 30 minutes had passed before the doors to the area opened, and Minato entered into the room. Kakashi seemed worried. Perhaps Minato was sent to give them the dire message himself, however the smile on the blonde's face told him otherwise.

"The council has reached a decision, and both of you will be allowed to join the ranks of Konoha. I hereby recognize you as leaf ninja."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A Half an Hour Ago...**

"They were charged with attempted murder. Of a village leader! You can't possibly believe that we can allow them to stay. It would be declaring war!"

"Then why not simply disguise them? It should not be that difficult. Haku could pose as a woman, he already holds the beauty, and Zabuza as his husband, a former fisherman recently turned ninja. People will not question it. You'll find they do not want answers to questions they do not dare to ask. The citizens will buy it, and Mist will never have to know." Naruto said.

"He spins a good tale." Danzo said.

"Think about it. Not only will you get another 'demon', but you'll also get a bloodline limit thought to have been destroyed. Superb manipulation of water, flying ice needles, and the fabled demonic ice mirrors. Not to mention he had the status of hunter nin before he became a traitor. Zabuza himself was one of the seven swordsmen before he attacked the Mizukage. He's a skilled assassin, and powerful fighter, his skill level nearly equal to that of Hatake Kakashi. "

"That's all well and good but perhaps we require a little more persuading."

Naruto stared hard at the men before him, his eyes lingering on Danzo's form for much longer. The man was trying to get more out of him. He had already accepted the idea. They just wanted to see how much they could get in the deal. Without a doubt Danzo would probably even dismiss his idea just to spite him.

"I will relinquish any tie to the Namikage name and therefore pass the title of heir onto Yoshi. You won't have to worry about you precious Hokage's connection to a 'demon'." Naruto said, clenching his fists. It wasn't as if he was part of the family anyways.

The men smiled. They had accomplished one of the goals set forth by their former members, now they would attempt to accomplish the other. "That should be enough to allow one of the nin into the country, perhaps the hunter nin... Haku did you say? Yes. That should do to allow him."

Naruto felt his heart catch in his throat. "And what of Zabuza?"

"Well that surely isn't enough to allow the passage of a "demon" into our village. He's unstable after all." Danzo said folding his hands and leaning back in his chair.

"He's not! But he will be if you separate him from Haku."

They merely smiled at him, tilting their heads to the side and looking at him. They knew and he knew what they wanted. The question was how far he was willing to go to go to keep his promise. Just thinking about the two together, smiling and holding hands, and the look of complete and utter trust that they had given him as they were lead away... Naruto's decision was already made for him.

His chin trembled slighty as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. "On the basis that both Haku and Zabuza will be welcome in the village as citizen and ninja of Konoha. I Uzumaki Naruto do formally accept the offered position of ANBU nin loyal to the council."

The council grinned. They had managed to do what there predecessors had failed to manage, gain the power of the Kyuubi vessel... and to think all it took was allowing two more powerful ninja to join them. It was almost too wonderful to think about.

"Welcome to the ranks. Codename Kitsune." Danzo said holding out a small fox mask to the teen.

Upon looking at the pre-designed mask and ANBU equipment already prepared for him Naruto knew he had been set up. It had been pre-planned since the moment they entered into the village with Haku and Zabuza at their side... perhaps even before. If he was being tracked, and someone was watching him then he would have to take out the rat before he could find the nest.

"Hai Danzo-sama." The blonde said taking the mask into his hand. This was going to be the beginning of the end of the Uzumaki Naruto he had known. He had worked so hard to stay out of the council's clutches, only to fall to them now. But he had faith, and an ace up his sleeve.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi felt ecstatic Haku and Zabuza were released, and were given their own apartment courtesy of Minoto. They were informed of their new disguises as well as names. Haku seemed reluctant at first to take up the change in gender, but was thrilled to find out that it would mean his relationship with Zabuza wouldn't need to be hidden from the public. As a woman and not a man his public displays of affection would be viewed with amusement instead of disgust.

Kakashi was off to tell the wonderful information to Naruto. Having already visited Sasuke and finding him nowhere in sight he had visited Sakura to tell her the news. She was so overjoyed that she had immediately started to bake a house warming present for the couple, leaving Kakashi to stare off as a pink blur rushed to the kitchen.

Finally Kakashi reached the Uzumaki compound. He respectfully knocked on the front door, awaiting an anxious Naruto to answer. What he got however was a young boy with long red hair kept in a neat ponytail. His blue eyes with a hint of green glimmering in surprise and delight. He was the spitting image of Kushina, with a hint of Minato's smile.

"MOM! Kakashi-san is here!" Yoshi called, opening the door wide enough to allow the man in, before he scooted off to drag his mother from the kitchen.

Kushina was as beautiful as ever, even despite her hair placed in a messy bun, and powder lightly coating her entire body. A grin crossed her lips as she reached forward and pulled the silver haired man into a hug, coating him in powder. There was no doubt in Kakashi's mind that Naruto received his gift for pranks from her.

"Sorry Minato isn't here at the moment, I believe he's still filling out some papers to help create the identities for your two new friends. I didn't hear much but, I heard they are missing nin... however did you become friends with them?"

"It wasn't me, it was Naruto. He was kidnapped by them and-"

"Naruto was kidnapped?!" Kushina gasped, twisting her hands around a dish towel she was holding. "Is he alright? Why didn't I receive any word? How could you let that happen?!"

Kakashi seemed confused. "Didn't Minato tell you? Better yet, why didn't Naruto tell you when he came home?"

Kushina went silent at that. A look of understanding crossed her face before she quickly schooled her features. "No. Minato didn't tell me anything. No doubt trying to protect me from things he thinks I couldn't handle. I swear that man does everything with the best of intentions, but ends up only making it worse. But Naruto hasn't visited us in years, the last time he came to the house was... oh yes. It was for his 10th birthday."

Kakashi seemed taken aback by the comment. "You mean he doesn't live with you?"

Kushina shook her head. "No he lives on his own in an apartment in the downtown core of Konoha."

"Since when?"

"Since he turned nine. He was always independent, so when he asked to move away Minato set him up with a place. We used to pay, but now he said he can take care of it himself." A look of sadness crossed her face. "He doesn't really need us anymore... " As if realizing something Kushina suddenly perked up. "Would you like to stay for dinner? We have more than enough." She said with a smile.

Kakashi's world felt like it had just been put on spin cycle. No wonder the teen felt such shredded connection to his family. He hadn't lived with them in four years. But how could Kushina think that he no longer needed his parents? He was still a teen, and no matter the age everyone needs their family. He decided that he needed to see Naruto now.

"I'm sorry, but I have something else to do of great importance... would you happen to know his street name and apartment number?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto had just arrived home. Weary of the explanations of his role and the various rules he would have to follow. The teen was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted. He wanted nothing better than to curl up into his bed and close his door to the world.

He sat down on his couch holding his new mask in his hands. He had just given up a part of his identity, and a part of his soul to become Kitsune. Maybe the nickname Haku had given him was a curse. Despite his wiles and silver tongue he had come out with a raw deal. One that would change his life.

Sighing the teen got to his feet and went to hide the mask underneath his floorboard, his hiding spot for all his precious items, and well kept secrets. Upon placing the mask in the spot her picked up a dusty box, blowing the dust of the lid he perused the contents.

There was a small keychain of a fox that Snake had given him when he landed his first hit on the woman, mind she managed to kick the crap out of him before he landed that hit. He laughed as he picked up a small paint brush. Remembering the time when Raven gave it to him reminding him that he should practice on his art work more, because his drawings were crap. Naruto did practice after that, at least he had for a while until-

Naruto shook his head. He didn't want to go into his darker memories. He couldn't handle it, least of all now, after what had occurred today. Picking up a well worn picture he loving caressed the edges. There were three ANBU surrounding a small blonde, grinning his face off. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the photo. It had taken him a lot to convince the three to actually be captured on film, but it was the only picture ever developed of the four together, and he cherished it. Naruto had lived for that year, and they were the first people to accept him for who he was, and not his title or what he harboured.

Looking down he saw Wolf crouching right beside him, his hand ruffling Naruto's hair, while Snake had her hands on her hip, and Raven looked down on the pair. Snake always seemed so reluctant to spend time and joke with him, but he knew that she was one of the few who admired him, oddly enough. Raven was the one he looked up to. He was a brother to Naruto, and one of his closest friends. He was all that Naruto wanted to be not only in a ninja, but also as a person.

As for Wolf... well he was and still technically is his biggest crush. There was something so innately attractive about the man's personally, that was before Naruto had ever seen his face. Now that Naruto knew who he was, and what he looked like... well let's leave it at the crush didn't diminish.

The teen's finger loving traced "Wolf's" mask, before sighing. He knew there was never a chance that Wolf would ever consider him. Let alone Kakashi. He was a man's man. A charmer, and no doubt a ladies man... he doubted he was even gay, let alone attracted to a waif like Naruto. There was simply no chance, so why bother to dwell on it.

Naruto's head pooped up at the sound of a doorbell. He quickly placed the items back into the box, and hide them beneath the floor board, before dusting off his legs and getting to his feet. Upon reaching and opening the door he was surprised to find the object of his affections standing in front of him.

Coming to his senses Naruto invited him into the apartment, before closing the door behind him. Kakashi looked the room around to see a large library, and a few splashes of colour in the room, mainly being orange. This led to a small hallway, connected to a small bedroom off to the side and a kitchen that's connected to the living room. He assumed that there was a bathroom just down the hallway, but his sight was blocked. Just off the living room was a small balcony.

"Would you like something to drink?" Naruto asked, looking at his sensei with something unexplainable dancing in his eyes.

"Some tea would be nice." Kakashi replied, smiling at the blonde through his mask.

Naruto nodded and left for the kitchen, watching over the counter as Kakashi walked out onto his balcony. He smiled at the man's expression to finding a small rope ladder leading to the roof. Finishing the tea Naruto joined him on the balcony, motioning for Kakashi to climb up. The man raised and eyebrow before following directions, and making his way up. Stopping to allow Naruto to pass him the two cups and work his way up the ladder himself.

The roof was small, but the view was incredible. You could nearly see the entirely of Konoha from the space. The Hokage monument was just off in the distance, but clearly visible, while

"Haku and Zabuza are now citizens and ninja of Konoha." Kakashi said, sipping his tea.

Naruto clenched the cup tighter momentarily before nodding. "I know."

"You do?"

The teen nodded and turned towards Kakashi. "I had a small chat with the council. I guess they liked what they heard, because they accepted them."

"Oh." Kakashi was surprised. He had thought that Minato had used some of his power to help the two. However it shouldn't have surprised him all that much. Naruto had a silver tongue, and the power to make friends over a brief period of time with very few words. It was something hot wired into his system, and as easy for him as breathing.

"Where are they? Have they gotten free yet?"

"Minato is taking care of them. He's gotten them an apartment not far from here. Sakura no doubt already visited. They will be getting work soon no doubt, but I'm sure you can visit tomorrow."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. He's good at getting people places to live."

Kakashi couldn't help but catch a slightly bitter undertone in Naruto voice, despite the honesty of his comment. He could tell that the boy loved this building. Just seeing the comfort in his eyes as he scaled the ladder and sat on the tiles told him of his independence. He just lacked companionship... Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the teen after the mission had finished, but for now he had another question to answer.

"Why do you live so far away from your family? I expected you to live in the compound." Kakashi said staring off towards the monument.

"They aren't really my family... not anymore."

Kakashi stopped his appraisal of the village to give him a puzzled expression. Naruto sighed and motioned for the man to take a seat. Doing so Kakashi chose a sturdy tile near the teen and watched as Naruto perched himself near the edge, hugging his knees to his chest in a very endearing manner.

"I don't live with since they refused to let me live in the family compound when I was nine. I decided that if they didn't want me in the main home then they wouldn't want me around at all. I found this place and Minato offered to pay my bills for me. I agreed, but only until I could finance the place myself."

"You call him Minato?" Kakashi asked, clearly surprised at how Naruto referred to his father.

"He hasn't treated me like a son in a long time, so why should I give him the title father? You're more of a father figure to me than he is. I don't even carry his last name. Since I was a bastard child to begin with I took my mother's maiden name. She abandoned it for Namikaze, so at least the Uzumaki line from the lost Whirlpool village will live on through me." Naruto said with a smile.

The teen appeared to drift off into himself, sinking deeply into his own thoughts. Kakashi sat silently taking in the information the teen had hit him with. The silence spanned for quite a while, Naruto caught in his own world, while Kakashi sat watching the boy, unwilling to interrupt his train of thought. The silence was suddenly broken by the blonde's soft voice.

"You know I sometimes wonder what life would have been like if my mother's family from Whirl had survived. What it would be like to have grandparents, and cousins, and aunts and uncles to love and cherish you. To have people surround you, and love you for simply existing. I've always wanted a family." Naruto said with a sad little smile.

"What about your parents?"

Naruto shook his head.

"How about your little brother?"

Naruto's bottom lip quivered slightly, causing the teen to bite it and close his eyes to stop the movement. "I was always alone, until Yoshi. I was finally allowed to play with the other kids because I had a baby brother to watch over, and someone who loved me. He was so happy every day I came home from the academy, he'd run to me as soon as I entered the door, clinging to my legs and asking me to tell him everything about my day. Then we'd go off and play together, or I'd make him a snack when Kushina was too busy. I had someone in my life that I could truly call family. Then my parents took that away from me, because they couldn't trust me."

Kakashi had no idea what to say to comfort the teen. He had never been one to deal with emotions, so he said nothing. After all, what could he say to make the pain go away?

Naruto stopped for a moment to take a deep breath; looking towards his sensei he admitted something that he had told no one before in his life.

"Sometimes I can't help but think I would have been better off with none of them. If I had been an orphan, if I had never known them, if I had never felt what it was like to have a family."

"Wouldn't you be lonely though?"

"How could I possibly be lonelier? Having known the warmth of a family and having it disappear, leaving me cold. Knowing they are so close, and yet so far away from me. I've lost them as surely as if they had died."

Kakashi flinched, but remained passive otherwise. "I still think it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all."

Naruto couldn't help but look to his teacher at those words, his eyes serious and questioning. He turned away after finding his answer, curling further into himself he lifted his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "But it hurts so much." He whispered.

Kakashi moved closer to the teen, and placed an arm around his trembling shoulders, "It's the hurt that lets you know you're alive."

At that Naruto's body began to shake as tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't help but let out all the emotion that had been welling inside of him since he was eight. He had lost his parent's love, he had lost the baby brother he had loved so dearly, and in turn he had lost a piece of himself. But now... now he had retrieved that piece of himself. Even if he never got back his family he would still be strong and whole by himself.

Kakashi held onto the teen for an undetermined amount of time, the failing light of the afternoon slowly fading away into the night, as the pair sat together. As Naruto tears finally dried up and his sniffles stopped he moved away from Kakashi to allow the man to get to his feet. As Kakashi stood he allowed himself a brief stretch to work out the kinks from sitting in such an awkward position on the hard and cold tile for so long.

"How did you know I was Wolf?" He asked, looking down at the teen.

Naruto gave him a small smile. "Your summons gave you away. There aren't too many people in Konoha with speaking dog summons. "

Kakashi nodded. Despite the danger in someone else knowing his secondary position he felt he could trust Naruto with the information. As it was he had told no one else, and he felt as if Naruto knew the consequences should his identity leak out. But there was another matter he had to take care of.

"I owe you a ramen dinner."

Naruto seemed puzzled for a second. "What for?"

At that Kakashi couldn't help but smile. "Because you had managed to hit me that first day of training."

Naruto shook his head at that. "No I didn't. I blacked out. I never laid a finger on you."

"I never said it was a finger. In fact to be exact it was your face to my chin, but a hit none-the-less, and a promise is a promise, despite how late it is."

It was then that Kakashi was blinded with a bright smile from the boy. "I'll take you up on that sometime."

"You do that."

Kakashi turned around and made his way to the edge of the roof before stopping at the heat and weight clinging to his back, as a pair of arms wrapped around his front. He felt a bit winded as the teen gave him a powerful squeeze, giving him a hug from behind, but it made him happy in the same breath. A small smile crossed his lips as he felt the boy nuzzle his head into his corded back and whisper a barely inaudible "Thank you."

The teen pulled away finally, and allowed Kakashi to turn around and give Naruto's head a small rub, smirking at the teen's protest to the mistreatment of his hair, before putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. With that small action he received a brilliant smile that lit up the night. Turning back around and jumping from the roof, he whispered back a quiet, "Your welcome."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Conscience: Awwww...

Me: -Barf-

Conscience: What? You don't think it was sweet? Hell you wrote it!

Me: Yeah. But it was almost sickly sweet.

You guys have no idea how much I wanted to cry when I was writing the first part. I want a cute and drunken grandfather like Tazuna... or Jiraya. Jiraya would be a kickass grandfather. Damn. I want a Jiraya grandfather... either that or a Jiraya Lov-er. :P

Oh! I wasn't trying to stereotype Sakura as a "typical female" with the baking and crap. I just remembered one of the first Naruto episodes where she had made a boxed lunch for Sasuke to show her affection... she just seems like the kind of girl that would bake her love for someone if you know what I mean. So it makes sense to me that she would bake to show her happiness, and love for someone. Especially Haku who's now one of her sub. Sensei's.


	8. If You Ever Hunger, Hunger For Me

**If You Ever Hunger, Hunger For Me**

Chapter 8

Naruto yawned, opening his eyes to sunlight streaming into his room through the single window. A small smile crossed his face at the sight. Today was a new day, and he would be visiting Haku and Zabuza at their new home with the rest of team seven. He had spent his time after Kakashi had left staring off at the mountain, with a million thoughts trailing through his mind. Thoughts about his father, the council, team seven... and finally about Kakashi.

By the time he finally got to bed he had realized that he needed to have a house warming present for Haku and Zabuza. It had taken him a little while to come up with the perfect gift, and put it together... but he was sure they would enjoy it immensely. The teen decided to take a quick shower before the team arrived. Little did he know that his team was already standing outside their hands poised to knock.

"Do you think he's ready yet? We are a little early." Sakura said, rubbing her eyes to remove the sleep particles.

"For once." Sasuke said glaring at his teacher.

Kakashi had taken three hours to arrive, even despite the fact that the time they had given him was two hours earlier. The man just grinned, looking towards Sasuke. The raven sighed. He had no idea why he was even going to this. Zabuza loved to torture and tease him, and Haku did nothing to stop the man, seeming to allow him to release his more devious side on the genin. The man may not be a demon... but he sure as hell was a bastard.

Kakashi knocked on the blonde's door from the second time before trying the handle. To his surprise it opened right up for him. Popping his head inside he called out for the teen.

"Naruto? You in there?" Kakashi said fully opening the door.

The man decided to explore the building. 'Perhaps he's still in bed.' Making his way to the bedroom he opened the door wide. "Come on and get out of bed you lazy hea-"

Kakashi words caught in his throat when a beautifully tanned backside presented itself to him. Naruto was bending over to put on his boxer's when he heard a noise behind him. Turning with his boxers around his knee's his face flushed to see Kakashi staring at him with his mouth open. Panicking Naruto attempted to cover his front, turning around, only to hear a groan. Freaking out at that he attempted to cover his ass... only to display his front again. Naruto frantically tried to pull his boxers up, only to fall forward, landing with his ass exposed to the air and his legs tangled up.

Kakashi really should have stopped watching, but it was hard to look away... yes... IT was really hard. He finally came back to the present when he was hit in the face with a pillow, the blonde having miraculously gotten to his feet and pulled up his boxers.

"Get out pervert!" Naruto yelled at him, his face red.

"No need to be shy we're all men here." Kakashi said.

He heard a cough behind him. Turning he saw Sakura raising an eyebrow, and crossing her arms in front of her body. "I'm a girl."

Kakashi grinned at that. "As I said... we're all men here."

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but cringe at his words. Not but two seconds later the man was dodging flying items and kunai. Naruto sighed. At least he had planned to clean his apartment at one point anyways.

Slamming his door shut Naruto then emerged a few minutes later completely dressed, although his hair was still damp. Kakashi was holding his arm to his body like a wounded animal, Sasuke was shaking his head, and Sakura had a smug look on her face.

Naruto allowed a small grin to cross his face. He couldn't help but love the antics of his friends, and teammates. "Alright. Let's not keep them waiting any longer."

The team walked over to the new apartment building. The outside seemed quaint enough, nice red paint, and a beautiful sunroof. They knocked on the door awaiting the pair to arrive. It was Haku who answered the door, dressed in a regular female kimono, his hair flowing around him like a black waterfall. A huge smile crossed his face when he saw them standing there, and wasted no time in pulling Naruto into a big hug.

Zabuza appeared in the background, shaking Kakashi's hand firmly, giving Sakura a knowing smile that sent the pinkette into a blushing frenzy, before finally settling his gaze on Sasuke. The raven felt a chill travel up and down his spine, and felt the urge to run away. However he stood proud. It wasn't the Uchiha way to run away from things that scare you... no matter how much Zabuza would torture him.

Haku finally released Naruto, much to the blonde's appreciation, before greeting the rest and welcoming them into the new home. All of them sat down, shaking their heads when Haku offered some refreshments.

"It really is a beautiful home." Sakura said, smiling warily.

"We have Naruto's father to thank for that. He got us one of the newer models, and he got it for very cheap rent. We're extremely grateful." Haku replied with a smile.

Naruto felt his stomach lurch, and a pang in his heart. He would be losing another set of friends who didn't realize the falsity of Minato's emotions, failing to recognize that despite the fact that he did them a favour, that he would abandon them in another way, just when they need him the most.

"Well we each got you something as a house warming gift. " Kakashi said with a twinkle in his eye, handing them a small box.

Just as Haku was about to open it Kakashi's hand stopped him. "I think you'd better open that one later... some things are better left out of the presence of children."

Haku blinked before getting the drift of what he was saying. A flush covering his cheeks as Zabuza let out a hearty laugh. Zabuza leaned over Haku to snag the box, peeking in and grinning.

"We'll be sure to christen the new house with these. Thanks." Zabuza said with a grin, shaking Kakashi's hand.

"It was my pleasure."

"It may have been yours, but it will be mine."

Sasuke shook his head, while Sakura went a deathly white before all the blood that had left her body appeared in her cheeks and streaming down her nose.

"Where's your gift Sakura?" Kakashi asked noticing that the teen had entered into a world of her own.

"Oh we already got her gift last night." Zabuza said with a grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura had decided that the pair was going to be busy attempting to settle into their new home and village, so as soon as Kakashi told her the news that they were accepted into the village she set right to work creating a few of her favourite dishes to bring to the couple to keep. There was nothing like a readymade meal for you, especially when you're a ninja on the go. Sakura blessed her cooking skills on her father's superb teaching. Apparently it was what made her mother fall in love with him in the first place. Having finally finished the meals Sakura looked at the clock, realizing that it was nearly seven at night. Weighing whether or not she should deliver it now, and give them a supper for the night, or leave it until the meeting tomorrow so they wouldn't be bothered.

"Well I don't want them to go hungry. After all, what could they be up to anyways?"

A small trip and a lot of take out containers later Sakura was knocking on the door to their new apartment. After knocking three more times, her final knock caused the door to open slightly. Pressing against it lightly she found herself looking into the living room... where she saw something she wasn't quite prepared for.

She could see Zabuza slitting on the couch, his leg's opened wide as a dark head bobbed up and down his lap. His head was back and his eyes were closed, his finger's gripping the silky locks. Sakura felt her eyes pop out of her head as she saw a pale hand snaking down to caress his own arousal in time to his languid licks.

"Mm.. . Yeah Haku baby, just like that."

Haku lifted his head, his body trembling and his hands nervously stroking up and down Zabuza's thighs. "I can't. I just-"

"Sssh." Zabuza said, pressing a finger against the teen's saliva slicked lips. "I know what you want baby."

With that he brought up the trembling body into his lap, his hands travelling up shaking thighs to grip a taunt behind. He brought his mouth down to worship the teen's neck, his free hand teasingly rubbing around the boy's entrance.

"Oh god Zabuza! Please I need it." Haku whimpered.

"Such a naughty boy. This place is so slutty, just begging to be filled." Zabuza said, pressing the tip off his finger into the raven's entrance.

"Then fill me up." The teen replied, opening his legs, and rubbing his ass against the erect member.

"With pleasure."

At that, Zabuza pressed his saliva slicked cock, deep within the teen, pulling back until just the tip remained before sliding forward again. Haku let out a small breathy gasp with each thrust, his walls clenching around the hot member.

His smaller body bounced up and down the thick cock, while his hands found purchase on the couch, and he kneeled, able to control his movement a little better, arching his back and rocking against the member pushing inside him. With each brush of Zabuza's cock to his prostate his balls grew tighter, while his penius leaked pre-cum.

Sakura felt her heart beating frantically in her chest, his face flushing presently, and her ears thumping. Her body felt like it was on fire, and her lower half throbbed with anticipation. Her eyes happened to catch Zabuza's as he plunged one last time into Haku, spilling his seed deep into the teen's passage, while the boy arched his back and released himself into the air. A smug grin crossed the man's face as Haku collapsed against his chest.

Sakura quickly put the containers on the ground and fled out the door as fast as she could. Zabuza laughing as she nearly tripped running down the steps. Placing a kiss on the top of Haku's head he tucked the teen into the couch, placing a blanket over top of him as he placed one of the pre-packaged dinners into the oven.

About 10 minutes later a dishevelled raven walked into the room, the blanket wrapped around him and he kissed the back of Zabuza's shoulder and looked down at the two plates he was preparing.

"Where did that come from?"

"Oh Sakura just came by to drop them off." Zabuza said smiling.

"When?" Haku said frowning.

"Oh. You know."

"I know what?" Haku asked raising an eyebrow.

Zabuza raised his own, giving the raven a quick wink before Haku's eyes grew wide. "So you mena she saw..."

"Everything."

"Why didn't you say something?!" Haku said smacking his shoulder. "You've probably scarred her for life, and to think we didn't even give her a thank you!"

"Oh I don't think I scarred her for life... in fact I think it was thanks enough... and what did you expect from me baby? I am a demon after all." He said with a growl, lifting up the teen blanket and all into his arms, and carting him off to the bedroom. Their food forgotten. They were hungry for something a little different.

While they two went back to their dirty work Sakura was walking home while her mind is going over the scene over and over. It was that day, with a twilight sky, the light from the day slowly welcoming the night, and the sun and the moon greeting one another as they passed that Sakura became a Yaoi fan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura blushed and looked away from the couple, memories flooding her mind as she saw the hicky revealed on Haku's neck. "Uhh yeah. I already gave them their gift. How about you go next Sasuke?" She prodded, keen on getting the attention away from her for the moment.

Sasuke sighed and got from his seat to go grab the present he had left in his bag. Rummaging through for a moment he pulled out two items. Both of which he handed to Haku.

"I got you a set of needles, I know that your main method of execution and I figured that you might be a bit strapped for cash, and needed supplies. The other thing is a certificate for one of our weapon shops in town. They have everything you could need supply wise, and part of my family goes there. No matter when you go you'll get a discount."

"Thank you Sasuke. That's very thoughtful!" Haku said sincerely.

"What about me brat?" Zabuza asked, looking slightly miffed.

"I dislike you." Was all Sasuke said.

Zabuza began to pout as Haku laughed at his situation. Naruto let a small smile cross his face before he took out his present. Handing them a leather book they opened it to discover a number of interesting items, sketches, clippings, and various maps and pictures. Haku and Zabuza looked up in shock as Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura tried to get a closer look.

"It's a book on everything you'd ever need to know about Konoha. It has all the clans listed in there, and the ones you want to avoid. Namely the Uchihas." Sasuke scowled at that. "It also has a brief description of most of the active jounin's, and chuunin's, minus a few who are out of the country on long term missions at the moment. It also has a bit about other members of note, and includes a map of Konoha, as well as a list of various shops for different requirements. The shop that you have the certificate for is listed on here as well. I just thought it would help with the transition."

"This... this is."

"Wonderful." Zabuza finished. "Thank you so much. It make it seem as if we've already been here our whole lives, and we'll have everything we need to know."

"I hope it will help." Naruto replied.

Haku was flipping through the pages before he came to more clippings included. "What are these for?" He asked looking up.

"Oh. I decided I should include memorable historical events that happened in Konoha. You know... like something they would teach you in the academy, except shorter and a heck of a lot less boring."

Haku picked up a clip, looking at it before his eyes widened. "I've heard of this event."

Zabuza looked over to see the clip he was holding. "Which one is that?"

"The great council massacre of Konoha. As I recall it took place the day of the festival of Kyuubi's 'defeat'."

"Or as I like to call it. My birthday." Naruto grumbled, touching his stomach.

Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder before turning back to the other two. "Yes. The council massacre took place all on the night of the festival, or in Naruto's case his 10th birthday. In a single night the council was murdered in each of their rooms as they slept, their throats slit. No chakra trace was found, and the weapon was a common kunai."

"Wasn't there a survivor though?" Sakura piped in.

Kakashi nodded. "The only council member to survive the attack was Danzo. He still holds the scar across his throat to this day, but luckily his wife was a medic-nin. She was able to heal the cut merely a minute after the killer had fled the room. They never identified him. To this day he is at large."

Members of the room went silent, Naruto was the only one who fidgeted, looking down to the ground. "Well we shouldn't dwell on the past. Let's just move on. Maybe you can show us around here a little more." The blonde said, attempting to break the ice.

Haku and Zabuza nodded, leading team seven through the house, and giving them a tour. Eventually their morning and afternoon came to a close and dinner time rolled around. They paid their goodbyes to Haku and Zabuza and began the walk to their respective houses. Sasuke and Sakura had parted ways with Kakashi and Naruto, each heading home for the night to enjoy dinner. Kakashi looked up towards the ominous sky.

"It's going to rain soon."

Naruto followed his gaze, closing his eyes and raising his palms up slightly. "You're right. It's going to be a big one if I sense correctly."

Kakashi looked at the teen with his eyes still closed, his head lifted to the sky. He looked like an angel, with his blonde hair framing his face, gently biting the bottom of his plush lips. It was when his eyes opened and his enchanting cerulean eyes were revealed that Kakashi truly became captivated by the blonde's beauty.

"Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi came to his senses in time to realize that the boy of his affection was looking at him, and asking a question. "Yes Naruto?"

"Can I call in my free ramen now?" He asked, his eyes silently begging the man.

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you sensei!" Naruto cried out leaping into a hug, and squeezing the man around the waist.

Kakashi felt the air leave his body, and heard a crick in his back, but looking at Naruto smiling at him so brightly... well he knew it was worth it. About three seconds later he was released, and walking by Naruto's side towards the stand.

"Thanks again Kakashi sensei. I haven't been here in a while, and it smells so delicious." Naruto said closing his eyes and deeply inhaling the air around the stand.

Kakashi quirked his eyebrow, "Minato loves Ramen, doesn't he take you out to have some when he goes?" He asked, looking towards the teen.

Naruto stopped smelling the air, and let out a small almost inaudible sigh, visibly deflating for a moment before turning around and plastering on a small smile, while scratching behind his head. "Not really, but he's super busy with his Hokage duties, paper work and saving the village..." The teen trailed off while looking to the street before looking down to the floor. "You know I'm not really hungry anymore Kakashi Sensei. I'm really sorry, but I'll give you a rain check some time." Naruto said giving a slight bow before exiting the stand in a hurry.

Kakashi confused as to what just happened looked over his shoulder to the street that Naruto was watching. What he saw made his stomach drop, and his blood begin to boil. Minato strolled towards the stand with Yoshi perched on his shoulders. The pair were laughing and discussing how many bowls they were going to eat and which kinds. They appeared to be perfectly happy together, enjoying a nice father son moment, and the thought that Naruto had seen them together, so happy, without him made Kakashi's heart clench in pain.

"Oh Kakashi! How's my former student fairing? Getting some ramen for dinner, how about you join us?" Minato asked with a smile, helping Yoshi down from his shoulders.

"I'm fine, thanks. And I was just picking something up." Kakashi gritted out, placing an order for six bowls of ramen to go.

Minato froze at the coldness in Kakashi's voice, looking towards his son who gave a slight shrug, as if to say 'What's his problem?'

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Kakashi turned to look at his former sensei. The man was still a picture of innocence, his big blue eyes, and loopy grin, twisted into a look of worry. A look he had never seen the man employ for Naruto. Minato loved his village, and would sacrifice everything for it. He treated everyone with kindness and offered his time to anyone who would ask. He was there for what seemed like an entire village, for everyone but the one who really needed him. Naruto.

Kakashi let out a sigh and bit his tongue lightly under the mask. No matter how many times Naruto forgave his father for ignoring him and allowing the village to abuse him, Kakashi could not. He couldn't however hate his former sensei. Minato wasn't evil, he was just seriously misguided and oblivious to Naruto's pain. That's what made it so difficult. It would have been easier to hate the man, but he just couldn't' bring himself to despise the man who was his own father figure.

"No nothing's wrong. I'm just a little worried about a situation that's come up. But I'll find a way to deal with it."

Minato gave him a serious look, gazing searchingly into his one visible eye before nodding and giving a grin. "Well if you ever need any help you can always count on me."

'If you only knew.' Kakashi thought. "I'll be sure to do that."

Kakashi turned and grabbed his bag of ramen bowls, and paid the owner before leaving towards Naruto's apartment. The sky began to turn a darker shade of purple, clouds rolling in while thunder could be heard in the distance, the storm moving closer.

Naruto finished chopping the carrots for his tempura when a flash of light quickly followed by a clap of thunder echoed through the walls in his apartment. The light patter of rain against his windows started, steadily growing louder as time wore on.

"I was right, it's going to be a big one." The teen mumbled to himself, placing his batter covered vegetables into the wok, stirring them with a spoon while he added olive oil and a hint of salt.

Naruto pausing in his preparations for dinner when he heard the doorbell ring. Turning down the wok of vegetables, and removing the boiling kettle of water from the stove top he made his way to the door. Turing the handle he was surprised to see Kakashi standing with a bag of to-go ramen in his hand, his hair had lost his infamous look, hanging around him like a silver veil, while his clothing appeared to be soaked.

"I'm calling in the rain check." Kakashi said with a grin, handing him the bag before turning to walk back out into the storm.

Naruto remained stock still for a moment before coming to a realization that he was just left behind. Putting the bag on the counter he rushed out into the storm, his white shirt immediately soaking through and his hair limply falling around his face. Spotting his teacher he made his way over to the form, and grabbed his wrist.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why'd you leave, it's horrible outside." He scolded, pulling the man back towards his apartment. The pair reached the door, with Naruto pulling it shut, shaking his head like a dog, before flashing Kakashi a smile.

The blonde hopped away leaving Kakashi to observe the apartment for a second time. Not but a few seconds later did Naruto return with two orange towels in hand, as well as a pair of pants and a white tank top. Wordlessly he handed the items to his teacher before making his way into the kitchen and setting the kettle back onto the element, and pulling out two cups from a cupboard.

"What do you prefer sensei? Tea, juice or milk?" The teen asked, rummaging through his drawers in search of his good set of chopsticks.

Kakashi looked to the clothing in his hand, then back at the teen moving through the kitchen. "Tea would be fine, thanks."

"Tea it is. There's a bathroom down the hall to your left. It's the second door, you can change there and I'll put your clothes in the dryer. I'll have the food set up when you come back."

Kakashi nodded before heading towards the room. Closing the door behind him he took a seat on the toilet, dropping the clothing to the floor and putting his face in his hands. 'I shouldn't be here, but I guess it's too late for regrets.' Sighing he removed his wet clothing to replace it with Naruto pants and shirt. The clothing was far too tight on him, and the pants looked more like Capri's on the man, but at least they were dry.

Exiting the room he found that Naruto had indeed prepared the food for them. A pot of tea sat out on the table while two bowls of ramen were set on bamboo placemats on the seated table. The cushions on the ground seemed to be a plush set the teen had hidden away, while the chopsticks were beautifully crafted, a dragon design swirling around the instrument.

"The other bowls are in the oven to keep them warm if we want more. Oh! Can I have your clothes. I'll get them dried for you. I can't imagine my clothes are very comfortable for you." The teen said grabbing the wet material from Kakashi's arms and making his way to a room unknown.

When the teen returned he brought two plates of tempura vegetables to the table, setting one beside Kakashi. The pair began their meal in silence, Naruto refrained from attempting to sneak a peek at an unmasked Kakashi while he ate, instead focusing on his own meal. Kakashi however took the time t watch as Naruto thoroughly enjoyed his bowl of ramen, slurping up the noodle and not even bothering to stop when the liquid would dribble down from his lips to his neck. A small flush began in Kakashi's cheeks before he turned back to his meal, and hurried to finish in time with the teen. When the pair finished the blonde went to make a fresh pot of tea while Kakashi helped him to clean up.

The pair settled across from one another on the cushioned floor, Naruto looking very closely at Kakashi's face, his hand moulding around his cup, and stealing its warmth. Finally as if the teen had had enough he placed the cup, down and shuffled closer to his teacher, leaning forwards, his breath heating the air between the two. Curiously Naruto began to explore the outline of the mask, his finger's dancing over a graceful neck, working their way over a strong jaw.

"Why do you wear a mask?" Naruto asked, his finger's brushing against the material covering Kakashi's lips.

A shiver ran through Kakashi's body before he removed Naruto's finger gently, and placed the boy's hand back down by his side.

"Because my face reminds me of my father." He replied with a sigh.

"Is that a bad thing?" The teen asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's complicated..."

"Try me." Naruto said with a determined look.

Kakashi gazed deeply into Naruto eye's before nodding. "Alright."

Naruto settled closer to Kakashi, his arm brushing against the man's as he wiggled further into his cushion haven. Kakashi couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips when he saw the endearing action.

"You see my father was one of the best ninja's out there. He was known for his skills and ability to follow the rules. He was one of the best, and even the Hokage admired him to some degree. The citizens adored him, and fellow shinobi were proud to work with him."

"He sounds like an amazing guy." Naruto said.

"He was." Was Kakashi quiet reply.

"Continuing on. He was sent out on a very important mission with a squad of three to retrieve a stolen scroll. The mission was supposed to be fairly simple, but things quickly turned. One of the team members was badly injured and a choice had to be made. Either they left their teammate to die, and completed the mission successfully. Or they saved him and abandoned the rules, failing their mission. My father chose to abandon the rules to save his comrade and in turn failed his mission. When he returned he lost his position, and was ridiculed by the village. In his disgrace he killed himself, unable to cope with the villagers scorn."

Naruto eyes began to water by the end of Kakashi's story. "B-but he did the right thing!"

Kakashi eye perceivably brightened to Naruto's response. "Yes. Yes he did, but not everyone see's it that way."

"Is that why you wear the mask? Because you're ashamed to be associated with him?" Naruto asked, seemly made with his sensei for being so prejudiced.

"It was at first. I grew up with people saying horrible things behind my back about my father's disgrace. It was a hard way to grow up, so I did all in my power to cut myself off from any association with him."

"So what changed that?"

"Obito. He was one of my teammates when I was a genin, he's sort of like you in a way. He saw the world in a different perspective. He was fiercely loyal to his team and loved Konoha deeply. In one day he changed my life forever."

"What happened?"

"We were on a routine mission when everything went wrong, we were separated from Minato, and Rin was kidnapped. We were given a choice, much like the one my father had to make, either go after Rin, or find Minato and complete the mission. I was going to follow the rules and abandon Rin, possibly leading to her death... but Obito wouldn't let that happen. He said he was going to save her with or without me, and god damn if he didn't convince me to eventually help. We saved Rin, although I lost an eye in the process. Then the worst happened. We were caught in a rock slide by the enemies, about to be crushed when Obito pushed us out of the way to save our lives, getting crushed in the process. He then offered me something precious to him."

"Your Sharingan eye." Naruto murmured in awe.

"Yes. Rin transferred his eye with my own dead one. He gave me sight again, and in doing so really helped me to truly see. He taught me that people are more important than rules, and that my father did what was right. He gave me my life back."

A single tear streamed down Naruto's cheek before he threw himself into his teacher's arm's, hugging him tightly. Kakashi hesitated for a moment before his arms roped around the teen's waist and returned the gesture, his eye softening, while his sharingan eye let out a single red tear. The remained like that for a while, nothing had to be said, because there was nothing to say. When Naruto finally pulled away slowly he wiped away his tears streaked cheeks before giving his sensei a shy little smile, which the man returned, his eye crinkling.

"I still don't understand though. If you know what your father did was right then why do you still wear the mask?" Naruto asked.

"Because it reminds me of what I could have become, and what I almost did. I still feel guilt over how I thought of my father, a brave and honourable man. I have yet to earn my face."

Naruto's nose crinkled and his brow furrowed as if deep in thought. "That's a little weird, but I think I understand."

"You'd be one of the first."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi with that comment, his brow creasing for a moment before his hand reached up to brush across Kakashi's covered cheek. He worked his way over to tease the edge between the material and Kakashi's skin, causing a shiver to run down the man's back. The blond gave his teacher a questioning look, the pair stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was only a few moments before Kakashi gave him a nod of acceptance.

Naruto was so gentle that he was almost reverently removing the material. Pulling it down slowly and taking in every single pore, gazing so deeply that it began to leave a warm feeling in the pit of Kakashi's stomach. 'I should stop this, but I can't.'

By the time Naruto got to Kakashi's lips he was nearly mesmerized by his teacher's full appearance. He carefully removed Kakashi's headband covering his eye, before looking on in appreciation of his teacher's looks. Kakashi was possibly the handsomest man he had ever seen. More beautiful than his father with his silver hair and smooth pale skin, he almost seemed to glow.

When Naruto's eyes met the unmatched set of his teacher's he was hooked, pulled in deeper than if he had been caught by Sharingan. Neither could help but move towards the other, as if pulled by gravity their lips met, soft and chaste, something so rare and pure that it nearly brought tears to Kakashi's eyes. His arms wound around the waist of the lithe teen, pulling him closer and feeling Naruto's damp shirt press against his chest. The boy shifted forward to settle in his lap.

Kakashi place his hand on Naruto's neck, tilting his head slightly back and to the side, his tongue swiping against the virgin lips. The teen let out a small gasp, before opening his mouth to allow Kakashi entrance. He mapped out the soft contours of the blonde's mouth, his lips moving against Naruto's plump lips. The first tentative touch of tongue to tongue nearly sent Kakashi over the edge. He could barely help the hand that worked its way down to cup the teen's taunt behind.

Naruto let out an appreciative moan into his mouth, his hand moving behind Kakashi's back to grip his shirt while the other winded its way into silvery locks. Finally pulling away Kakashi had left the teen breathless and panting for more. His lips were red and swollen, Kakashi couldn't help but to grab the teen firmly by the hair and crash their mouths together again. His hands travelling up and down the teen's sides, pulling him closer, he couldn't touch enough, couldn't feel enough. The hot wet slide of their two tongues against one another was driving him mad, while the heat and weight of Naruto's lithe body against his own made his arousal throb painfully.

His hand slipped under the damp shirt caressing the supple skin underneath. Butterfly touches across the teen's torso sent a shiver down Naruto's spine, causing Goosebumps to flash across his body. He was shaking in Kakashi's arms, a bundle of emotion welling up inside him. While all the built up tension over the long months together was released in a tidal wave of lips, crashing against one another in a tsunami of passion. A light brush of a calloused finger against his peaked nipple sent a shock through Naruto his body arching delightfully into Kakashi's before he moaned into the man's mouth.

The jounin continued to toy with his body, his finger tweaking the dusky nipples, flicking them, gently squeezing the bud, and rolling it between his fingers. Naruto's body rocked into Kakashi's, sending a flash before their eyes as their dual erections pressed up against one another through the material in their pants. A flash of lighting quickly followed by a boom of thunder sobered the pair, Naruto pulling away slightly and appearing very dazed, and questioning. Kakashi himself was horrified.

'What have I done. Oh god.'

Without a word Kakashi fled the room, escaping out into the storm still in Naruto's clothing, he quickly worked his way to his own apartment before the teen had even gathered his wits. By the time Naruto had fully wakened he was already long gone, leaving Naruto confused, and desperately hungry. Hungry for something only Kakashi could provide.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'll give you a hint... he's not talking about ramen. ;P

Hopefully that sort of helped with the long wait for something lemon-ish to happen. Sorry it wasn't that much...but honestly if you know my fictions you know what's coming eventually (hopefully Naruto and Kakashi ;P ) And I'm hoping the tension will help to heighten the eventual experience. Anyways. You should be satisfied with the ZabuzaHaku lemon. Geez. Greedy like buggers aren't ye?

Conscience: What... Are you a pirate or Irish or something?

Me: Shut it.

Conscience: You could try.

Me: Oh... Big words for such a little person.

Conscience: Who are you calling too tiny to fit into your pea brain?!

Me: What did you say?! OH. ITS ON.

-bitch fight-

Sub-Conscious (XD): Tune in next time to see who comes out the victor... and if any of the characters... well... come out.


	9. Sometimes I Think That You'll Never

Sub- conscious: And the winner is… No one.

Me: -lying on ground with leg bent at a weird angle, and missing a patch of hair on head-

Conscious: -has no teeth left, two black eyes, and is missing an ear-

Sub-conscious: Well… until one of them wake up I guess it's up to me to update. So… here's my first chance at writing. FINALLY! YAY!

Me: -Shakily raise hand from ground- Nuuuuu… I can't let you do that to the readers, they can't have you-

Sub-conscious: -Kicks hand to the ground- Quiet YOU! Now how about that new chapter.

**Sometimes I Think That You'll Never Understand Me**

Chapter 9

Naruto had spent the rest of his night staring out into the rain, hoping to see a glimpse of Kakashi, a sign, anything that the man would return. All he heard was the light patter of raindrops falling against the trees, battering the roofs, and slowly flooding Konoha's ground, while the chirp of forest creatures came to life in the storm. The distant sound of thunder reached the teen's ears while the fresh scent of rain was all he could smell. The light misting of rain in the valley blocked his view, almost as if a heavy fog had rolled into the village. Had it not been for the turmoil in his heart he would have found the scene peaceful. Stepping out onto his balcony and climbing up the roof the teen sat there watching the storm, and waiting while everything was washed away until nothing remained, nothing but the rain and Naruto.

Kakashi's soaked form finally entered into his house having grabbed his spare key from underneath a roof tile. He entered into the living room, water dripping down his unmasked face. He realized that he had left everything behind at Naruto's, his clothing, his keys, his mask, and his heart. Sighing the man placed his face in his hands, wiping away the water droplet's before finally stripping off the water laden clothing. He held the items in his hands, carrying them with him to the bedroom. Without even bothering to dress or dry himself, Kakashi laid down on the bed, the water from his hair soaking into his pillow while his body dampened the sheets. He fell into a restless sleep, Naruto's wet clothing clutched tightly in his hand.

A new day dawned, and with it came a new hope for the teen. Naruto watched the sun arise spreading light across the land smiling as it passed the moon on its journey to dominance over the sky. Naruto had decided that if Kakashi wasn't going to come to him, that he would go to Kakashi. With that thought propelling him he left his perch on the roof to go off in search of his sensei. But his sensei was in a place that Naruto hadn't expected to find him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Kakashi sighed looking at the grave of his best friend, his fingers grazed over the engraved surface of the marble. Obito. One name among thousands, a drop in the pond...but to Kakashi he was one in a million.

"You have no idea how much I wish you were here right now. You'd know exactly what to say, and what to do." Kakashi ran a shaky hand through his hair and closed his eyes. "I feel so lost right now Obito. I just need something solid to hold on to... I need you."

Naruto held his breath as he stepped back from his position in the tree's and leaned against the oak. After leaving his home he had followed Kakashi's chakra source to the Konoha memorial sight. He had thought that the man would only be walking past, perhaps paying his respect to the fallen Konoha ninja. Not that he would be speaking to the one student his father had lost while he was a jounin teacher. It pained the blond to see the gravesite, where the names of so many lives lost were carved. Those that died protecting their village, and most who had died protecting the village from the Kyuubi. He looked down at the ground, he knew that there would be difficulties between them. There was the fact that student teacher relationships would never be allowed, that they were both men, that Naruto was half his age and not quite legal yet, not to mention the fact that Naruto was a container of a vicious beast that had killed so many people... But he had never expected to have to compete with a dead man. There was no way he could win, no way that the demon child could ever hope to win the heart of a man who had already lost it to a ghost.

Without a word Naruto turned and walked away from the site, unbeknownst that Kakashi had seen a glimpse of blonde hair through the trees. 'Naruto.' Kakashi thought. He felt his heart clench.

Kakashi turned back to the grave a look of deep contemplation on his face. "Obito... There's something I have to tell you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

"Ok. I understand Kakashi being late... but Naruto too?" Sakura said, crossing her arms and looking at her watch.

"Maybe their together." Sasuke stated simply.

Sakura raised an eyebrow before a slightly glazed look came over her eyes. Sasuke glanced over towards his teammate, his brow furrowing in confusion before his mouth opened slightly, and his eyes narrowed.

"Not in that way you pervert."

Sakura broke from her reverie, to scowl at Sasuke before giving a pout. "It's not as if it couldn't happen. I mean Naruto's as cute as a button."

"And Kakashi is as straight as an arrow. What's your point?"

"I'm just saying that it could happen." Sakura said with a shrug.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm not sure about Naruto, but you have to be sure about Kakashi. He walks around all day with that stupid hentai book of his, and let me tell you... there is no man love in there."

"You say it as if you've read them, Sasuke." Sakura said a devious look crossing her face.

A blush flew across Sasuke's face as he turned away. Sakura's face lit up in a huge smile before she began to dance around Sasuke singing.

"Sasuke's a hentai! Sasuke's a hentai pervert! Sasuke's a pervert!"

"Who's a pervert?" Naruto asked coming up to the pair.

Sasuke took refuge in the appearance of the blonde. Finally there was someone else there that Sakura could annoy. Even if the damn woman wasn't after his body any more she still managed to make herself a nuisance.

"Sasuke is." Sakura replied.

Naruto looked between Sakura and Sasuke, giving the boy a once over before looking back to Sakura with his eyebrow scrunched in questioning. "Are we talking about the same Sasuke here? Because the one I know hates all other life forms, tends to lean towards the emo side, and looks upon human contact as disgusting."

Sakura allowed a small snort. Meanwhile Sasuke was considering just killing his entire team. He figured no one would miss them, and no one would even know Kakashi was missing due to his habitual lateness.

"You both suck." Sasuke finally said turning away from the pair.

"Who's sucking what?" Kakashi asked, finally making his appearance on the bridge.

Sakura allowed her mind to drift at that, Sasuke rolled his eyes, muttering something about a true pervert, while Naruto stiffened. The blonde closed his eyes, unable to turn around. He wasn't ready to face him yet. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself, slowly turning around. He took his time in opening his baby blues, his heart beating against his chest.

Kakashi felt a pang when he saw Naruto stiffen at his voice. He knew he had made a mistake, and he didn't want the boy scared of him. 'I've really fucked it up this time. I took advantage of him, in his home, just when he was at his most vulnerable. God. I feel like shit.'

When Naruto finally looked towards the man all he could see was the shame and regret filling his eyes. Naruto felt a terrible pressure in his chest as if someone had taken his heart and squeezed it. 'I knew no one could love a demon holder.'

While Sakura was lost in her own little dream world Sasuke could see something going on between the two. It seemed so obvious... there's something up with them. Sasuke could feel it from across the bridge.

It took Kakashi a moment to regain his composure. "Sorry for being late. I had to go see a wise man about a little birdie that's fallen out of its nest."

Sakura groaned at the absurdity of the excuse, while Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto paused for a moment, narrowing his eyes at Kakashi. He couldn't help but feel that the man was talking about him in some way.

"Anyways. Let's get one with our training today. We'll be working on your chakra control, and have a little fight amongst ourselves switching from offense to defence. Sakura you're with Naruto, Sasuke you're with me."

Sasuke nodded and stepped forward until two figures landed before him. Team seven immediately moved into attack mode until they realized that it was merely Haku and Zabuza.

"I heard you were having a training session. Thought we'd drop by and help you train the brats. They'll get better faster if they have one-on-one teacher experience." Zabuza said with a grin towards Sasuke.

The raven couldn't help but give Kakashi a pleading look, begging him to refuse for his sake. Kakashi saw the look that Sasuke had given him, and although it would be troublesome to have the brat pissed at him later. It was still worth it to not only put him in his place, but also to avoid his Uchiha arrogance for a day.

"Agreed."

"Excellent." Haku said stepping forward. "I'll continue on with Sakura's training. I want to start her into needle work, and perhaps later we can work on creating chakra blades. They both work in medical situations as well as for offensive attack."

Sakura's whole face lit up as she nodded and followed after Haku. Zabuza couldn't help but allow a large grin to fill his face when he saw the terrified look that the Uchiha brat gave him. He could tell the teen was trying to put on a brave front, his face plastered with a cocky expression. However it was the eyes that gave him away, and the bottom lip quivering ever so slightly.

"I'll take the Uchiha brat." He said with a smirk.

Sasuke gulped, looking towards Naruto who gave him a sympathetic look. Even if the man loved to pick on Sasuke personally, and made his training sessions hell... he was also an excellent teacher. Sasuke had already started on swordsmanship, and was improving by leaps and bounds. Many considered it the mark of a good teacher, when in fact it was due to the fact that if Sasuke couldn't keep up, he would be sliced in half by Zabuza's giant sword. In Sasuke opinion, the man really was a demon.

There was an awkward silence upon the realization that Kakashi would be the one training Naruto for the day. The teen's face was already flushed red, and he appeared unable to make any sort of eye contact. Meanwhile Kakashi felt a large lump settling into his stomach. Eventually his inner teacher kicked in telling him to just get things over with and start training him.

"Alright. Let's train over the stream, that way you can practice your chakra control while fighting." Kakashi said stepping towards Naruto.

Finally the teen looked up, something inexplicable emotion crossing his face. He opened his mouth to say something. Within a split second Kakashi knew that whatever was going to come out of Naruto mouth was going to be something that he couldn't handle at the moment. Not when he emotions were still so raw. So he did the only thing he knew how to do in this kind of situation. He turned around and began walking towards the site. Avoiding Naruto and cutting him off from whatever he would have said.

Naruto's mouth remained slightly open. No. He wasn't going to let him get away. He took off after his teacher, becoming more and more frustrated as the man remained just out of reach.

"Sensei. " Naruto called out, while Kakashi continued to walk. "Sensei!" He tried a little louder. Kakashi continued to walk attempting to ignore the way the blonde called for him.

"Kakashi!" Naruto finally called out, causing the man to hesitate for just a moment, giving the teen time to grab his wrist and stop him.

"What do you want Naruto?" Kakashi asked, his voice slightly cold.

"Why do you keep running from me? I have to talk to you."

"About what?"

Naruto gave him a slightly hurt look. "About last night."

"Nothing happened. It was just two people who were feeling a little vulnerable at the time who weren't thinking straight. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you. I just got caught up in the moment."

Naruto closed his eyes and looked over to the side. "So that's all it was, a mistake. Was I just a vulnerable moment to you?"

"No Naruto. You're more than that, it's just... you're a student. You're not even 13, and you have no idea the number of rules we broke simply by being alone together that night."

"Since when have you followed the rules?!" Kakashi gave the teen a hurt look while Naruto realized what he had said, guilt filling his face. "I know you think I'm too young, and that I'm just a bratty little kid, a demon holder... but please. Please don't reject me, I don't want to be rejected anymore."

Kakashi felt like pulling out his hair strand by strand, while the compulsion was mixed with the feeling of wanting to grab onto the boy hold on tight and never let go. "I don't consider you the demon holder. To me you are just Naruto. A bumbling smiling ball of energy that lives off making my life more difficult, like this moment right here, right now. I don't know what to say to you. I don't know what you want to hear."

"I want to hear what you feel... do you even want me?" Naruto said turning his head downwards, his voice cracking slightly.

Kakashi stiffened, his face contorting in anger before turning and grabbing Naruto by the shoulders. "It isn't a question of want. Of course I want you! God. What man wouldn't want you Naruto?! You're amazing. You understand so much of what other's feel, what I feel, you make friends by just talking to someone once. You melt hearts wherever you turn, and your smile makes me feel as if I'm alive again! How could I never want to keep that as my own? How could I ever say no to the first person I've cared for in over 15 years... how could I not fall for you?"

Naruto felt his knees weaken, he couldn't look away from Kakashi's deep gaze. His heart was once again beating wildly in his chest, and the feeling of pressure clenched around his heart. Kakashi was experiencing a similar problem, his hands were shaking from his outburst, but it was the look on Naruto face that made him reach up to lower his mask. Again a force of nature beyond the two called to gravity to bring them together.

Kakashi gently cupped the teen's cheek before tilting his head and closing his eyes. Naruto's remained opened and watched as his sensei descended on his lips. The two met and a tingle shot through Naruto's spine, causing him to finally close his two eyes. His whole body was shaking as their lips moved against the other.

Kakashi felt himself melting against the soft lips. His hand moving behind Naruto's waist to pull him closer. It was at the moment their two bodies touched that Kakashi realized exactly what he was doing. He pulled away as if burned while Naruto gave him a look of confusion. \

"I'm sorry. I can't. I should have never touched you. It isn't fair to him, or to you." Kakashi said, stepping away from the blonde and escaping into the forest, Naruto unable to follow.

The teen felt the beginning of tears fill his eyes. He had known that Kakashi's heart wasn't his for the taking, but after that speech he had given him, he couldn't help but hope. Obito obviously still weighed on the man's mind. What Naruto failed to realize is that Kakashi was not talking about his former teammate, but in fact his former teacher. The jounin felt as if he would not only be taking advantage of a confused boy, but also betraying Minato's trust. That was something he could not bear to do.

Kakashi left with a flash of leaves, the training session over for the day, despite having failed to even begin. Thus Naruto stood once again, alone, left waiting by the man who had very nearly confessed his love to him. It tore the blonde up inside, one moment he was surrounded by the man's arms and the next left cold and wanting, but he wouldn't give up that easily. Kakashi didn't reject him. If anything he had confessed his interest. Now all the blonde had to do now was win him over, it would be difficult, but he was determined. He just needed a little advice. He needed someone who knew him better than anyone else... someone who wouldn't judge him. He needed Raven.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Raven sighed, running his hands through his hair. He had been called by Naruto, given a message that he was needed desperately, and it was something that only he could help him with, something that no one else could know about. Of course that led the man to believe that the teen was in big trouble... again. He could only hope that it wasn't anything like last time. He wasn't sure if he could handle something like that again.

This led to Raven standing before a sheepish Naruto. The blonde was twisting his hands around his shirt in a cute manner. However the ANBU had no patience at the moment and wanted to get down to the crux of the problem, after all he was a busy man, and had other things to take care of.

"I have an important question for you, something I really need help with. Something no one else can find out about." Naruto said with a whisper.

The figure nodded and motioned for the teen to follow. Upon entering into the forest, the figure scanned the area, only to come back down after a few moments to sit beside the teen. The figure looked stonily towards the boy, seriousness engraved into every feature.

"What is it that you had to ask me? Are you in any trouble? Is there someone I need to deal with?" The figure asked, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Not quite... I need to know how to seduce someone."

At that the figure nearly doubled over in shock, pink lightly etching pale cheeks. Coughing the figure looked hard at Naruto, contemplating for a second before realizing that this was no joke. "You're serious then? Why come to me? I know as little of these matters as you do."

Naruto's head lowered. "Because you're the only one I can trust." He whispered.

At that the figure placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, bringing him in for a brief hug. "I understand. Might I assume that it's not the kind of relationship that would be well looked upon by society?"

"Not unless student –teacher relationships have suddenly become welcome in Konoha." Naruto mumbled.

"Ahhh... So it's Kakashi then."

"Yes."

"Why him?" The figure asked.

Naruto pause, taking a deep breathe before looking the figure in the eyes. "Because when we kissed I moved as if forced by a second nature, something bigger than this world. The moment our lips touched I felt like my heart was going to burst from my chest, like I was moving past stars and moons, settling into a warm blanket of safety in the sky. My whole body was on fire and every single touch sent a tingle to my spine, electrifying me from the inside until I was melting into him. I felt alive."

The figure couldn't help but smile at the teen. "So you've kissed then?"

A light flush covered the teen's face. "Yes." He mumbled.

"I'm happy for you, for the both of you. Kakashi needs someone, and you need someone just as badly. So what's the problem?"

"He can't love me." Naruto stated simply.

Raven looked towards the teen. "Why not?"

"Because he's already given his heart to someone else. I can't fill that void. I can't take the place of a dead man."

Raven nodded. "You mean Obito."

At that Naruto turned and looked in surprise at his former sensei. "You know?"

At that Raven smiled. "I know many secret things, one of them happens to be about how Kakashi became the copycat ninja. Not to mention that his habitual lateness revolves around him visiting the monument every day."

"Then you know why I can't even bother to pursue him." The teen said with a sigh.

At that Raven let out a small chuckle. Naruto frowned and looked over at his companion. "What's so funny?"

"I just find it entertaining that it's you who wishes to pursue a relationship with him, and not the other way around."

"What's so funny about that? I mean, he may be older, but hell... he was the one who ran out on me, and not the other way around. I should be the one chasing if he's the one running." The blonde stated firmly crossing his arms.

Raven ruffled the teen's hair, and gave him a smile. "You really are the number one ninja at surprising people.

Naruto let out a huff and swiped his hand away. "Surprising or not I still don't see us ever coming together. He stops anything from happening between us at every turn. Just when I think I've got him figured out, he changes again. Sometimes I think that I'll never understand him."

"Don't give up."

"But everything seems to be against us ever happening."

Raven gave the teen a serious look. "Since when haven't you gone against the odds and come out on top?"

Naruto gave a small smile at that. He was absolutely right. "But what about Obito?"

"Obito may have been a very special part of Kakashi's life, but now you are too. Also you have something going for you that he doesn't. You're alive. You can give Kakashi comfort, you can be there to hold him when he's feeling down, and you can actually respond when he comes to you for advice." Raven paused before pulling Naruto into a hug, putting his mouth beside the blonde's ear. "You're truly amazing. You've got more spirit and heart then anyone I know. If he can't see that within you, then it's his loss. Either way I'm proud to call you a friend, and a brother."

Naruto could feel the beginning of tears form in his eyes, instead he buried his head in Raven's shoulder and gave him a large squeeze. Raven smiled and rubbed the teens back before a sly little smile crossed his mouth.

"Not to mention the fact you got a little irresistible ass." He said giving it a pinch.

Naruto squeaked before allowing his tears to slowly turn into a laugh. "But I thought I was your brother Raven... I guess you're into the whole brother thing."

"And you're going after Daddy Wolf... perhaps you're into the whole 'daddy' thing."

Naruto allowed a pout to form before smacking Raven in the arm. "Now that's uncalled for! Get back here and fight me like a man!" Naruto yelled at the laughing form.

Naruto took few loose swings at the ANBU, smiling as the man took each hit without flinching, grabbing his hand just as he was about to swing for a final time. He pulled the teen by the hand into his taunt chest, Naruto falling against him with a 'Omph,' as the wind was knocked out of him.

He felt a pair of strong arms encircle his form, holding him close before ruffling his hair. He smiled into the man's chest, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Raven was one of the first people he had truly opened up to. He had never even felt that close to Kakashi when he was Wolf. He truly considered Raven family. He was the big brother he wished he could be for Yoshi.

Naruto sighed. It had been a long time since he had seen his little brother. That night at the ramen stand had been the first time he had seen him in over two months. Even then he had kept his distance. At times he would visit the academy, to watch and see how his little brother was progressing. It made him smile to see that he was still spirited, a spit fire if you will. It hurt to know he could never get close to him. It was the price he had paid for protecting his brother, and if push came to shove he would do it again. He would have taken the kunai to the chest himself if it meant protecting him.

'There's so many thing I wish I could do. Perhaps... perhaps I should just do them.' Naruto thought while protected within the safety of Raven's arms. 'I need to win Kakashi over, heart and all, get back my little brother and become strong enough to protect my loved ones. I can do this.' There within Raven's arms he had found the confidence and strength to go after what he wanted for a change, and not just what was needed.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"There's no need to thank me. I'll always be here for you Naruto. Whenever you need me I'll come running. You know that I'd kill for you."

"You already have." Naruto said, pulling back from the hug to look the ANBU in the eyes.

"Is there something else bothering you?" Raven asked, suspicious of the look the teen had given him.

Naruto bit his lip. There was no way he could tell him what had happened with the council. He couldn't risk his reaction, and what he would do to them when he found out. He had already risked so much for him that he couldn't take a chance with his friend like that. He was worth too much to him.

"No. Nothing."

Raven appeared to be suspicious, but allowed the teen off. If Naruto had something to tell him it would come out eventually. The blonde had never hidden anything from him, even when he was just a child. There was something that connected him to the teen, something that brought them together like kindred spirits.

He gave the boy's hair one last ruffle before jumping off into the trees. "One last word of advice Naruto." The teen turned up his head and watched the figure. "Be honest with your feeling for Kakashi. Tell him what you want, tell him how you feel and confront his bullshit. He's afraid of being burned again, so show him that you have no intentions of hurting him. For a big strong jounin, he's fragile. Don't break him, or his heart."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the smirk Raven gave him. He had always been closer to Wolf than the other ANBU. Only now did Naruto know why, but it was nice to know that there was more than one person out there looking out for Kakashi's welfare. Whether it was needed or not only time would tell.

The ANBU had disappeared, leaving Naruto to his own thought's a devious plans. 'Now how can I go about catching myself a wolf?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm sorry for the long time to update and the pitiful size and efforts put into this chapter. I know the others were better. But right now my life is getting a little insane. My CPR course has just ended. -- And I'm also working on two other one shots at the same time as this for a club. I'll give the link in my profile when the stories are done. Plus school is starting in less than a week. So I have all that crap to get ready. Not to mention the fact that my grandmother is coming down for holidays on Friday. So I'll be busy all weekend and Mon... and I leave for school on Tuesday.

To keep it simple I'm just going to say that updates are going to become few and far between. I'm really busy, and despite the fact I will get back to this you have to know that school comes first.


	10. Something Sacred, In Your Eyes

This is my birthday fiction for Naruto... which also happens to be about his birthday. Sweet. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! ( I know it's Oct. 10... but my memory is crap so I'm submitting it now before I forget and it's too late.)

Oh... and I love you my duckling's. This is my most reviewed fiction, even over what I thought was my most popular "Teach Me Sensei". Huggles you all Thanks for the support and keep it coming. Hey... If I get over 350...(which would only mean all those on alert have to review), then maybe I reveal a secret in the next one... or smex. You can vote in your review. That might be tough... sex or secret... secret or sex... well you decide.

Oh. And a Happy Birthday to you Akina. This is your birthday present, and is joint with Naruto. So you'll share and you'll both enjoy it. Got me? Oh and just because I can... ALL BOW DOWN TO LINUS.

**Something Sacred, In Your Eyes**

Chapter 10

The day had begun just like any other, with Naruto dragging his weary body out of bed and throwing himself in the shower, the thrum of the water pattering against his head soothed his headache, while he could feel his muscles relaxing against the heat. The blonde couldn't help to let out a small sigh as he felt his stress melt away by the minute. He couldn't help but let out a disappointed moan as he forced himself to reach over to turn off the water, and step out of the shower. Moments of such pure bliss were far between and the teen wanted to savour it as much as possible.

Reaching into his drawer he went about his preparations for the day, picking out his clothing and changing before heading out into his kitchen. It wasn't until he glanced at the calendar on the front of his fridge that he realized it was his birthday.

'I'm thirteen...' Naruto thought with a smile before a devious grin replaced it. 'and old enough to seduce Kakashi-sensei.'

The thought helped to brighten the teen's spirit, despite the heavy weight he felt in the pit of his stomach. His birthday was never really a happy day for the teen. In his earlier years his parent's had celebrated with him, but there was something so superficial about the entire event, as if they were simply going through the motions. They had even given him gift certificates, showing that they had no idea what to get him, and that they hadn't put much thought into the event. In fact it wasn't until Yoshi was three that he got his favourite present...

- - - - - - - Hello... I am an unoriginal line that separates present time from flash back because the author still hasn't figured out a way to slowly slide into a flashback... I wish you a good day - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A three year old Yoshi stumbled over to his brother sitting in the corner while all the other children were playing out in the yard, children that Naruto had no inclination to play with. He was more than satisfied to sit alone and read one of the books he had gotten as a present from Jiraya-san. Under normal circumstances he would have thrown it away due to the nature of the pervert's novels, but he couldn't help but become interested when he saw his own name as the title.

The three year old flopped down beside his older brother, crumbs from the cake they had eaten earlier still present on his plump cheeks. The small boy poked Naruto in the arm, huffing when the blonde ignored him, and decided to poke a little harder. Naruto could barely contain his laughter at the sight of his baby brother pouting and poking away like a storm. Within a split second he made a sneak attack, tickling the boy along his sides until the smaller form erupted in giggles so loud that the rest of the party halted for a second to stare at the pair before going back to their own business.

When Yoshi finally begged for mercy the older boy decided to let up, after all he had just turned seven and he had to act somewhat responsibly.

"Onii-chan?" The sprite asked.

"Hm."

"Why don't you play with us?"

"I just don't feel like it. I don't like birthday's very much." Naruto said, putting down his book.

"What's a birfday?" The boy asked his brows furrowing.

Naruto couldn't help but smile, despite having already had three himself Yoshi still failed to grasp the concept of a birthday. "It's a day where people come over to celebrate when you were born. They usually eat cake, and give presents. It's to show how much they love you, and is happy that you were brought to this world."

"Oh! So they give you things you like?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

With that Yoshi took off at a sprint, travelling as fast as his little legs would take him. Naruto looked off at the disappearing form and shook his head, wondering what the boy was up to. Sighing he went back to his book, thinking that the boy had found something else better to do and had abandoned him like the rest of the party goers. However he was tapped on the shoulder not a moment later only to have a red plushie stuffed into his face.

Naruto blinked before holding the stuffed animal out in front of him. It was a little stuffed fox, one that represented the Kyuubi. Minato had given it to Yoshi when he had turned three, while he sat the boy down and explained the creature that was locked away within Naruto. The boy didn't quite understand but it was something that had to be said, no doubt he would start hearing things in the playgrounds soon enough, and they had to work fast in order to stop the preconceptions that would begin to form.

Although he failed to understand he still fell in love with the plushie, proclaiming it to be his favourite. There wasn't a day that went by that Naruto didn't see him carting the raggedy things around behind him. The boy found it ironic that his brother loved his Kyuubi plushie so much, while others hated the beast with a passion.

"Yoshi what's this?"

"I'm giving you kyu-kyu." The boy replied with a toothful smile.

Naruto ruffled his bothers hair and tried to hand him back. "He's yours Yoshi, not mine. You keep him."

At that the small boy's eyes began to water slightly as he gave a look of confusion. "B-but you said on your birfday, you give presents cause you luv them, and are happy for them, and I luv you Onii-san"

Naruto felt ping in his heart before he grabbed his little brother close and gave him a big hug. "I love you too Yoshi, thank you for the gift, I'll cherish it above all others."

The red head gave him a brilliant smile and a small hug before running off to join the other children leaving Naruto there holding the plushie, one of the most thoughtful gifts he had ever gotten, something he cherished above all others.

- - - - - - - Hey, I'm back again so I guess that means she finished the flashback... - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In fact it was something he still cherished to this day. Looking to his shelf Naruto could still see the raggedy old plushie sitting there staring at him. He couldn't help but think that the fox smiled at him.

A knock on the door pulled the teen from his revelry. Ever since Kakashi had walked in on him naked he had taken to locking the door, even when he was in the apartment. He was surprised to see the faces of his two teammates staring back at him as he opened the door, before he was blasted with a loud, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" from Sakura, and a slightly more subdued birthday wishes from Sasuke.

He couldn't help but feel a warm simmer in the pit of his stomach knowing that his teammates had remembered, but that glimmer of happiness dulled when he realized that Kakashi was missing. 'I shouldn't have expected anything more.' Naruto thought to himself, after all he was the one who had ended up chasing the man off before.

Sakura seemed to notice the slight change in his demeanour because she had grabbed him around the middle and pulled him into a hug before he could say a word in protest. Sasuke attempted to stay clear from the hugging duo, before he looked down to see a hand grasping the front of his collar before being jerked forward. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the raven's expression of distaste and loathing that attempted to mask the smallest of grins.

He felt Sasuke's arm travel around his waist, while all three of their foreheads touched lightly. Naruto could barely hold back his tears. It had been so long since he was touch and held this way. So long since he had been given a hug instead of taking one. It felt good.

Eventually the three pulled away, Sasuke scowling, Sakura giggling, and Naruto smiling brilliantly. Sakura looked the teen up and down before pushing him back into the house and ordering him to put his shoes on and to lock the door.

"Why?" Naruto asked, while still following the pinkette's orders.

"Because I said so... we have something planned for you today."

Moments after the teen stepped out of the door and locked it shut he found his eyes covered, before a pair of arms slinked around his waist, and he was hoisted off his feet. He was about three seconds from panicking before he heard Sasuke's voice telling him to calm down, and that they wanted it to be a surprise. He allowed himself to be carried off to where ever his team mates had planned.

Despite the fact that Naruto had lost his ability to move around and touch, and his sight was blocked, he still had the ability to hear and smell, and between the two he was overwhelmed. By the time he was finally placed back onto his feet with his headband removed he was already shaking with anticipation.

Naruto's eyes couldn't help but brighten as he entered into the front of the street. The entire area was lit from top to bottom with various lanterns, while there were stands lining the entirety of the street. Children were laughing and chasing after one another as their parent's shared a secret joke. There was fragrant smoke billowing from the various food stands, and a mixture of smells filling the air.

He could smell various meats, and dango's cooking, with the smell of spices and flower's weaved their way into the heady bouquet . There were game stands, stands with beautiful clothes and clothing displayed, and sweet little masks for children to put on. Naruto could make out a plushie stand to the side which seemed to be selling the same kind of Kyuubi plushies as the one his father had gotten for his brother.

Naruto couldn't help to ask why there was a festival. Sakura looked perplexed while Sasuke frowned. "You don't know about the festival of lights?"

Naruto shook his head, while Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a look. "The Festival was put in place as a celebration to the day that the Kyuubi was sealed, and in remembrance of the third who gave up his life." Sakura said.

Naruto couldn't help but freeze. No wonder he had never heard of the festival, it was celebrating the day a man died to put a monster in its place, while the citizens still believed the monster to be alive. Naruto felt his heart sink.

"I shouldn't be here." He whispered taking a step back.

Sasuke grabbed his arm before he could pull away. "You deserve to be here just as much as anyone else dobe. In fact I'd say you deserve it more than anyone."

"Sasuke they won't like be being here. This won't go well." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Please just give this a try, for us Naruto..." Sakura pleaded.

Sighing the blonde rubbed his forehead, this wasn't going to go well, but he would do it, for them. He nodded his head watching as a giant smile crossed Sakura's face, and Sasuke gave a small smirk. 'Its worth it so long as they are happy.'

"So what do we want to do first?" Sakura asked taking Naruto's arm, and dragging him into the bustling street.

The trio walked down the streets, taking in the sights, while Nauto and Sasuke waited for Sakura to paw at various items in booths. Despite the fact that Naruto was remaining mostly quiet, to avoid attention from the citizens he was having a good time. Sakura had already bought a couple of items, one of them being a small ramen shaped barrette which she had clipped into Naruto's hair, despite his protests. The teen had pouted for a couple of moments saying he wasn't a girl, but stopped when Sasuke commented that he did in fact look good in it.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh as the blonde's ego had been puffed up from the simple comment. He had an almost strut to his walk, sending them a big smile as he cut the pompous act. Sasuke handed a small scroll to Naruto, when the blonde raised an eyebrow in questioned the raven had replied that there were a couple of useful techniques known only to the Uchiha clan in there. Naruto was floored by the trust Sasuke had given him but the raven shook it off.

"You may not be the brightest at times, but you're always trustworthy." Sasuke said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto felt sick. Yes he was trustworthy, but he still hadn't told his teammates about his new ANBU position. True he wasn't allowed to on punishment of death, but he trusted them. Even with his life.

Sakura was having an absolute blast, and Sasuke had even found himself enjoying the festivities.

It wasn't until they stopped in one booth to grab a small cake to celebrate that all hell broke loose. Apparently everyone had been too caught up in their own activities to notice the blonde walking down the street and staying out of the way, or if they did he disappeared too quickly for them to notice. However the moment that Naruto stopped to sit down with his two teammates at the table he was accosted by the owner.

"Get out of here you demon filth. What makes you think you have to right to come here today of all days?!" The man spat, his face twisted with anger.

Naruto could see it in his eyes. He had lost a loved one to the Kyuubi. Those people were the worst, it wasn't their loss alone that caused their pain, but they saw Naruto as the demon himself, despite the fact that he was a container and not the beast itself.

"I'm sorry sir. I apologize for your loss." Naruto said with a bow, his expression sincere. He truly felt sorry for those who had lost someone dear, and at times he couldn't help but think that for some reason it was his fault.

Sasuke and Sakura were still sitting looking back and forth between the two with confused expressions. With Naruto's bow the man's face turned red, and his eyes flashed with anger before he lunged forward to grab Naruto by the collar, lifting him off the floor.

"You fucking lying piece of demon shit. DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU ARE SORRY. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M FEELING!"

"I'm sorry..." Naruto said weakly, looking into the man's pain filled eyes.

"You don't even know the meaning of sorry. You don't have to feel sorry that you left your wife and child at home that day, or that you were at the bar when the house was crushed. You know they weren't even an intended victim, just a worthless little causality on the side, just a flick of the tail and my entire life was taken from me. You didn't have to stumble home to find your house collapsed, frantically digging to try and find your 1 year old son, and wife. You haven't collapsed with your fingers bleeding, holding the corpse of your baby boy. You haven't laid down blaming yourself each night that maybe if you had taken your son to the park like you had promised, instead of going out drinking that they would have survived. So don't you fucking DARE tell me you're sorry." The man said shaking the teen.

Naruto's eyes were streaming with tears, his lips quivering and his eyes filled with anguish. He couldn't express how he felt at that moment. "I'm sorry, so sorry, oh god. I'm sorry." He couldn't help but repeat the words over and over like a mantra. There was nothing else he could say or do.

"GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOUR BROTHER AN ONLY CHILD!" The man yelled tossing the teen from the restaurant, his eyes watering beneath the surface before he was forced to turn away and flee into the back room.

Naruto landed on his feet like a cat merely off of instinct. The street was silent, all eyes were on him. Watching as the Kyuubi container collapsed, crying, sobbing on the street, his entire body shivering. Sasuke and Sakura were frozen, the sheer emotion coming out of both parties was tangible. It was Sasuke that broke the haze first. He shakily got out of his seat and made his way over to the teen in the fetal position and placed his arms around him.

"Get out of here you demon filth, we don't want your fake tears!" A crowd member yelled.

"Child murderer!"

"I heard he had even tried to kill his baby brother."

Shouting and whispers in the crowd grew, while Sasuke remained standing over Naruto protectively, Sakura joining to stand beside him.

A single ANBU member leapt from a building, landing in front of the crowd and staring them down. Sasuke's eyes widened in recognition, while the ANBU looked back towards the three.

"I ask that all of you disperse and return to your festival activities before the Hokage is forced to come down here and deal with you himself. I trust that you realize that he would be much harsher then I would."

The faces in the crowd paled as the ANBU spoke. They all quickly nodded their heads, while a few grumbled, reluctantly leaving the circle and returning back to their former activities. Naruto lifted his head up and gave the ANBU a small nod, thanking him before getting to his feet with help of Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to ruin the festival for you."

Sakura glanced towards Sasuke whose brows were furrowed in anger, the raven grinded his teeth before speaking. "There's no need for you to apologize because some ignorant citizen's feel they are superior. They don't know you like we do."

"Yeah. Screw them all, we don't need any prissy festival games to have fun!" Sakura said giving the teen a wink.

Naruto couldn't help but look towards the two people he considered closer than family, his bottom lip trembled before he was able to bite it into submission and regain his composure, and brilliant smile crossing his face.

"Let's go. We'll go collect some food from my place and then we'll make our own fun." Sakura said squeezing Naruto's hand lightly.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. He wiped away the tear tracks from his face and brushed himself off. He gave a nod of the head, and a thumbs up.

"Yeah, let's blow this popsicle stand." He said with a grin.

Incidentally the popsicle stand owner only a few feet away from the team heard the blonde's comment and immediately turned pale. The villagers were slightly surprised to find the man had managed to literally pick up his business and relocate it manually within seconds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto had enjoyed helping Sakura in the kitchen, making a couple of simple things such as sandwiches and a few rice balls. Sasuke had left the two a little while ago, Naruto had no idea where the teen was off to, but figured that it would be a surprise. By the time they had organized all the food, and placed it into a basket for travelling, the Raven had returned with a package that remained closed.

The trio took off on a nice stroll through the streets of Konoha, making sure to stay away from the festival, before they finally decided to break for dinner on top of the Hokage mountain, taking a seat on top of the heads, much to Naruto's delight.

It was peaceful there, with a nice breeze travelling through. They had finished their meal, and were delighted to find that Sasuke had managed to procure a cake for Naruto, complete with a little piece of Naruto on the top for decoration. The smile that lit up the blonde's face was well worth the line up Sasuke had endured to retrieve the treat. He hated sweet things, but ate his portion of the cake anyways, if just to make the blonde happy.

Having filled their stomachs the three lay down on the blanket they had brought, laying so that their heads all touched, as they stared off into the sky.

"You know. I'm starting to understand why Shikamaru enjoys looking at the clouds so much." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Why's that?" Sakura asked turning her head slightly.

"Look." He replied pointing towards a particular cloud that looked like a pair of breasts, complete with the nipples.

Sakura smacked him upside the head and called him a hentai, while Sasuke was horrified to find he couldn't look away. Those clouds were like a train wreck, horrible and disturbing to him, but he couldn't help but watch.

Sakura saw his gaze and couldn't help but give him a smack too. After all it was only fair. "I can't believe I'm on a team with two perverts."

"Three."

"Huh?"

"Three." Sasuke said again. "Kakashi is worse than all of us, you know the books he reads are porno's right?"

Sakura's face flushed. 'Dear lord. I can't escape. Haku and Zabuza sensei go at it like bunnies, Sasuke and Naruto are commenting about breasts, and Kakashi-sensei is reading smut.' "No... I didn't know... Hey! He can't read that in front of us. We're impressionable young students."

'Oh she has no idea of the kind of impressions I want Kakashi to leave on me.' Naruto thought to himself, attempting to keep his perverted leer to himself. After all, one does not grow up with Jiraya as a honorary grandfather without getting some ideas.

"The fireworks will be starting soon." Sasuke said looking over to where they were setting up.

Naruto nodded. He had always heard the fireworks on this day, and sometimes he could see the briefest of flashes out his window, but never from this vantage. They sat back and got comfortable, waiting for the moment when the festival of lights would really begin.

A large crack, and explosion sounded signalling the start of the display. The fireworks were so beautiful as they lit up Konoha's sky, flashes, or red, white, blue, green, yellow and so on burst from the ground into the sky. Even from a distance they could hear some of the louder screamers, and the crack at they exploded. There was a slight chill in the air, but the blanket was more than enough to keep Sakura and Sasuke warm, while Naruto himself refused, stating that he was always warm due to the nature of Kyuubi's chakra.

"It's a perfect night for this." Sakura said, looking dreamily at the sky, before leaning in against Sasuke.

The raven seemed unhappy with the move but made no effort to move her. Naruto couldn't help but think that perhaps Sasuke held a little bit of love for both his teammates in that stubborn heart of his, and that he didn't want to ruin the night for Sakura.

A bright flash of red with white flashed under it, causing Naruto to let out a little laugh. "Hey Sasuke, it looks like your family's fan."

Sasuke eyes narrowed for a second before one of his eye brows raised in recognition. He gave a small smirk, before replying with, "So it does."

They continued to watch the display with awe and fascination, however Naruto couldn't help but sigh as he looked up to the sky. This is was wonderful, no doubt. It felt nice to be wanted by his friends, but in truth he wanted to be wanted by someone else instead. Looking up at the sky he couldn't help but feel a bit of loneliness creep in.

The teen felt a pair of eyes watching him. Turning he looked at Sasuke and Sakura who seemed hypnotized by the fireworks, 'It isn't them... so who...' Naruto's gaze met that of Kakashi's through the trees. He saw the man make a small gesture for him to follow before disappearing into the foliage. Naruto took one last look at Sasuke and Sakura before sneaking away silently, his departure going completely unnoticed by the pair.

Stepping past the tree's Naruto with fireworks exploding behind him Naruto could barely make out any movement in the trees. He was beginning to get a little nervous looking around, but finding no sight of his sensei.

"Kakashi?" He called out softly, attempting to remain undiscovered by Sasuke and Sakura. He stepped out into what looked like a small clearing, he was still on Hokage Mountain, but the trees surrounded either side. He was perfectly hidden from view. It was with that realization that he felt hand on his shoulder, pulling him back against a firm chest. The teen's heart caught in his throat.

Kakashi couldn't helpbut chuckle at the boy's stiffened posture. He knew he shouldn't be touching him at all. It only added to the difficulty and led him on, but he couldn't help but see the forlorn look on the boy's face while he sat there watching the fireworks. He didn't want him to look like that, he wanted him to be happy.

"Happy Birthday Naruto-kun." He said, giving the teen a small squeeze.

Naruto smiled brilliantly, before turning around in his arms to look at his sensei. "You came..."

"I didn't know what to get you for your birthday, so I spent most of the day searching. I still couldn't find something that would fit you." Kakashi said sheepishly.

Naruto couldn't help the bright grin that crossed his face. Kakashi hadn't abandoned him, in fact he spent his time trying to do something nice for him. "That's okay Kakashi-sensei, I wasn't really expecting anything."

Kakashi frowned before taking a step closer to the teen, "But I missed most of your birthday, there has to be some way to make it up to you." He said almost pleadingly.

"Oh. There is."

With that Naruto took a hesitant step forward, leaning forward onto his tippy toes to shift the man's mask down. Kakashi couldn't help but think that he had walked right into that one, however it wasn't his way to deny the birthday boy. With that being said he met him half way, the teen's breath ghosting across his lips. The tension built as they moved closer, and closer, Naruto's eyes were half lidded while Kakashi watched his face. The moment their lips met fireworks exploded, a brilliant flash of lights, a loud boom sounding in the chests of all those nearby...and that was only the kiss.

Naruto could feel his heart breaking into that kiss, he felt as if he was dying it hurt so bad. Although the blonde didn't grow up with much human contact, and although he was socially inept... he still knew. He knew that this is what love felt like. He couldn't help but tighten his hand in Kakashi's vest, and press his lips against the others with as much force as he could muster. He didn't want to let go.

Kakashi pulled back when he felt tears streaming down the teen's cheeks, he panicked, "Did I hurt you Naruto?" He asked, brushing away the tears with his thumb.

Naruto shook his head and gripped the jounin's jacket tighter before burying his head into the man's chest. "Thank you." He said softly.

Kakashi wove his arms round the lithe teen's body, he knew this was wrong, but then why did it feel so right? "Thank you for what? The kiss?"

"Yes, and no. Thank you for the kiss, thank you for the birthday thoughts, thank you for caring for me, thank you for always being there, thank you for searching for me when Haku and Zabuza, thank you for not ignoring me like the others, and most of all, thank you for teaching me how to feel. Thank you."

"Naruto..." Kakashi said softly, holding the teen at arm's length to look in his eyes. Just as he leaned forward to kiss those soft lips again he heard Sakura call out Naruto's name. With that he pulled back on his mask and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura and Sasuke came around to the area where Naruto stood, before he looked over at the pair.

"We're leaving now." Sasuke said, holding onto the blanket while Sakura held the picnic basket.

Naruto nodded and followed behind them silently, while lifting his hand to his lips, as if to re-establish that what had happened wasn't just a dream.

"So how did you like your birthday?" Sakura asked.

Naruto gave a small truthful smile, "It was the best I've ever had."

"But everything went wrong." Sasuke said before getting smacked by Sakura.

"It doesn't matter." 'I have my three precious people, and love. What more could I ask for from a birthday?'

Naruto brought his arms around the two, and hugged them close, the three talking about the exploits of the day, laughing softly, while Kakashi stared off at the three disappearing forms, watching them from his vantage on the tree.

There was something there that he had seen in Naruto's eyes, something both beautiful, and sacred. Something that scared him, and made his heart beat faster at the same time.

"Naruto..." He whispered, allowing the breeze to carry the words from his lips.

He could have sworn the teen heard him, as the blonde took a look back, his eyes seeming to pierce into Kakashi's soul. Before he gave one last smile and turned back around to join his teammates.

That boy was going to change everything for him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Conscience: How can you rightfully write this knowing the amount of work you haven't done...

Me: Denial isn't just a river in Egypt.

Conscience: Whatever.

Sorry for the long break... they are only going to get longer and worse as the year goes on... I'm soooooo busy. So you'll have to deal. Anyways review. It always make me want to update more.


	11. Then Laughed as you Cried

Some people voted secret, and some voted smut.... in the end it was very nearly a tie. In this case I'll include smut, but only a small secret. If you can't figure it out... smut won.

**Then Laughed as you Cried**

Chapter 11

Naruto could barely keep the smile off his face, even settling down for the evening he was grinning ear to ear. Not only did he have a wonderful time with Sakura and Sasuke, he had gotten that kiss from Kakashi, and he couldn't help but think at the look that he had given him as he left that the man felt the same way he did. Life was good.

He should have realized that good things didn't just happen to him. It was just the way that when his life finally seemed to be going in the right direction he was kicked back to the ground again. This time it came in the form of a single white dove flying by his window the next morning.

'Already?' Naruto couldn't help but feel dismayed that he was already being called into action. He had just barely been inducted, and they needed him for a mission.

Sighing the teen dressed in the required black garbs, and grabbed his mask. A swirl of wind later he was outside of the council headquarters, flashing a seal of recognition on his shoulder blade with a burst of chakra. The guards of the council were still wary. It was clear that the grace of the figure, and in the way that he moved that he was dangerous, it only happened to make the even more wary because they had never seen the person before. A questionable combination to say the least.

Reaching the final door the teen knocked before being allowed entry, slipping inside silently before kneeling before the council.

"You summoned me?"

Danzo smiled looking down on the teen at his feet, he was everything he could hope for and more. All his plans seemed to be coming to fruitation, all be needed to do was wait for the ripe moment, and strike, devouring the fruit of his endeavours.

"I have a mission for you. Your role is as a distraction more than a fighter, but it is important none the less. However you'll be briefed and trained. I don't believe you've had much instruction in the role you'll be playing."

Naruto couldn't help but look up at that. "Sir?"

"Why don't you take off your mask. We're all aware here of your identity."

Naruto nodded, slipping the mask from his face, and placing it to his side. Danzo got up from his seat while motioning for the teen to stand. His eyes took in the boy's form, his hands trailing over his shoulder, looking him up and down while circling him. Finally stepping back out in front of the blonde he looked him up and down, tilting his chin to look into his eyes.

"Yes, you'll do nicely. Neko."

With Danzo's call a spritely figure emerged from behind the door, a swing in step, and hips swaying with each movement.

"Hai Danzo-sama?" A husky voice asked.

"You'll be training Kitsune here in the ways of seduction. You'll be working with Raion. Do not fail me. You have 3 days to teach him everything you know. He has an important mission and the training is key. Do you understand me?"

Neko smirked under the mask. "Completely Danzo-sama."

"His identity and training here will remain under complete secrecy."

"Understood."

Naruto felt a chill creep up his spine. 'I'm learning the art of seduction? What could I possibly be doing in a mission with... He wants me as that kind of distraction?' A look of horror crossed the teen's face, and bile started to rise in his stomach. He felt sick with the idea that he might be used in that manner.

"Follow Neko, and obey all orders given. You will learn this." Naruto hesitated at Danzo's words, his body rebelling. "Or would you prefer I have your two friends kicked out of Konoha, or better yet, killed as they sleep? Or perhaps you would enjoy it even more if I had your precious sensei and team meet with an unfortunate fate? How would you like your precious Sakura chan on her knee's pleasuring the council, or seeing Sasuke-kun have his eyes ripped out and fed to him? Or would you like it even better if your precious Kakashi-sensei was marked as a traitor and hunted down like the dogs he summons?"

Naruto's eyes turned cold, as he gave the man an icy glare. "You will not touch them. Your lips are too tainted to even say their names. I'll do your fucking mission, but if you ever threaten them again I'll make sure it's the last thing you do." Naruto spat out.

Danzo was surprised by the venomous tone of the teen's words, but grew heated at the implied threat. "I'd watch what you say boy. You had best treat me with respect, or face the consequences of your words."

Naruto flinched before, biting his lower lip to gain control over his emotions. He would not allow the man to get the better of him. "Hai Danzo-sama." He grounded out.

Neko seemed to be amused by the entire situation, but placed a soft hand on Naruto's shoulder, before leading him out. The teen followed without word. "I'll have him back to you in 3 days time, trained and prepared for the mission," Giving the teen a quick once over, "he'll make for a hell of a distraction."

Danzo couldn't help but agree, watching the teen exit the room, his entire posture stiff, and controlled. No doubt Neko and Raion would be able to 'loosen' him up some.

- - - - - - - - - - - Hello. I am the unoriginal line, you may remember me from such chapters as, chapter 10 when I was first introduced. Well here I am again. Back in action. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was pushed along the hallway of the compound. He was already lost in the sheer number of turns they had taken. The teen could only assume that the majority of the council's network was underground, perhaps this was where the ANBU were housed. It would make sense that they would remain in the same place, after all the council had to be paranoid after the deaths of their former leaders.

"What's your name?"

Naruto was pulled out of his musings by the voice of the young man leading him. Looking back at the figure in the Neko mask the teen couldn't help but think he wasn't much older than himself. Although taller than the blonde, he was shaped similarly, and had a younger voice.

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto." He finally replied.

The figure seemed shocked, or at least as shocked as one can appear while masked. "You're the son of the Hokage, and container of the demon Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Your point?"

"What are you doing here? Working for Danzo no less..."

"It's a long story..."

"We're going to be together for three days..."

Naruto nodded, before turning back to the figure. "Let's just say I needed a favour, one that my father couldn't help with, and in return I had to give up my services."

"Must have been a pretty big favour."

Naruto nodded. "It was. What's your name anyways?"

The figure seemed to think something over for a moment. "I guess since we'll be working so 'closely' together it's only right that I tell you. My name is Morino Idate." The teen said talking off his mask and flashing a smile.

Naruto's eyes flashed with recognition at the name. "Morino... as in Ibiki Morino?"

Hurt seemed to pass through chocolate eyes. "Yes, the same. He's my older brother."

Naruto couldn't help but feel confusion float through his system, questions popping into his mind, "I never knew that Ibiki even had a younger brother."

"I doubt that he would talk about me. There's not much to be proud of. I did betray the village."

Naruto seemed shocked by the information. "What did you do?"

"I stole an important scroll, and sword from the Hokage."

The blonde's eyes widened. "It was you. I had heard that they were stolen, but that the culprits were never found..."

Idate smirked at that. "I guess we wouldn't have been. The council found us. Took the scroll and the sword back, and gave me two options, work for them, or die. It wasn't much of a choice, but at least I was given one. I've been working here ever since."

"And the other culprit?"

"He's working here as well."

Silence remained between the pair, Naruto unable to ask the question that he really wanted to, and Idate worried that he had offended the teen in some way. The continued on their way down the complicated corridors until the pair stopped before a single door with no particular markings. Idate motioned for Naruto to enter, upon stepping in he was graced with the sight of a particularly large bed, and an assortment of closets, as well as 3 doors that no doubt led to other rooms.

"This is where we'll be working and staying during your training. You are not to leave the room without permission from the council, Raion, or myself. The washroom is the door on the right, and a kitchen is the door on the left. The final door to the middle is another sleeping chamber, where you no doubt will be staying."

Naruto nodded, before asking the question that had been plaguing him, "Why did you do it? Why go through such trouble to betray the village?"

Idate gave a sad smile. "I wanted recognition. I wanted power. I had failed the Chuunin exams, and I wasn't going to be given another chance. Raion offered that if I helped him to steal the scroll and sword that I would get a position of Chuunin in the village of Rain... but we were captured, and betrayed by Rain. Raion was going to leave me to die by their hands, until ROOT showed up and killed the Rain ninja's and took us prisoner."

"You just wanted recognition." The teen said sadly.

"No. Don't. I wanted power. I was blinded by anger, and greed. So please don't make me out to be a selfless martyr. I'm not. I didn't sacrifice myself for a better cause, I straight up betrayed the village. Although I'm not as terrible a villain as Raion, I'm still not good."

"But you were tricked-"

"No. I was blinded by greed. There's a difference. You had best recognize this now. There are truly terrible people out there Naruto. One's that will want to hurt you because they enjoy seeing pain in your eyes, or simply because they can. There are those with a bit of good within them, but allow me to assure you, not everyone is redeemable. It's best that you learn this as soon as you can."

"Are you redeemable?"

Neko gave a smile at that. "I'd like to hope so. So what was the favour you asked?"

Naruto paused. "I'm not sure if I can tell you."

"I swear upon my life, and the life of my brother that I will never tell another soul."

The teen bit his bottom lip before agreeing. "Alright. In order for two of my friends, missing-nin listed in the bingo book to become part of the village, as both ninja and citizens, and to be allowed the same freedom's as all others, I in turn gave up my own freedom to work for the council when they required me."

Neko let out a hearty laugh, causing Naruto to scrunch up his nose in distaste. "What?"

"I just can't believe that anyone could possibly be so innocent and self sacrificing. No wonder you are so naive to the ways of people. I doubt you have an ounce of greed in your entire body. Here I was gushing my heart out for my evil ways, thinking that you had requested the death of someone important and of power in exchange for your service, only to find you did it for purely unselfish reasons. You're unbelievable. All this from someone they feign to call a demon.... I doubt you even attacked your little brother like they say."

"I didn't..." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Idate stopped at that... "You didn't? And yet... oh this is entirely too rich. I can't even begin to tell you how fucked up the world is when someone as innocent as you is called a demon, and while a true demon, and murderer like Danzo is revered as a veteran, and an honourable man. The world is just too twisted."

Naruto frowned. "I'm not that good, after all, even my own father could not stand to have me in his home. I haven't even seen my brother since the incident, or if I have he's been so far away... I'm not as good as you say, otherwise they wouldn't hate me like they do."

Neko could sense the pain and despair coming from the teen in front of him. So he reached out and took him into his arms, brushing the boys golden locks with his fingers, as his other arm wrapped around the boy's waist.

"There are people in this world who hate what they cannot understand, and the people of this village are no different. They can't possibly fathom how a boy with a demon trapped inside his body could ever be good, so they fear you instead. They cannot understand why a boy who should be jealous of his little brother would try to protect him instead of kill him, so they blame you instead. A rational mind is not always a right mind."

Neko could feel dampness on his shoulder from the teen in front of him, whose body was giving little shivers, while he rubbed little circles on his back. "How do you know all this?"

Idate ruffled the teen's hair and pulled away in order to look the blond in his eyes. "Because I was a rational mind... and look where it got me. I have trouble with trusting now, but at the very least I can tell a good soul from a bad one. Even mine may be grey, but yours is as white as snow. You could make an angel blush at their misdeeds."

Naruto couldn't help but give a little smile and pout at that. "I'm not THAT innocent."

Idate raised a fine eyebrow, "Oh? Has my little Kitsune been naughty?"

At that the teen blushed to the very roots of his hair, and attempted to hide his face. Idate gave a hearty laugh and enveloped the teen in a hug, nuzzling his golden hair. "I don't know why, but I feel comfortable with you." Naruto said quietly.

The brunette rested his cheek on the teen's soft tresses and gave a small sigh. "I feel the same. I never in a million years thought I'd tell my story to anyone, and here I know you for no longer then 20 minutes and I'm gushing like a 12 year old girl with gossip. You brought something out in me, I can't describe it... but it's wonderful. I feel cleansed."

Naruto smiled into the hug. "I'm glad."

Idate pulled away from the hug slightly to take in the cerulean orbs before him. He stroked the teen's whiskered cheeks lightly with his thumb, before leaning in slightly. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat, surely Idate wasn't planning to kiss him. Looking into dark chocolate eyes, slightly hazed, glazed over with emotion the teen couldn't help but think, that yes, he did indeed intend to kiss him.

"Looks like you got started without me."

Idate broke from his haze, and turned, Naruto still looking towards him in awe and slight confusion. "Raion. How long have you been here?" Idate asked, shielding the blonde behind him.

"Just long enough to see you making googly eyes at the brat. What? Am I not enough for my little kitten?" Raion said stepping towards Neko, prowling, and surveying his prey.

As Raion began to encircle the pair Idate met his gaze head, on, moving Naruto so that he himself was always between the green haired, and lavender eyed man and the teen. "Leave us alone Aoi. We were merely discussing aspects of his new mission."

Aoi Rokusho, a former jounin of Konoha, now turned ROOT slave, raised an elegant eyebrow, "Ah. So does the little one know that he's to be the 'distraction' in our mission?"

Idate sighed. "Yes, however he doesn't have any training in the particular method of distraction."

Aoi's grin grew as he eyed the teen behind Idate. "Oh really? An innocent... how lovely. Let me see him Neko, I want to know what we'll be working with." Idate didn't budge. "That's an order."

Grimacing Idate stepped aside, allowing Naruto into view. Aoi stepped closer, looking at the teen up and down, his hand reaching out to touch his golden hair lightly, stroking it between his fingers. Allowing the locks to drop he circled the teen, his hand trailing over the blonde's shoulder's, down his back and stopping just before his ass. Coming full circle he crouched slightly and took a hold of the teen's chin, tilting it upwards and looking into his eyes deeply.

"Yes. He'll do nicely."

Naruto fought the urge to punch the guy in the nuts, restraining himself enough to give a small glare of defiance. At the glare Aoi smirked, "And it seems as if this one is unbroken. Well. We'll have fun with that."

"No Aoi. We were given the mission to train him, and nothing else. We'll teach through show, nothing more. You will not touch him." Idate said, once again stepping between the two.

"Says who?"

"I say so, and the council. They wanted him untouched."

"Now why do I have trouble believing you my little kitten?" Aoi said caressing the brunette's cheek.

Idate smacked his hand away. "Regardless, you do not need to touch him to teach him. His father and sensei would notice if anything were to change in him. So leave the matter alone."

"So fierce. It's nice to see your fight back in you kitten, if only so I can break you again. Well come along, we have much to teach him in so short a time."

- - - - - - - - You know my father left my mother Aster-isk , when I was a child. That's why I have separation anxiety.... this job of separating paragraphs is slowly working away on my psyche ------------

Naruto had spent the remainder of the day learning subtle seduction techniques, little quirks of the eye, a lick of the lips, or even the hint of a blush. Idate exclaimed that Naruto was a natural at the final, but truth be told, the entire situation had just embarrassed the teen. Despite having knowledge on what goes on behind closed doors, there was much to be said for hands on learning vs. book smarts. He had never even truly gotten the 'talk' from his father. He had only received the minimal education given by the academy, and nothing had pertained to male on male relationships.

'How can this ever work. How can I be expected to seduce someone and keep them distracted when I can barely form normal human relationships...' Naruto questioned himself over and over. It wasn't until the third day of training that he became a little more 'hands-on' as per requirement.

"Hey Kitsune... you finally going to join this round? You've watched us do it enough times, maybe you'd like to repay the favour, show us a little bit of what you've learned..." Aoi suggested while continuing to thrust into Idate below him.

Naruto blushed a hearty red, looking away from the couple. This was not the first time he had watched them together. He had seen how Idate had used various moves to seduce the older jounin, how he was prepared, and finally to the moment of penetration. So far he had just been forced to watch, sometimes asked questions afterwards about what worked and what had failed. But he was still shy over the entire thing.

"Aoi. Leave him alone, after all I can't have you ignoring me." Idate said clenching his inner muscles.

"But it's so much fun teasing him kitten. After all, the little whore seems to be gaining so much enjoyment from our show, perhaps he can..."

Idate's eyes flashed. He would not allow the teen's innocence to be tainted, least of all to his perverted ex-sensei, now partner in punishment. "You will not touch him. Do I make myself clear? If you don't listen to me then the next time you go to sleep you might wake up missing some essential bits. I will not budge in this."

Aoi raised an elegant eyebrow before smirking. "He needs proper hands-on learning kitten, or else he'll never be able to truly distract the target. We can't have him freaking out at the wrong moment."

Idate looked over to the teen who was blushing to the side, as much as it pained him, Aoi was right. This was not a situation where they could play around. If something went wrong it would not only mean their deaths, but potential war.

"Naruto." He said softly.

The blonde tentatively looked up. "Hai?"

"Join us."

Those two words sent a black ball tumbling down into his stomach, where it proceeded to roll, the pressure and uneasy filling his stomach, causing him to feel slightly light headed.

"Hai."

The blonde took a few tentative steps forward, while Aoi removed himself from his heated haven. The teen stopped just at the edge of the bed, and kneeled. Looking up at the pair, his hands shaking slightly but his gaze held true.

"What is it you wish of me?"

Aoi felt himself grinning ear to ear, but before he could reply, Idate broke out a couple of ground rules. "There will be no penetration, fingers or otherwise. Do you understand Aoi?" The man grumbled but acquiesced.

"Come up and join us." Idate said softly, grabbing Naruto's hand to help pull him into the bed and onto his lap. The teen was shaking, but allowed him to rub soothing circles down his clothed back. "It's alright. I'll be gentle with you." He whispered into his ear softly.

"I'm not sure if I can do this... There's this person... I... I don't want- I can't..."

Idate seemed to understand, "You don't want to betray the person you love... I know this is hard, but sometimes you have to do things you don't want in order for things to get better, and other times where no matter what you do things will still get worse. Sadly you will end up doing many things as a ninja that go against your morals, but you have to deal with them and move on. Your lover will understand, after all, this does not count."

With that Idate began to slowly remove the teen's jacket, pulling it over a shoulder and kissing the bit of skin revealed. He slowly coaxed the blonde's shirt over his head, throwing it to the side, his hands trailing up smooth hips to the teen's shoulders. Naruto wasn't heavily muscled, he still had the slightest hint of baby fat on him, nothing atrocious, it just seemed to soften his appearance, making him smooth, free of the harsh lines of an adult's body. Idate couldn't help but feel guilt beginning to knaw away at his conscious. Naruto despite all his knowledge was still just an innocent teen, but this had to be done. He would rather taint him then have him die.

The blonde was shaking in Idate's arm's, his body quivering, as he felt a pair of hot lips at his neck, trailing up and down to reach his collar bone, and place small kisses on the corner of his lips, but never fully kissing him. Naruto felt a separate pair of arms come around his waist, and a wet tongue beginning to lave at the back of his neck, trailing to his ear to flick the lobe.

Aoi revelled in the small squeak he got out of the boy at his actions. While Idate seemed to be taking it slow and gentle with the boy, he simply wanted to teach him the debaser aspects to sex. He couldn't wait to have those quivering pink lips surrounding his cock. If he couldn't penetrate that sweet plump ass, he would take that sweet mouth.

Idate frowned at the look of horror that crossed into the teen's eyes as he was pushed forward into him. Realizing that it was Aoi practically raping the boy through his pants Idate let out a small growl.

"Take it easy Aoi!" He hissed.

Aoi smirked before pushing Idate onto his back and pressing Naruto against him. The two teen's crotch's lined up perfectly. The lavender eyed menace, shifted the boy's hips until he was able to pull off the black pants he was wearing with ease, tossing them to the side of the room, and admiring the pert ass hidden by a simple pair of orange brief shorts. The boy looked so cute with the barest hint of a tan line peeking through the shorts, and the luscious curve of his bottom displayed.

The former jounin ground his renewed erection between the two globes, pressing down hard enough to cause Naruto and Idate to grind together, both letting out dual moans. Naruto's arms wrapped around the brunette's neck, while he rested his face on his chest. Idate spread his legs to allow for further friction, while threading his hands in Naruto's hair.

Aoi began to thrust against the ass in front of him, rolling his hips harshly, causing Naruto to slide up and down Idate's body, their nipples colliding ever so often. The blonde was letting out such delicious whimpers, while Idate seemed to be trapped in his own little realm of pleasure.

Aoi was pumping with all that he was worth, he may not be inside the boy, but there was something terrifically debauched about frotting against the innocent teen. The boy's otherwise pristine orange shorts about to be completely soiled, inside and out by an older man who wanted his lithe body for nothing more than a quick fuck. He could practically taste the teen's innocence, doubting he had even touched himself before this occasion. 'God.' Aoi reached down to spread the teen's cheeks further, as he rubbed himself against what he knew was the boy's puckered entrance. 'Shit.' He continued to roll his hips at a renewed rate, pounding into the body below him.

"I-Idate, I think I'm- , I haven't- not ever...." Naruto was muttering incoherent little sentences between Aoi's savage thrusts, his blue eyes fluttering, as his hands attempted to gain purchase in Idate's chocolate locks.

Idate seemed to break from his haze in order to realize that the teen writhing on top of him was close to a completion he had never reached before. He trailed his hands down to gently massage one of his pert nipples in-between his finger's, wiping away tears of frustration from cerulean orbs.

"It's okay Naruto. Just let it go."

"Ah, ah... Mmm." The teen bit his lip attempting to quiet his wail of completion, the front of his shorts soaking, while Idate groaned, feeling his own member begin to twitch as he reached his height, rubbing himself against Naruto's hidden cock, before releasing himself over the orange shorts, just in time ot see Aoi do the same, his back arching while his cock released spurt after spurt, some falling onto the blonde's back, while some made its way onto orange shorts.

The three collapsed into a pile, Aoi rolling off the teen while Naruto snuggled into Idate's chest, feeling Aoi spoon him from behind before leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"We had better take those shorts off, and clean you up, dirty little kitsune."

Idate scowled, and pulled Naruto closer. "I'll take care of him. You clean the bed."

Aoi pouted slightly before grinning. "Whatever you say kitten... I've already had my cream for the night."

Idate shook his head and helped Naruto out of bed, and led him towards the bathroom. Aside from the toilet, and a single shower stall with a wooden seat, there was a large lavish tub, almost as wonderful as in a spa itself. When Naruto had first seen the room he had asked why it was so beautiful for such a small private suite. Idate answered that they 'entertained' guests in both the bedroom and the bathroom, and that the second bedroom was for 'actual' sleeping.

Idate started the water to fill the tub, before whisking off the lithe blonde and tugging him into the shower. Washing off the worst from both their bodies, he once again pulled the teen towards the bath, shutting off the taps and slowly stepping in before helping Naruto climb in as well.

Naruto sighed at the lovely heat of the water on his tense muscles, his eyes closing briefly in bliss causing Idate to smile. There was something truly lovely about the teen, there was no single thing he could put his finger on, he had a beautiful body, slightly tanned, smooth, and supple. He had the face of an angel, with his cerulean eyes, deep as the ocean, yet slightly mournful, his pink hued lips, full and kissable, and his pert little nose. Even his whisker marks added an air of the erotic, and exotic, but were simply cute on his at times, especially when he pouted. It was however, his nature which made him so attractive. He had a special draw about him that told a person that no matter what they confessed he would accept them, simply because they were his friend. He could bring out the slightest hint of good, and bring it to the forefront. Even Aoi was acting especially kind since he had arrived. He had begun to bring out the more playful side of the ex-jounin, vs. his intense lust and violence.

"Would you like me to wash your hair?" Naruto asked sweetly, holding up a bottle.

Idate gave a rather large smile, tugging his hair band from his head, and leaning back for easier access in response. He had to stop himself from moaning when he felt those nimble fingers kneading his skull and slowly working in a lilac scented shampoo. He could fell his worries drifting away.

"What is a ninja of seduction exactly?" Naruto asked.

The teen smiled back at him. "You ask that now?"

"Well I never really quite understood the use of the role... why not just be a regular ninja?"

"Well... First of all you'd be surprised how many people are willing to talk in bed, and the information you can gather. Or simply distracting them, and killing them at the weakest moment, a ninja of seduction is a pro at getting these 'weak moment's, and have to use much less force then others would. You can take out an enemy of immense power, even with no chakra at all if you can get them at a weak moment. "

The blonde frowned. "Weak moment?"

"Orgasm. They don't call it le petite morte for nothing, and it doesn't take much to fully kill them in that moment."

"Why would they call it that?"

"Because in the heat of the moment there is nothing in the world that exists but you and reaching that sublime light, you lose all sense, and in short have a little death. Have you never had an orgasm before tonight?"

The blonde flushed at the question and turned his head away before he felt a finger on his chin, turning him back towards obsidian eyes. "You're a complete virgin aren't you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I've been kissed before... and touched over my clothing."

"But you've never gotten off? Or gotten someone else off? Before this?"

The teen bit his lip before shaking his head. Idate frowned. "This changes matters. I would have thought that you had some experience. You really are starting from scratch, I don't know why they gave you such a mission, there many more who are much more qualified."

Naruto snorted. "Why else would they do it? It's because they hate me and want me to fail, or if not fail then suffer. I can't help but think that Danzo wanted this training for me so I could eventually warm his bed."

Idate raised an eyebrow. "He wants you? How can you know?"

"You know the way Aoi looks at you, and the way that he sometimes looks at me. That lust, yet violent look in his eye... Danzo had that, at least in the eye that's visible. He had that little spark that lights up in his eye when I kneeled before him to receive the mission... It makes me feel dirtier than I did doing this." The teen said, unconsciously scrubbing his head harder.

Idate stopped Naruto's hands before plunging his head under the water and removing the suds. When he came back up and grabbed Naruto and pulled him onto his lap, causing the teen to blush, before he pulled out a small bottle of citron scented shampoo, rubbing it into the teen's skull, causing him to actually moan. Idate attempted to restrain himself, be he couldn't help but grow hard at the sound.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as red streaked across his cheeks, as he felt the hot hard member prodding him in the ass. He shifted off of the brunette's lap, and covered his chest. "I- I'm sorry Idate- I can't..."

"I know Naruto. I couldn't help it, but I promise you I won't try anything. Okay?"

Slowly the teen nodded and went back over, to continue to have his hair washed. "Ano... Naruto you said you have a special person right?" The whispered that yes he did. "Who is your special person?"

Naruto froze. "I can't tell you, I can't allow them to get into trouble."

Idate frowned, "In order for that to be the case they would have to be older than you... and no doubt male."

"Please Idate. Just leave it. Something's are better left unknown."

"It's your sensei isn't it. The copycat ninja."

"How?"

"I guess birds of a feather flock together, or rather it takes one to know one. We're not so different, you know..." Naruto raised an eyebrow in questioning. "I trusted my sensei with my entire being, loved him even. Until he betrayed me."

The teen seemed appalled at the idea that someone would betray Idate, the teen was so kind to him, despite knowing about his inhabitant. "How?" He asked.

"You know how I told you that someone had told me that if I stole the two treasures of Konoha they would give me the position of chuunin in the rain village..."

"That was him?! W-why would he do that?"

Idate gave a sad smile. "He did that to give himself more power. I was a tool to him, he planned to kill me himself if I got in his way. However we were both captured before anything could happen. I'm sure even my brother thinks I'm dead. I saw him after you know... after they had tortured him. Never before have I felt so guilty, I nearly got him killed... and for what? A stupid crush, and a thirst for power and recognition. I was a fool."

"Who was your sensei?"

"You've already met him. He's Raion, also known as Aoi Rokusho."

"You mean..."

"Yes. I'm here everyday, fucking, serving and killing with the man that betrayed me. Aoi is here with me now, and it's so bitter sweet. I'm with the man I loved, but it wasn't the man I fell in love with. He's not the person I thought he was, he a true demon, and I'm trapped here with him... in hell."

"Idate..." Naruto wrapped his arms around the figure in front of him, cradling his head to his chest despite the teen's larger size. He gently ran his hand through his hair as he felt the brunette shake and let out small moans of anguish, while tears streamed down his naked chest.

"I loved him so much. I felt like my heart would burst everytime I was with him, and when he betrayed me like that... I just lost my heart. I gave it to him, and he tore it apart, and it's just taking all that I have to move along, and to try to love again... but I can't because he's still here... he still owns me, body and soul."

Naruto's eyes began to water as he cried along with Idate, feeling the weight of his pain.

"I was a virgin you know. I gave myself to him entirely. I can't help but think that this is why they don't allow sensei-student relationships... because of the level of trust, the love and absolute devotion that forms as a team. It's so easy to take advantage of that, to take off that trust and use someone sexually for your own gains. Please don't let that happen to you Naruto. I don't want to see you end up like me, a broken pet."

Naruto bit his lip. "I won't." 'Kakashi sensei, really truly loves me. He would never use me like that, and I truly love him. We won't end up like this, ever.'

Idate wiped away his tear, kissing Naruto's cheek gently, before bringing his lips to the teen's softly, a chaste loving kiss. Chocolate brown met cerulean blue, before he placed another brief kiss on his lips. "You know that I will be there for you Naruto, if ever you need help call on me, and I'll be there."

"I know." The teen said resting his head on Idate's shoulder. "I know."

- - -- - - - - - - Nuuuu. Why did she bring me back? I was having such a lovely nap. Bitch. - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two were towelling off because Idate asked the question that he had been keeping inside... "Why was it that they picked you for this mission...? I mean with your lack of experience, I can understand if Danzo wanted to train you for personal means, by why choose you for a mission?"

"Humiliation." Naruto stated. "They did it to humiliate me. Danzo wishes nothing more than to see me on my knees in front of the entire populace, and if given a chance it would be him I was blowing. He despises me, and wants me at the same time. If he can make my humiliation public, if not just to you two, then for the target as well, he would."

Idate seemed horrified yet completely intrigued. "How do you know?"

"Because he told me as much... it was right after the council attacks that he went to my father's office while I was there. When my father wasn't looking he grabbed me by the shirt and whispered that I would be his whore, and that I would be punished for what I did, that he would humiliate me."

The brunette seemed confused. "What is it that you did that made him so angry?"

"I had the council killed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DUH DUH DUN.

But in all seriousness that chapter seemed like a lot of nothing. Sorry folks, there's a long lead up to the actual mission because I wanted you to get to know the new versions of Idate and Aoi, who will be playing a bit part in the upcoming mission Naruto has... plus I had to get sweet little Naruto all tainted up and sexually knowledgeable for his own mission 'The Seduction of Kakashi', and the actual mission, which is hush hush for now.

So... the council killer. Was it a surprise to you? Or did you sorta, kinda, already know? Are you angry that it was Idate and Aoi that sexed Naruto up for the bit of smut in this chapter? Or the fact that they didn't really do much of anything?

Okay. He's where it's at. I know you guys wanted smut, and I wanted to give it to you, with one of the main characters. However.... I don't want sweet Naruto too tainted. Hence the frottage. Well... hopefully it was still enjoyable, and the next chapter has more smut for you as well, if it makes you happy.


	12. Say It Can't Be

**Warning: **There is some heavy shit that goes down in this chapter. Some things may disturb you greatly. As such I'll warn you by placing three of *** these in front of where you should stop reading... and where you can start again.

Cheers,

Cassandra-Incognito

**Say it Can't Be**

Chapter 11

Idate's eye's seemed to bug out of his head. "You killed the council?! How?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I didn't kill the council. I had the council killed. There's a rather large difference."

Idate seemed to realize his error. "How did you manage that? No one has that kind of power except for the Hok-"

"It wasn't my father. I mentioned to a special someone that the council had been trying to recruit me, to train me complete a certain mission... one that would be mine and mine alone."

"What was it?"

"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone else. Only one person knows this secret, and it must remain that way."

"I can deal with that... I just hope for your sake that the council never finds out."

"They already know. Or at least suspect. Why do you think I'm here in the first place? They want to keep an eye on me."

Idate nodded, agreeing with the teen's assessment. He attempted to make small talk to break the tension he noticed building in the blonde's body. "So... are you ready for the start of the mission?"

"As ready as I will ever be. I'm scared though." Naruto admitted, looking to Idate. "What if something goes wrong?"

"It won't." Idate said stroking the blonde's hair. We've planned this extensively. You just have to play your part and distract him, we'll kill him before he can do anything to you. I'll protect you Naruto."

"Hai."

"Now let's get some sleep. It will take time to travel there." Naruto nodded, curling into the man's arms as the light turned off. It felt nice to have Idate's arms around him, like an older brother... upon thinking about what the trio had done with one another he found that perhaps it was more like an old lover who you remained friends with. It felt safe, and it felt right.

After a few moments Idate fell fast asleep, his breath travelling over Naruto's hair, causing golden locks to sway, as the teen lay safely crooked underneath his chin. The blonde couldn't sleep, he had a million things running through his head about the mission, and he couldn't help but wonder what excuse the council had laid out for his team for his absence. They should have briefed him on it so he'll know what to say to his comrades, after all with the training and mission time together he would be gone for nearly a month.

-- - - - - - - I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my... my... Oh god. I HAVE NO HEART! -----

Kakashi turned, looking at the bird perched on the ledge of his window, with a small piece of paper wrapped around his ankle. Sighing the man got up from his bed, and worked his way over to the window, his grey sweat pants sliding dangerously low on his hips, as he bent over to unroll the paper.

The hawk gave an affectionate nip, when he offered a small uncooked piece of bacon, before flying out the window again. Turning back to the paper, he unrolled it to reveal a very serious looking script.

_Hatake Kakashi, _

_We would like to formally inform you of your student, Uzumaki Naruto's, departure for a check up on the status of his inhabitant. He will be missing for upwards to a month in order to perform a full medical, and mental assessment. His seal will also be observed by several experts in order to fully confirm that there is no danger for the citizens or for team seven. If you have any concerns, please bring them up with the council directly. _

_Sincerely, _

_Danzo _

Kakashi looked over the letter twice. It was not forged, and the seal of the council was in plain sight. 'So essentially they have taken Naruto to god knows where, for a month, and they don't want Minato to find out. There's something seriously wrong here.' Kakashi thought to himself.

He realized he was completely fucked. They would be watching him to see if he went to the Hokage, and no doubt be watching to see if he told anyone else to tell Minato. They had made it clear that they were the only ones who knew about the matter, and that no one else could find out. They had him outwitted at the moment, there was nothing he could really do except hope for Naruto's safety.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - So a guy walks into a bar, and says, "OUCH!" - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The blonde panted in the heat of the sun, his eyes dropping sleepily as the blazing rays pumped down onto their small caravan. He was also over heating due to the ridiculous disguise they had him wearing. He was decked out in a full kimono, looking every inch the stylish courtesan, except that he was sweating buckets, and cursing like a sailor.

"Why is it I'm always in a kimono to seduce someone?" Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Idate asked turning towards the blond.

"No nothing. It's just , why the hell am I wearing this now? Can't I have something a little cooler?"The teen asked whining slightly.

Idate gave him a sympathetic look, but Aoi merely grinned evilly. "I have a wonderful little outfit for you to wear if you're too warm." He said pulling out a tinier version of the one he was currently wearing. The material would barely even cover his bottom.

Naruto took one look at the outfit, and shook his head. "I think I'll stick with the heat thanks." He muttered bitterly.

Aoi looked slightly disappointed before shrugging, and pulling Idate into his lap. "How's my precious little student?"

Idate glared at the man before socking him in the shoulder. "Knock it off Aoi." He said, getting out of the man's lap, and moving closer to Naruto.

Aoi glared at the blonde who turned and smiled at the brunette. 'Idate is mine. No one else's but mine. There's no way that brat is going to get him, perhaps a little accident is in order.' Unknowing of Aoi's devious plans against him, Naruto continued to chat amicably with Idate about his time in the village.

"We'll be arriving in the hidden village of Suna within the hour." The caravan driver said, urging the camels to increase their pace. The sled that they rode on was ideal for crossing the sands, and although it would have been faster to use their ninja speed to cross the desert, they couldn't chance a patrolling Suna ninja from spotting them, they had an image to uphold.

"You both know the plan. You two will be whores under my control. Once we arrive in the village, we'll travel to the home of the 'client', where we'll be attempting to sell you, Kitsune. Your name will be Yoshi, and you'll be our little star."

Naruto frowned at name assigned to him, it was disturbing to consider doing a mission of seduction while using the very name of his little brother. It disconcerted him that Aoi would pick such a name.

"We're selling you off as a virgin, so it would be best if you appeared to be shy and nervous. Neko, your name is Kei, and you'll be our joyful experienced member. We'll attempt to convince him to have both of you in the same room. Kitsune you'll distract him, by whatever means necessary, and Neko will finish the job. From there we're going to have to escape quickly. Exit out the bedroom window, a caravan will be awaiting below, and we'll remain hidden until outside of the village. Then we're going to run like hell. You got me?" Aoi said, looking towards the two teens.

Both nodded. "So who is this guy anyways? Why is it so important we take him out?" Naruto asked.

"You aren't privy to that information. Just know that if you fail your life will be forfeit. If we are caught, or fail, we are dead, and as far as the village is concerned, we never existed. Got me?"

"Yes sir." The teen responded, now shaking with nervousness.

- - - - - - - - - - I don't want... anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself. Whoa! Racy. - - -- - - - -

Naruto couldn't help but tug at his kimono as he stood in front of a large group of guards, standing before one of the largest mansion's he had ever seen. The structure was created entirely out of sand, looking almost Mediterranean in style, with red drapery hanging in front of doors. There appeared to be wooden shutters that could cover the open windows, no doubt they were for all the sand storms Suna was so famous for.

The guards moved to inspect the group, taking in the appearance of the red haired teen, with his whiskers covered up with make-up, and his beautiful blue eyes disguised with green contacts. He was still a sight to behold, but his beauty was slightly masked. Idate wore a similar disguise, the pair attempting to appear like brothers. Idate moved behind him and put his hands on his shoulders, providing him with the strength he needed to move forward.

"What are your intentions here?" A large scarred man asked, stepping forward. His head was covered in black material that flowed with the slightest breeze, while his face remained stone cold and sharp.

"I've come with a proposition for your master. I know of his taste for younger boys, and I have captured a lovely little specimen, that he can have... for a price of course, Mr... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Aoi said smoothly.

"It's Baki. I assume you mean this boy here", he said pointing towards Naruto.

Aoi grinned and nodded. "Yes. Yoshi, my little star. He's an absolute delight."

"How can we be assured of the 'quality' of the product?" Baki asked.

Aoi raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps we should take this inside. Then you can inspect the merchandise for your master yourself."

Naruto's eye's went wide as he looked to Aoi, and then back to Idate. The teen turned away from his gaze, but his hands squeezed his shoulders slightly. Naruto could feel himself shaking as Aoi led them behind Baki into the home.

Naruto let out a little gasp as he was jerked from Idate's hold and shoved onto a large table. He began to struggle when he felt hand's move to remove his kimono., and let out a small cry as Aoi slapped him across the face. He had not held back his power, and Naruto could feel his face stinging in pain.

"Stop moving brat, or I'll give you a good reason to keep still." Naruto got the message loud and clear, and stopped moving. Only biting his lip as his top was removed, exposing his chest before hands removed his underwear.

Naruto's face flushed as he was exposed to the guards, Aoi, and Idate. They seemed impressed with his appearance at the least. However it was a comment made by Aoi that caused his panic to rise again.

"He's a virgin as well. Perhaps I could make a little more off of that...?"

Baki seemed surprised. "If he truly is a virgin, then it would be a treat for the master, and he would pay you heavily. In fact, his appearance alone will delight him, red hair, with green eyes. Oh yes, he'll take immense pleasure in seeing him scream in pain as his virginity is taken away. Of course I'll have to check to see if he truly is a virgin."

Aoi smirked. "Oh, by all means."

Naruto attempted to bolt out of their grasp, but felt steel like hands grip his wrists and ankles like a vise, as he was flipped onto his stomach. He had never felt so powerless. He was unable to release any chakra, otherwise their plan would be exposed, and their lives would be forfeit, and he was physically much weaker then the four men holding him down. There was nothing he could do, but go along with whatever they had planned for him.

He jolted when he felt a warm hand caress his backside, shivering as it travelled down to his cheeks, to spread them open. A single tear streamed down his face as he felt a finger stroke his puckered entrance. As the finger pressed forward he let out a small whimper of anguish. This was not what he had expected. He had thought that he would merely flirt with the man; perhaps touching him, but not that he would be touched in such an intimate way in front of so many people. He felt dirty.

Baki pressed the tip of his finger into the teen before pulling back. "He's most definitely a virgin. Tightest ass I've ever seen in my life. He'll do just fine. I'll bring him in. If you and your partner will just follow my men, you can discuss payment."

Naruto was pulled off the table, and his kimono was placed over his shoulder's, his underwear laying forgotten somewhere within the room. He was pulled harshly down the hall, given only seconds to glance at Idate with a panicked look. Idate seemed sick, making a small slicing motion across his own neck, and motioning towards the hem of Naruto's kimono.

Naruto nodded before he was pulled forward by the man. Things were not going according to plan, not only would he be going in by himself, he was also separated from the other two. If either group tried to flee too early or too late they would be discovered and killed. From what Idate had motioned to him within that moment told him two things, one he had a small and thin knife hidden within the kimono hem, and two he was now forced to do the job on his own. He would have to kill the target himself.

He felt a tug on his arm as he was wrenched, and pulled into another room. A large bed filled the room, with red curtains surrounding the structure. Naruto could see the outline of a man's figure behind the curtain, he appeared to be of average height, but all details were lost behind the curtains.

"Why have you come Baki? Who is the child?" The voice asked, husky and deep.

Naruto could barely repress the shiver that travelled down his spine. This man was incredibly dangerous, and he could feel the power rolling of his body, even across the room. This strong, powerful man was the one he was going to have to kill on his own. It was unthinkable, but not impossible. He was going to have to use everything he was taught. He just couldn't help but to wonder who the man was to have so much power.

"Kazekage-sama." Naruto froze at Baki's word's, he very nearly felt his heart skip a beat. He was ordered to kill the Kazekage of Suna. No wonder the council wanted this matter dealt with quietly, it could cause a war at the very least. Why would they be willing to risk so much to kill this man? What could they gain?

"I have come to offer you this young male, he's a virgin, we checked ourselves, and he has the most delightful body. I'm sure you will be pleased with what he has to offer."

Although the teen could not see through the material, he could tell that the man was smiling, and it made him feel sick to his stomach.

"I'm sure I will. Leave us Baki, you have done well. Feel free to take a break, and make sure to pay his handler's well."

Baki nodded to the figure before exiting the room. Naruto stood still, his hand's moving along the hem of his kimono, looking as if he was nervously clutching the material, when in fact he was grabbing the small thin dagger. The only way he could kill with the instrument, would be a direct blow to the man's heart, or slicing his neck. The latter seemed the best method because he would be unable to call for help, however the shot to the heart if done properly could kill instantly. He found the small dagger just as the figure spoke up.

"Approach the edge of the bed child. I want to get a good look at you."

Naruto hesitated for a second, before stepping forward. The curtain's parted slightly, and pale arms snaked by the material to part the teen's kimono. Pale green eyes watched him appraisingly, while hand's moved to caress his tan skin, flickering past a nipple, sliding down his hip before resting on his thigh.

"You're very beautiful, and yet untouched. It's almost too good to be true. You seem so pure, and yet you look like my son."

Naruto attempted to shy away from his touch, his hands moving to cover himself as best he could. However his movement was halted by a hand firmly grasping the silky sides of the kimono, pulling him closer to the man.

"He's a devil you know, my son. He's tainted with the blood thirsty spirit of a demon. He has killed his mother and countless others, children even, and yet you look so much like him, an angel with a devil's face." The man mused openly gazing upon the teen's features.

"If he's a demon then why don't you stop him?" Naruto croaked, still nervous, feeling uneasy with the comparison to the man's son, and his near maniacal gaze.

'He said that his son is tainted by the spirit of a demon... could it be that his son holds one of the tailed beasts? I wonder which one he is...' Naruto thought to himself.

"Now why would I go and do something like that? He's a perfect little weapon, completely unfeeling, a blood thirsty killing machine. He serves me well, just as you will."

Naruto was sickened. "You consider your son a weapon? What kind of father are you?"

He felt a gasp escape his throat just as he was grabbed by the throat and flung onto the bed. "Who the hell are you to question me, whore?" He spat, smacking the teen across the face.

Naruto scooted back across the bed, holding his bruised cheek. The man was strong no doubt, it was no wonder why he had become the Kazekage of Suna. The teen was incredibly wary, not only was the man physically stronger than him, but he was also limited, in his lack of chakra. He would alert the guards should he allow his power to seep out, let alone to use a jutsu. Idate and Aoi were taken away from him, and he would be forced to kill the strongest man in the village on his own. His only hope was truly to distract the man and pray to god that he survives.

Acting upon a survival instinct, the teen lowered his head and didn't make eye contact, bowing to the man. "I'm sorry sir. It isn't my place to question your choices. I apologize for my insolence."

The Kazekage stepped edged closer, his hands tangling into the teen's hair, to bring his head back with a tug, looking deep into the redhead's eyes before pressing their lips together hard. Naruto refused to struggle, attempting to avoid the Kazekage's wrath, but flinched when he felt the man's teeth bite into his lip. He could feel his own blood seep into his mouth as the man parted his lips, his tongue penetrating and violating him deeper. When he finally pulled away to take a breath it was all Naruto could do to avoid throwing up.

Reaching up the teen wiped his mouth, and paused upon seeing the red streak across his pale skin. It was a reminder of the lack of control he had in this moment, and how powerless he was. This could turn out very poorly.

"What's your name?" The Kazekage asked, his hands moving up to stoke the teen's hair.

"Yoshi." Naruto nearly whispered.

"Well Yoshi, I'd like for you to help me remove my clothing."Naruto hesitated for a moment before the Kazekage took a more forceful approach, grabbing the teen's hands and putting them on his belt. "Now boy!"

The teen shifted closer removing his hands off the man's belt, instead slipping his jacket off his shoulders. His hands shook as he helped the man's shirt over his head. The body that was revealed to him was of no great surprise. Scattered with scars from past encounters, and worn from the sand and storms Suna was so famous for. His green eyes nearly glowed with pleasure upon seeing the teen's appraisal.

"Each of those scars represents a man I've killed. No one has gotten close enough to slice me a second time. It's one of the many reasons why I'm the most powerful in the village."

'So I'll have to kill him with a single blow...' "What are the other reasons?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"My son, of course. Once I had the demon placed within him, he became my = most powerful tool. The council couldn't help but elect me, either that or face the wrath of my son. I may have lost my wife in the process, but the results were more than worth it." The man said with a twisted grin.

Naruto could feel the bile rise in the back of his throat. This man was a power hungry deranged lunatic. He killed his own wife just to become more powerful, and forever condemned his son. However a little voice in the back of the teen's head couldn't help but ask, 'wasn't your father the same? After all, besides not only did he save the village that way, but he was also considered one of the biggest heroes the village had seen. He had created the jutsu to seal away the demon, and although it was the third who gave his life to put it in place, it was Minato who gained the glory.'

By the time Naruto came back to the real world he felt his hands being shifted onto the man's belt. "Finish the task, my little doppelganger. I'm paying your master's good money after all."

Naruto resumed his task, although it bothered him to be so close to the man he was well trained, and he like any other ninja knew the rules. No emotions or at least no visible emotions. He could be scared shitless, or completely surrounded by sorrow, and his mask would have to hold true. It was either that or death.

Having removed the man's clothing entirely, the teen couldn't help but show his wariness. Before him kneeled and immensely powerful figure, taunt thighs, powerful forearms, and a jutting arousal. It would be extremely doubtful that he would show the same 'no penetration' courtesy that Idate and Aoi had allowed. Naruto thought of whatever he could to stall the man, and set him off guard.

"Would you like a massage?" He nearly whimpered as the man loomed over his body.

The Kazekage seemed amused, a smirk travelling across his lips. He leaned forward, grabbing the teen's two hands by the wrists, guiding them to his arousal.

"Massage it all you want." He added with a toothy grin.

"I-I meant a back massage sir. I've been told mine are to die for." Naruto stuttered, giving a shy smile. 'I've got to lure him in, make him think I'm being shy, and need time. The second he's on his front I can trap his hands, and slit his throat.' The teen thought to himself.

"I don't let anyone near my back, people tend to stab it." The Kazekage said with a scowl. "Now unless you'll be massaging what I really want you to work on, I suggest you get on all fours."

"B-but Sir."

"That's the second time you've questioned me whore!" The Kazekage growled, pushing the teen onto his back, before covering his small lithe body with his own, devouring the redhead's mouth viciously. When he finally pulled away Naruto's lip was bleeding, along with his tongue, and he found himself gasping for air.

"You've got the sweetest little mouth. Let's see if we can't put that to good use." The man growled, gripping the teen's head by his hair and pulling him forward.

***

Naruto grimaced and shook slightly as he felt the man arousal smack against his face. The smell was overwhelming, musky and salty, his cheek felt sticky from where it brushed against him. He again felt bile rising in the back of his throat.

"Open your mouth whore. I want to put you to good use." The man said with a grin.

Naruto felt like crying but obeyed the man. He was in no position to fight back at the moment, he needed a distraction, he needed the man to reach his pinnacle. In knowing what he had to do to survive he opened his mouth.

"Stick your tongue out." Naruto glared at the man but followed his orders.

He felt like vomiting when the thick musky arousal smacked against his tongue. The man seemed to take great pleasure in rubbing the tip against the tip of his tongue, before smacking down on it again. Naruto couldn't help but to think it wasn't as horrible as it could be. It was at that moment that the Kazekage gripped the teen's hair tightly and thrust himself into the redhead's hot mouth, holding the teen's head down as he pushed himself balls deep.

Naruto could barely breath, and his throat felt like it was on fire, he felt like vomiting and choking at the same time, and having his nose buried in the man's course genital hairs wasn't helping the state of his stomach. His eyes began to water with the sheer effort he was putting forth not to bite down. With the state the man was in, he'd be likely to kill him.

"You look so pretty with your eyes filled with tears, and my cock down your throat. Look up at me my pretty, and don't look away." The man gave a sadistic grin, before shifting his hips to pull back and thrust forward, never taking his eyes away from the teens.

"Yeah baby, just like that." He moaned, pressing his hips deeper and deeper, rolling them in a constant motion, continually thrusting into the teens silky mouth. He had the most disturbing look on his face, a mixture of insanity, and pleasure. It made Naruto's skin crawl, and it was all he could do to keep himself from crying.

"Fuck. Fuck. You little whore, you fucking whore. Sucking the life out of my cock, well take it all bitch. Take it." The man groaned, wildly flailing his hips and pressing as deep as he could go. Naruto could tell he was seconds away from the end by his complete and utter lack of control.

Naruto flinched as the man ejaculated into his mouth, coughing and spitting out the foul liquid. The Kazekage basked in his afterglow for a few seconds before growing red in fury, gripping the back of the teen's hair harshly. "You were supposed to swallow it all, whore." The figure added a slap to the teen's cheek for good measure before forcefully turning him over and grabbing his hips pulling him onto all fours.

"If you didn't take it all in your mouth, I'll just have to fill up another part of your body."

Shaking Naruto reached for the hem of his kimono, pulling out the small blade, just in time to have the material ripped off his body. Powerful thighs pressed against the back of his, as calloused finger's gripped his hips tightly. The teen was shaking like a leaf, the blade hidden in his hand digging into the skin of his palm, drawing his blood.

" You've got the plumpest little ass, did you know? It's a surprise that you're a virgin, especially in this kind of business. I'm going to enjoy ruining you." The man said, while running his hands over the round swell of the teen's behind.

Naruto tensed at the feel of two hands parting his cheeks. This scene was all too familiar to when his purity was checked, and he doubted the man was just going to use the tip of his finger. It was when he felt the hot thick member pressed against his entrance that the teen was jolted into action. 'I-I can't, I won't let him rape me. Fuck this. I'm a ninja. I'm a man, and I'm Kakashi's, and no one else's.'

Turning with the speed only accomplished by few ninja, the teen had knocked his rapist onto his back, and had stabbed his small knife through his neck, before slicing across. The wound wasn't that large, but it had severed the man's vocal cords, and had punctured a major artery. Within seconds both the teen and the man were covered in blood.

The kazekage was wildly swiping at the teen, attempting to attack him even in his state, while he attempted to call for help, with blood bubbling up from the gash, and seeping out his mouth. But Naruto continued, stabbing him in the chest numerous times, slicing deep into his flesh, over and over again while tears streamed down his face.

"You fucker. You fucker. I hate you. I FUCKING HATE YOU!" He screamed, the knife slipping in his hands from his hands from the sheer amount of blood covering his form.

He gave an anguished cry, cutting off the man's genitals, but his act of vengeance was too late. The Kazekage of Suna had already met his maker. Upon hearing the noise from outside the door both Idate and Aoi rushed in, the unconscious form of Baki laying on the floor behind them.

***

Idate looked from the body, then back to Naruto who was still stabbing the body. The teen slowed approached the blonde, grabbing him from behind gently, and slipping the knife from his fingers.

"It's okay Naruto baby, it's okay." Naruto turned, his eyes red with tears before he buried his face into the man's kimono sobbing. Idate petted Naruto hair and gathered him into his arms, cooing lightly to him.

Aoi looked slightly guilty, turning away from the broken teen. "We have to move. It's only a matter of time before they arrive. Gather him up and take him with you. We've got to go."

Idate nodded, and held Naruto close, placing his own jacket over the otherwise naked form. His kissed the top of the teen's head, and jumped out the window, just behind Aoi. Within seconds they were on a cargo escort out of Suna.

A figure looked down at the departing group, a twisted smile growing on his lips. "Well done my sheep. Well done." The figure looked down at the mangled body of the Kazekage with a sigh. "It'll do."

- - - - - -Wow. That's some heavy shit, huh? Sorry if it disturbed you... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto entered into his tiny apartment, having just departed Idate's company and calming words. He had apologized profusely for failing Naruto, crying along with him as he held him tight. He knew how it felt to be so violated, to have felt so helpless and angry at the same time. Naruto had only fallen asleep after Idate had forced a sleeping pill onto him, praying that the caravan wasn't attacked. It was in that time that Idate had washed most of the blood off his body. It wasn't enough though. He still didn't feel clean. He felt like he'd never be clean again.

The teen closed his front door before leaning back against it, before smashing his head backwards twice and sliding to the floor in despair. He could feel the tears bubbling beneath the surface of his eyelids and his breath catching in his throat. He somehow managed to crawl to the bathroom, and stick himself into the shower, clothing and all before turning on the tap to near scalding temperatures. The red from his hair dye flowed down his body like blood, while his tears finally broke the surface, falling like rain, but lost within the water flow. He screamed silently, smacking the wall with his fist as tears flowed down his cheeks. His body trembled like a leaf as he held himself, rocking back and forth on the shower floor.

'I've failed myself. I've failed Kakashi. I've let another man touch what is his. I love him so much, and yet I've betrayed him like a dirty whore. I –I can't... it was all for them, for him. I need to show him, I need to give myself to him, to let him have what should be his.' Naruto thought to himself, as his eyes hardened. He had made up his mind to truly seduce Kakashi, and make him his own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

DUH DUH DUN.

I know you all hate me now for doing that to poor Naruto, but it's necessary for not only the plot, but also a change in his character that is going to come about. Hate me all you want but it was necessary. Oh and the reason why Naruto didn't kill him before he was forced to go down on him, was because of the power position that the man had. Not only that, but after already having had one release he was a little more relaxed, and confident in his power. Which was necessary for Naruto to kill him.

Are you surprised it was the Kazekage (Gaara's dad) that Naruto had to kill? Did you think it was someone else? If so, then who?

So Naruto had the council killed? I'm sure you can all guess by who..., or can you? After all, somethings people have already guessed about, and guessed wrong.

Do you absolutely hate Aoi now, for putting Naruto in such a position? Or do you understand where he's coming from?

**Next Chapter:** Naruto boils up a masterful plan to get Kakashi to take his virginity, before someone else does.


	13. Bold and Naked

So... I got a review from an anon. Name I think it was AllThingsHoly or something like that... anyways, I was regarded as bloating the ff. Site with nonsensical depraved yaoi... Oh my heavens. Such harsh word for little old me? I'll gladly accept that I offer Yaoi to the "depraved" masses, just like how other authors on the site offer yuri, and hentai for all the other "depraved" audiences. It's a fan fiction site, and half the people on here or perhaps more like Yaoi. It's a wildly popular genre, and I'm happy to be a part of it. –Read, Yaoi Fan Girl-

Anyways, they also remarked that they felt like vomiting, and I couldn't help but smile. After all I love evoking strong emotions in others.

Love you AllThingsHoly, *Mwah!* Spread the love,

Cassandra Incognito

P.s. Why is it that flamers of the Yaoi genre seem to so love reading it? I believe I made it fairly clear that this is a yaoi fiction. Anyways I digress, I just find it amusing.

And since I'm on a roll about reviews that I love from anon's. Shikayoung... y don't u type with full words and sentences? If you're going to say I'm mean, than give me a reason... -_- Come on people... If you really want to flame me, do it properly. I do enjoy a good scathing review, it puts a "fire" under me to do better.

ONWARDS TO THE CHAPTER.

Oh, and BTW.

----------WARNING LEMON will occur in this chapter ------- ;) – I did this one for you AllThingsHoly

**Bold and Naked**

Chapter 13

Kakashi had thought his day would follow as per usual, create a little something for breakfast, get in some training, spend a couple of hours by the memorial, and then return in time for dinner, and some light reading before bed. He was about to begin his dinner when his plans were shaken with the appearance of the blonde enigma who had been missing.

Upon opening his door Kakashi was shaken and slightly startled to receive an armful of teenager, and the feeling of a wet face burying itself into his loose shirt. He could feel the teen's still wet hair soaking into his shirt, while the damp body clutched to him like a lifeline.

"Naruto?" He asked tentatively his hands still out to his side in surprise, and insecurity.

He felt the teen nuzzle in closer to his chest, his fingers clenching the material of his shirt and the slightest sound of sniffling could be heard. His hands eventually got the message his brain seemed to miss, wrapping around the teen, and sliding into his wet golden locks. He lightly pulled on the teen's hair, causing his head to tilt back so he could get a good look at the boy.

Those cerulean orbs filled with glittering tears nearly broke him. He had no idea what Danzo had done to the boy, but if he had harmed the teen enough to cause him to cry, than the man was as good as dead.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto eyes flitted away from the concerned gaze, resting his head against his sensei's chest, listening to the quickened heart beat of the man he loved. Kakashi was like a calming charm, he gave him such a sense of security, of peace, and of love. He felt like he could burst with joy for being within the man's grasp. He had to kiss him.

"Kiss me."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked at the teen, connecting with Naruto's eyes and realizing the magnitude of the demand. He decided to give the teen what he so desperately needed, reaching up to lower his mask and place a chaste kiss on the teen's lips. He would have died a happy man if Naruto was the last thing he had tasted. The boy was so soft but firm, his lips rouged from his tears and kneading the flesh with his teeth, and the slightest hint of salt from his tears. He felt a hot tongue dance out from the boy's mouth to trace his cold lips, heating them as he pushed into the hot mouth.

His arms tightened around the teen, pulling him closer, as the teen relinquished control of the kiss, tempting Kakashi into the hot depths of his own mouth. The jounin took no time in tilting the teen's chin open, and devouring the boy's mouth as if it was water in the desert, and with each swipe of his tongue he was living again. Naruto was his oxygen.

At that moment, neither was aware of the world around them, only the feel of their lips together, and the hot press of their bodies. Kakashi felt a hand press against his zipper, fumbling with the clasp before he reluctantly pulled back.

"What are you doing Naruto?" He asked, still slightly dazed from their kiss, his voice husky, but the look that the teen gave him, complete seriousness, and unhidden lust sobered his mind, causing the man to take a step back.

Naruto took a step forward, his tone serious and pleading. "I love you. I love you Kakashi-sensei." He said kissing the side of the man's mouth, attempting to draw him in again.

Kakashi's eyes closed and his fists clenched, he couldn't bear to look the teen in the eye, to see the hopeful orbs looking at him in that way. He wouldn't be able to hold himself together. He gently pushed the teen away, holding him back by his shoulders.

"You don't love me Naruto. Now please leave my apartment before something happens that we will both regret." He said releasing the teen from his grip.

"But-"

"Get out of here Naruto." Kakashi nearly growled.

Naruto frowned, and shook his head. "You're the type of man who doesn't see what you have until it's gone. Don't let me go Kakashi. You'll regret it for the rest of your life." Naruto knew that he would have little chance of convincing the man. Kakashi was so stubborn, and he doubted the man even realized the magnitude of what he felt.

Kakashi scoffed slightly. "What makes you so sure of yourself?" Kakashi asked his scowl deepening as he raised his eyebrow, he hated feeling tricked like he had, and he despised acting the way he was. Naruto looked so vulnerable, and needy, but he worried that it was a ploy of the blonde to get further.

"Because without me you know you're lost. Have you ever once told someone what you've told me? How long has it been since you've gotten close to anyone? Do you even remember what it's like to love?" Naruto snapped, his anger propelling him. He couldn't stand the way the man was brushing him off.

"Do you? Everything you've told me about your family only leads me to believe you have no idea what love is. So don't try and pretend Naruto. You've just found something that you finally like that hasn't hurt you. You don't love me Naruto, you're just comfortable with me."

Naruto flinched, looking away. "That was low. Did you have to bring them up?" He looked back towards the man he loved, but hated at that moment. "True. I don't think my parents have ever truly loved me. Yes, I do feel comfortable with you... but it's more than that. I'm comfortable with Sasuke, and with Sakura, but nothing compares to the way I feel when I'm with you." His eyes shone with intensity, and honesty.

Kakashi turned away, but Naruto persisted, stepping closer. "Why do you find it so hard that I could love you? Do you think you're really that unlovable? Or is it me?"

"Naruto you're only thirteen. I'm twenty-six years old. You're half my age, and you've got your whole life ahead of you. You're too young to even possibly fathom a relationship, let alone love. Things that start at thirteen aren't meant to last, it's so wrong for me to even consider starting anything with you. You're young enough to be my child. Anyways, no one knows that they are truly in love at thirteen."

"So it's me then." The teen shook his head once again. "And if I was your child then you would have had me at my age, so don't even try that card on me... Do you really believe that, doing what you do everyday? Knowing what you know?"

Kakashi couldn't help the look of confusion that crossed his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Obito." Kakashi tensed at the name, but Naruto refused to stop, continuing on. "You visit his grave everyday, without fail, excepting missions. So how can you devote yourself to him so fully if you didn't love him, if you didn't feel something so strong at thirteen that you can't let it go, not even to this day. How can you look me in the eye and tell me you can't love at thirteen?"

Kakashi felt anger bubbling under the surface. The teen knew nothing about what he had felt for Obito, however he couldn't ignore that little voice at the back of his head saying that it was his own fault for not telling him.

"I'm not about to discuss this with you Naruto. The answer is no. No matter how much you pester me, no matter how hard you try it will always be no. So please, just give up."

"I'll never give up. It's not my way of the ninja." Naruto said, his eyes blazing.

Kakashi turned his back on the teen, walking away from the situation, however the teen's next move caused him to reconsider his actions. He was nearly out the door when the blonde called out to him.

"I wouldn't do that Kakashi-sensei, you wouldn't want someone to see your student like this, in your apartment would you?"

Kakashi's brow's furrowed before he turned back around. The sight that met him caused a shiver to crawl down his spine and a tingle begin in his pants. Naruto had already removed his jacket, and shirt. His hands were slowly taking off his pants, before hooking his fingers on the edge of his boxers, making sure to make eye contact with Kakashi before slowly sliding them all the way down, sliding the material down his shapely legs, to puddle at his feet. The teen took a dainty step out of the material, walking over to stand in front of the frozen man, blocking his exit through the door.

"Tell me that you don't want me." Naruto said, his voice brimming with withheld emotion, as his hands trailed down Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi attempted to leave, his skin heated as tension filled the room. Either he left now, or something would happen, something that he would never be able to take back, and something that could get him in a lot of trouble.

"Don't go into this Naruto, you have no idea what you're asking for. Now please move out of the way." Kakashi said, turning his head away from the teen.

"Look at me. LOOK AT ME!" Naruto shouted at the man, his eyes alighting with passion.

Kakashi eyes were irrevocably drawn to the teen's body. Naruto was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The light from the room poured over the lithe figure, highlighting his pale skin with an angelic glow. Naruto's eyes were smouldering, lust, anxiety, and anticipation swirled within the cerulean orbs. Kakashi's eyes lovingly traced over the boy's features, his pert little nose, his plump pink lips, and the golden halo of hair that framed his heart shaped face. The boy was heartbreakingly beautiful, and even through his courage to stand in front of his sensei naked, there was still that apprehension, that fear that made the teen's lithe body shiver as the eyes moved across his figure. His eyes started to travel lower, admiring the boy's collarbone, and wondering if he was as sensitive there as Kakashi was. He let in a small intake of air as his eye traversed over the chest of the boy, past his dusky pink nipples, winding down to his abdomen and his delightful little bellybutton, his eyes taking in the seal fading in and out of life with the teen's nervousness, gulping as he followed the slight trail of blonde hair leading to his prize.

Naruto was nearly shaking with anticipation the entire time, standing there naked in front of Kakashi was completely nerve wracking, but it was the single most exhilarating thing he had ever experienced. His heart was thumping away madly in his chest, his limbs felt slightly numb, and his blood was pounding in his head, his whole body felt like it was throbbing with power. He could feel the caress of Kakashi's eyes travelling over his body, as if finger tips were slightly grazing his skin, touching him, enveloping him. A shiver travelled up his spine, causing him to shake, and his back to arch slightly. For once in Naruto's life, he truly felt alive. He felt strong, and he felt bold and naked. He licked his lips in determination.

Naruto reached forward slowly, grasping Kakashi's larger hand in his own, and placing it on his chest, trailing it up and down his sides, before moving it up to kiss the palm, his eye's smouldering. Kakashi's breath hitched as he pulled his hand away.

"I-I can't." He said a bead of sweat travelling down his back.

"Tell me. Tell me that you don't want me. Look into my eyes and tell me, and then I'll let you go." Naruto felt as if he was begging, but it was worth it. Everything would be worth it if only Kakashi accepted him, he had given Naruto everything, his knowledge, his past, he had saved Naruto, and cared for him like no one else had before. If Naruto could express only a fraction of his love for this man then he would be happy, as it was he would give Kakashi his everything, his loyalty, his body, his soul, and his love.

Kakashi's eyes watched the teen's form, and he felt his control break. His hands tentatively reached out again, brushing against the soft skin of his shoulders, trailing down the blonde's arms, to his hands. Kakashi took a tan hand into his own, observing how small it seemed in comparison, he took the hand towards his face, brushing his lips against the smooth skin, pressing a kiss to the fingers, and brushing it against his cheek. Naruto's face grew red at the intimate gesture, as his body trembled under the man's intense gaze.

Kakashi's voice was deep and serious, calling Naruto to pay attention. "You don't know what you're asking for. A grown man has desires that you can't understand Naruto. You don't get what you're asking for. Sex isn't flowers and innocent kisses; it's hot, dirty, and messy. It will be painful, without a doubt, and by the end you'll be disappointed that it wasn't all you had built it up to be. If we do this I won't go easy on you, I'll take the fill of my desire from your body, and I won't stop even if you beg me."

Naruto shuddered at Kakashi's proclamation. What was meant to be a warning acted as an incentive to the teen, he relished the idea of pain and helplessness to Kakashi's desires, the very implication of his dominance caused a chill to travel down his spine. The teen reached up and gripped his sensei's hair, placing a passionate kiss on the man's lips, his hips driving forward to roll against the man's burgeoning erection, pulling back only to catch his breath.

"Oh god Kakashi Sensei. I want you to take me, push me down, fuck and fill me up. Make me yours, brand me."

Kakashi's eyes grew wider with Naruto's words, as his pants grew tight. He wondered where in the hell the teen had garnered that kind of language, or why he seemed to enjoy the idea of Kakashi's control. Either way the teen had made it very clear that he approved of what he had said, despite his own warnings. As it was, his will power was draining at an impressive rate. There was only so much he could take. He attempted to dissuade the teen a final time.

Gripping the teen by the back of his head he crashed his mouth onto the swollen lips, his teeth nibbling on Naruto's plump bottom lip, before his tongue plunged in for a taste of the sweet orifice. His hand shifted down the silky smooth skin of the teen's back, brushing past the small of his back, to cup his ass lightly before giving a harsh squeeze, his nails digging into the plump flesh, leaving little half moon dents in the supple skin. Naruto gave a small drawn in breath, a whimper escaping his lips as Kakashi lifted the teen into the air, without breaking from their kiss, before kicking open the door to his bedroom and throwing the blond onto the bed.

Naruto gave a small bounce before settling, his breathing laboured, and his eyes in a haze. Kakashi's attempt to scare the teen by moving quickly had the opposite effect. His actions caused the blond to lose all focus altogether, and left Kakashi with a painful erection.

He took one look at the lewd picture that the teen made, sprawled out on the white sheets, his golden hair shining around him, his lips rouged, and his erection standing proudly from its golden nest, before his stomach dropped, and he shivered in appreciation. To see that he had such an effect on the teen, to cause such utter abandon in such a lovely creature was powerful, and it was consuming him.

Naruto gained enough of his mind back in order to beckon the shivering man to join him. He worried his bottom lip, his arms out stretched and his fingers curling, begging Kakashi to join him, to touch him, to take him.

As if he was mesmerized Kakashi lowered himself into the bed, his hands shaking as he reached for the teen. Naruto's hands met Kakashi's on the way, their fingers intertwining as he sat up to chastely kiss the man on the forehead, moving to his nose, kissing each of his cheeks, and the side of his mouth, before finally kissing him on the lips. His sly little tongue licked along the bottom of his lip, before pulling their joined hands so Kakashi hovered over his body.

He gently unhooked their fingers before sliding his hands under the man's loose shirt, feeling his taunt muscles and abdomen his fingertips gently caressing his scars as he lifted the shirt up and off of the man's head. Kakashi looked down into Naruto's eyes and felt a warmth fill his body, the teen looked so happy, so content. He had never seen such a peaceful look on his features. He looked... angelic.

Kakashi couldn't help but reached down to lift the delicate chin and gently kiss his lips. He took his time, coaxing, exploring. Enjoying the innocent movements of the blonde's tongue against his own, the sweet little whimpers that escaped his lips every so often, and the grip on his wrists. He savoured how the teen arched into his body, and the heat between their bodies and their mouths. When they finally separated, Naruto's eyes were a deep cerulean, and his heart was fluttering in his chest.

He reached down to unzip Kakashi's pant's, his movement this time went uncontested, Kakashi finally stopping his hands only to shift off the bed, and slide the pants down his legs. Naruto raised his body onto his forearms, watching the jounin with an intensity that sent tingles down the man's spine. He slowly pulled his underwear off, allowing his dripping erection to pop free, springing from its confines to bounce against his abdomen. He looked to Naruto's eyes to search for any hesitation, but found only admiration, and unconcealed lust.

Standing there in all his naked glory Naruto couldn't help but admire the body of his sensei. His broad shoulders, his lean narrow waist and his magnificent member. He had seen the acts between Aoi and Idate, he had learned everything there was to know about sex and seduction, but to see the man that would make love to him, to be in this moment... nothing could ever prepare him.

Naruto felt trepidation creeping up as Kakashi once again joined him on the bed. He had planned for this moment, thought it through, worked out what he was going to say and do, but having Kakashi's warm naked body hovering over his own... his plans went out the window, and he couldn't help but lose some of his confidence. He was really going to have sex for the first time.

Kakashi watched the hesitation in Naruto's eyes, reading the teen's emotions as he observed him. His heart clenched painfully, there was something about those blue eyes that pulled him in and didn't let him go. His chest ached to kiss the teen, to ravage his mouth until his lips were puffy and red, to taste that caramel skin. His hands were shaking in anticipation, yet he kept them to himself. He would not force the teen into anything, Naruto would have to make the first move.

Naruto's hand tentatively stroked the man's scarred chest, his finger's dancing over the raised lines, pausing to ghost over his nipples. His touch was as light as a butterfly's and completely tantalizing. The temptation proved too much for Kakashi to bear. His mouth covered Naruto's in a gentle caress, however it wasn't enough. He moved to deepen the kiss, pleased to have Naruto respond to his actions. His tongue swept inside to mate with the blondes, the movement of the slick appendages against one another caused a low growl to emanate in the back of his throat. Causing Naruto to whimper and arch his back in response.

The teen could feel Kakashi pressed against the skin of his thigh, his own erection bobbing in the air, and arching to brush against the taunt skin of Kakashi's stomach. The kiss consumed the teen. He was so inexperienced in such matters that he felt his control slipping away, his body becoming putty in Kakashi's arms. He couldn't get enough of the taste of him, or his scent, so clean and masculine, he was aroused beyond belief.

Naruto uninhibited response was breaking Kakashi's control. He attempted to pull away, but his noble intentions were swept away as Naruto wound his arms around his strong neck, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. Kakashi felt his cock jump slightly as he felt a tug on his hair, as Naruto gave his bottom lip a playful nip. Kakashi saw the playful look on the teen's face, and his eyes narrowed slightly. If that was the way Naruto wanted to play then he would show him who was the master.

He languidly licked and nibbled on the teen's lips, pulling back every time Naruto attempted to take control. His mouth resettled against the rosy lips of the teen, teasing his lips with his tongue, slowly driving the blonde crazy. Naruto could feel his patience wearing thin. He tugged on the silver hair of his sensei, begging him wordlessly that he wanted more. Kakashi finally penetrated his mouth, his tongue snaked forward to stroke against the blonde's. He acted as though he had all the time in the world. His actions were time and measured, slow and deliberate. His movements helping to stoke the fire building between the two.

A soft moan from the teen, told Kakashi just how much Naruto was appreciating his ministrations. He pulled back slightly to gaze upon the teen. His lips were moist and red around the edges, and the lust in his eyes mirrored his own. Kakashi felt his heart clench painfully.

"So sweet." He murmured, his lips moving down to the teen's neck, leaving a hot wet trail with his tongue, pausing to suck on tantalizing patches of caramel skin.

Naruto was shaking in want. Kakashi moved back to the teen's lips whispering , "Open up for me". However the jounin couldn't wait for Naruto, his thumb moved forward to tilt the teen's chin back, his mouth shifting to cover the puffy lips with his own. His tongue penetrated the hot cavern, thrusting inside, before retracting and repeating the process. Naruto became putty in his arms, becoming soft and willing. It was with that innocent action that Kakashi lost all control, and all pretences' of going slow.

His hands snaked down the naked side of the teen, shifting down to cup his firm cheeks, squeezing and rolling the globes in his palms, and causing Naruto's head to fall back and his hips to press forward. The teen moved against Kakashi restlessly, unaware of the effect he was having on his sensei. The kiss that had seemed unending felt as if it was over too soon. Kakashi's body settled over Naruto's completely, and all too suddenly, he wasn't close enough. Naruto felt as if he needed to hold on to something, to do anything. His arms snaked around Kakashi's back to caress his back, and the sides of him arms. His touch was as light as a butterfly, and as innocent. However the action caused shivers to roll own the jounin's back, and settle in his groin.

Kakashi's head lowered to place kisses along Naruto's neck trailing down his chest. The teen's body couldn't stop shaking, his legs trembled, and his erection ached. Kakashi flicked his tongue against the teen's nipple causing him to arch off the bed, and his erection to brush against the jounin's stomach. "Kakashi!" He groaned, his hands clenching fistful's of the sheets. His face was flushed in exertion, and his cock drooled in excitement.

Naruto nearly sobbed Kakashi's name as he took his nipple into his mouth and suckled it hard. His body writhed uncontrollably underneath Kakashi's. The man was driving him out of his mind. He felt as if his hands were everywhere, everywhere except where he wanted them to be. Naruto was nearly sobbing in frustration, by the time he felt the pad of a thumb brush against his pucker. The teen jumped slightly at the action. Kakashi kissed the teen again, before spreading the teen's thighs and settling between them. Kakashi pulled away from Naruto's lips, his thumb still moving back and forth against the puckered skin. He brought his unoccupied hand in front of Naruto's lips, and pressed them inside. Naruto knew what Kakashi was attempting to accomplish, his hands moving forward to grab Kakashi's wrist and pull his finger's closer. His lips wrapped around the thick fingers, as he began to suckle them his saliva coating them.

Kakashi had to roll his hips against the teen, pressing his erection against the soft skin in order to relieve the pressure that was growing. Kakashi pulled his fingers away from those tempting lips, before covering the teen's mouth with his own again. His saliva soaked fingers reached down to caress the pucker before slowly breaching it, one at a time. Kakashi swallowed Naruto resounding moans and whimpers, his tongue caressing the teen's and thrusting in and out, mimicking the actions to come.

Kakashi rubbed against the smooth inner walls, before brushing against Naruto's prostate, causing the teen to convulse uncontrollably, and his member to bounce and dribble pre-cum over Kakashi's body.

"Please Kakashi sensei, please...I'll.... do anything, just stop teasing me. " He moaned, his hips wiggling.

Kakashi placed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips, before pulling his fingers away. His erection pressed against the pucker, his pre-cum dripping onto the tight entrance. "Is this what you really want Naruto? There's no going back." He said, despite his heavy breath. He wasn't sure if he could stop, he felt as if he was dying already, but he wouldn't force Naruto's hand. He would stop, even if it killed him. He had to be sure Naruto wanted this.

"Please Kakashi. Your making me ache." Naruto begged, his arms wrapping around his corded neck.

Kakashi nodded before gripping his penis, holding it steady as he eased himself in. He pressed forward, pushing until his balls pressed against the soft skin of Naruto ass. The teen's face was scrunched in pain, and tears fell lightly from his cheeks. Kakashi attempted to remain still, despite his instincts telling him to pull back and thrust forward. He pressed light kisses on the teen's cheek's, kissing away his tears. He tried to move forward to Kiss Naruto but his head turned away. The teen's erection was wilting, and Kakashi felt his stomach drop.

"Please baby, let me kiss you, I promise it will get better. Please just let me hold you. Please Naruto. Please." He placed butterfly kisses on the teen's cheek.

Naruto heartened by Kakashi's words turned back to him and kissed him again. It was painful, he felt as if he was being split in two. He clenched around the member inside him experimentally, pleased to discover that the pain had lessened, and that there was a hint of the previous pleasure he had found in Kakashi's fingers, tickling his senses.

Naruto felt the need to move, and his body burned in anticipation. "I want to move." He whispered.

Kakashi kissed the side of his mouth gently. "I want to move too. I want to pull back and then sink deep inside you again, and again."

Naruto squeezed again to test if the pain had actually gone away. He was surprised to find that barely any pain lingered, and that his body burned for more movement, and action. His senses were heightened as a touch of splendour came from his bottom when Kakashi shifted his hips slightly.

"It's... It's starting to feel nice." Naruto commented.

That was all Kakashi needed to hear. He pulled back and thrust forward, his balls slapping wetly against Naruto's skin as he plunged back into that tight heat he so adored.

"So tight Naruto." Kakashi groaned into the teen's neck, his hips jerking back and forth, pressing into the teen.

Naruto's hands shifted down, gripping Kakashi by his ass, pushing back and he pushed Kakashi deep inside him. "Faster, sensei." Naruto groaned, squeezing Kakashi's ass with his hands.

Kakashi snapped his hips back and forth jerkily, forcing himself deeper until Naruto was forced to release his grip in order to bite his arm to stifle his greedy moans. Kakashi felt his balls tighten at the sound of their wet skin slapping against one another, the muffled whimpers and groans emanating from Naruto spurring him on.

"Uhh." Kakashi grunted, his arm muscles seizing with the effort of holding himself above the teen. Shifting to accommodate his weight, he thrust in again and almost came when Naruto gasped in delight and bucked upwards helplessly.

"Oh god. Yes, there Sensei!" Naruto moaned.

Kakashi lost himself to the sensations, the feel of his skin brushing against Naruto's, the sounds of the teen groaning beneath him, as the teen writhed. His hips pumped back and forth, and he watched in astonishment as Naruto arched so far off the bed that their chests rubbed together, and the teen's erection brushed against his stomach. The teen's legs were wrapped around his hips and trembling, and his eyelids fluttered open and closed. His mouth seemed open in a perpetual scream, as he panted heavily.

Kakashi thrust forward again and again, watching Naruto the entire time. Marvelling in the reaction he got out of the teen, and his look of complete pleasure. He was drowning in the passion of the blonde and his own rolling desire.

Naruto's head thrashed back and forth in pleasure, his left hand clenching the sheets, while his right slipped down to grasp and pull on his member, roughly stroking the overly sensitized flesh. His eyes dilated and his breath grew short, Kakashi pumped harder, his hips working his dick into that wondrous heat and tightness. Each time feeling his member enveloped in the massaging folds of skin, and released unwillingly from the tight grip. The feel of his full balls slapping against the baby soft skin of Naruto's bottom, was driving him mad. The heat that had been growing in him hit its peak, and with a grunt he pushed in as far as he could go and stilled, then shook with the tremors of his orgasm; He erupted into Naruto's hot channel again and again, the tremors of his orgasm shaking through him, until he was dry and shaking, hardly able to hold himself up.

Naruto trembled with the heat of Kakashi's release filling his body, he couldn't seem to reach the edge on his own. He gasped as his mouth opened with an o shape, no noise coming from his lips, as he felt Kakashi's larger calloused hands envelop his own, taking control over his strokes. Naruto was flipped around, and then placed on Kakashi's lap, his back to the man's chest, as those elegant and dangerous hands began to stroke his member. His head lay back against Kakashi's chest as the man stroked him to completion, his hips pumping back and forth into that tight grip. With cry and the arch of his back Naruto let loose and released his seed into Kakashi's waiting hand.

Kakashi laid back, still catching his breath and basking in the glow of his orgasm and the sight of Naruto's own release. Naruto laid down right beside him, his breath heady, still gasping for air, and his eye lids closed. He looked absolutely content, and completely satisfied, a look similar to the one Kakashi himself was sporting. The man pulled the teen closer into his arm's, the teen's back against his chest as he spooned the body to his own.

"Oh Naruto, you stupid, stupid boy. You fucking amazing stupid boy." Kakashi murmured, his lips moving down the teen's neck. "You're teasing me."

Naruto managed to pull from his stupor long enough to give a foxy smile, as he turned in Kakashi\s arms to look him in the eyes. "It's only a tease if you don't give it up. I have all intentions of giving you whatever you desire." He said with a small grin before sticking his tongue out.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at the teen's response grinning back, "Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it"... a pensive look suddenly overcame his grin, his features slowly darkening. "Naruto... What if I desired to end this?"

Naruto snapped immediately out of his glow, his blue eyes overtaken shrouded with insecurity as he gripped the blanket tighter, wrapping it around his form as he sat up. "What?" He managed to ask, his grin fading as he looked into Kakashi's eyes.

"Naruto... what we did. No... what I did was wrong. I'm an adult and I should have resisted. There's no way that we can continue on. It was wrong of me to do what I did."

The teen shook slightly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "B-but..."

"I'm not about to discuss this with you Naruto. The answer is no. No matter how much you pester me, no matter how hard you try it will always be no." Kakashi let out a tired sigh, his eyes pleading. "So please, just give up."

The teen shifted out of the comfort of Kakashi's bed, with a thin sheet wrapped around him for protection. He shook his head, his fists turning white with his grip on the material. "Do you really want me to? I will if that's what you really want. I love you enough to let you go if you really wish it, but I know that's not what you need. I know what loss feels like." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I know how you feel as if you are the only person in the world at times, and how no one can understand that pain. You don't want to let me go, because I don't want to let you go." His eyes welled with unshed tears, as his voice cracked slightly. "You're the only one who can make me feel as if I'm not empty inside."

Kakashi could see the tears beginning beneath the teen's eyelids, he tentatively slipped out of the bed slowly before wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, and cradling his head to his chest. The blonde let out a muffled sob, before burying his head into the chest before him.

"I don't even care if you love me. Just please don't let me go. I'll be whatever you want me to be, just don't leave me like the others. I don't think I can stand to be abandoned again." His tears dripping down the bare skin of Kakashi's scarred chest.

"Naruto..." Kakashi pushed the teen back a little ways, before wiping his tears away with him thumb, and placing a chaste kiss on both of the teen's eyelids.

'This is it. The moment he gives up on me... just like the others. I wasn't enough for him, I'm never enough for anyone.' Naruto thought, bracing himself for the heartache that was sure to follow.

"I'll never give upon you." Kakashi said, drawing the teen into a soft kiss. He gave up. He would hurt Naruto if he denied his feelings for him, but he would end up hurting him more in the long run. But for now he wanted to be selfish, he wanted to hold his little blonde fox in his arms, and show him what love was...at least for a little while.

Naruto's brain could barely keep up. It took him a few moments to realize that he hadn't been rejected, and that the love of his life was currently kissing him. Tears began to stream down his face as he kissed back with all the passion he could, his arms moving to wrap around Kakashi's neck and shoulder.

The man broke the lip lock to kiss away the droplets adorning tan cheeks. "What's with the tears? I thought you wanted this?" Kakashi said softly.

"They are tears of happiness." Naruto said with a smile, his cheeks still damp, while tiny little streams continued to trickle down his face. "I'm just so happy."

The teen's smile lit up the room, and Kakashi felt his heart clench painfully. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but when it made Naruto smile like that, he couldn't help but feel that it was right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conscience: So.... that's what 12 pages of smut looks like. Huh... I thought it would be more impressive.

Me: Indeed. I find it interesting that I managed to devote an entire chapter to sex. And ENTIRE chapter. Well AllThingsHoly, I'm hopeless, you won't be able to convert me. But then again... it's so much better on the dark side. :P

Note: Sorry it took so long. It took me a while to craft this, and I was busy with University, Exams, sickness, and getting my wisdom teeth out.

Also it was hard to decide what I was going to do with their first time together. How they would get there, what would happen etc. I'm still not 100% satisfied, but I figured you had waited long enough for an update as it was.

I sincerely hope that people will continue reading despite the fact that the characters have now had sex. I find people usually stop after the lemon they have been waiting for is over. There is still more to come, plots to be revealed, and hopefully more delicious "lemonade".

After all someone is bound to do something stupid at some point. So tune in for the next chapter.


End file.
